Con el tiempo
by Krystal-Pattinson
Summary: ¿Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? !Ha pasado casi un año desde que moriste y estás en cada uno de mis pensamientos! .. Y tú en los míos pequeña viajera del tiempo S/H Gira tiempos y merodeadores
1. Pesadillas

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling **

**Es mi primer fic de Harry Potter. Espero que les guste. Aunque se que la idea ya esta trillada, no pude evitar escribirla. Simplemente porque Sirius/Hermione es mi pareja predilecta y porque amo a los Merodeadores  
**

**

* * *

**

**1- Pesadillas**

Era aproximadamente de medio día cuando el gran número de acogedores carruajes impulsados por los Thestrals hicieron acto de presencia en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Los copos de nieve se hacían cada vez más difícil de ignorar para aquellos que trataban de abrirse paso hasta los Thestrals para dirigirse rumbo a ... quien sabe donde. El punto es , que irían a celebrar la navidad

_Navidad, una festividad tan...superficial, tonta y muggle._.. Esos eran los iracundos pensamientos de Sirius Black quien no se podía encontrar de peor humor debido a que aún tenía el pequeño consuelo de que al menos se quedaría "festejando" con Peter , su amigo merodeador. Aunque no era James ni Remus , al menos el si no lo traicionaba dejándolo solo en un día así en el que todos parecían haber hecho un pequeño complot contra él de marcharse del majestuoso castillo del colegio de estudios mágicos Hogwarts, para pasar la festividad entre familiares, amigos o inclusive parejas.

Claro está que para Sirius le era imposible cualquiera de esas alternativas, debido a que había decidido fugarse de su casa llegando a su tercer año de Hogwarts , por lo tanto unos días en su casa estaban totalmente descartados de sus planes de navidad. No podía simplemente llegar y decir.. _"hola mamá decidí venir a pasar la navidad en casa, tiempo que no te veía ¿verdad? , oh si desde que me fugue"_ , no simplemente descabellado , además que a Walburga Black le daría un infarto y si de algo estaba seguro Sirius Black era que el alma de su madre seguiría rondando asechándolo por ser el culpable de la extinción de su linaje , debido a que Walburga Black era la única descendiente de los Black desde que Orión Black murió a manos en una disputa con unos "amigos".

_Lo que lo lleva a pensar en sus "mejores amigos". Vaya que lo son - pensó con sarcasmo._

James simplemente recibió un ofrecimiento del padre de Evans para que saltara como loco de la cama un viernes al mediodía y empezara a empacar sus cosas como un psicópata. Claro está que ni se le paso por la mente que podría simplemente empacar todo con un movimiento de su varita mágica y por lo tanto los demás merodeadores tuvieron que aguantarse su "va y ven" por toda la habitación que los cuatro compartían. Luego de unos eternos minutos James les había contado que el señor Evans le había ofrecido como ayudante en un proyecto muggle y por lo tanto nadie entendería a simple vista si veían la emoción de Potter por eso. Pero los merodeadores tenían en claro el motivo, James Potter estaba coladito por Lily Evans desde la primera noche que llegaron a Hogwarts , el caso está que entre más intentos que hiciera James para agradarle a Lily parecían producir el efecto contrario. Sirius se sintió enojado pero no iba a demostrarlo, era el momento de su mejor amigo hermano de corazón y no se lo iba a arruinar.

Justo unos días después Remus había anunciado que su mamá le había invitado a pasar la noche buena en su casa y Remus de muy buena gana acepto. Claro olvidándose que dejaba a un amigo solo en un día así.

Pero aún le quedaba Peter. Nadie entendía como es que un chico como él podía estar entre los "merodeadores" pero debido a que ya llevaban 5 años de amistad preferían no darle vueltas al asunto.

Peter era la clase de chico que se la pasa imitando a los que admira, por lo tanto sin un James que encabezara las travesuras o un Remus que rodara los ojos por lo infantil de sus actos, solamente le quedaba Sirius, imitar al malhumorado Sirius

La mayoría del tiempo admiraba a Sirius por su humor, pero sabía que no siempre era así, y la prueba viviente de ello era aquel medio día del 24 de diciembre. Con un ligero temblor en su espinilla bajo los tramos de escaleras que le quedaban y empezó a abrirse paso hacia los carruajes. Quizás podría correr con la suerte de no encontrarse con su amigo, y así tener que explicarle vía lechuza.

_Aunque aún existen los vociferadores- pensó Peter._

Pero eso era un contratiempo ligero comparado con lo que se le avecinaba ya que Sirius Black iba dando grandes zancadas hacia donde él se encontraba.

_¿Qué hacía Pet allí?_ , ése fue el primer pensamiento del merodeador, pero al ver que cargaba con su lechuza en una mano y una maleta en la otra se sintió traicionado.

_Oh genial, encima hasta Peter Pettigrew tiene planes para navidad_

– ¿A dónde? - pregunto malhumorado sin ni siquiera saludarlo.

Peter trago saliva y tartamudeo torpemente

– T-tengo u-una cita c-con V-violeta

En otro momento canuto habría hecho un par de bromas o inclusive se habría carcajeado pero ahorita simplemente podría sumergirse en su amargura.

Si tan sólo le hubiese hecho caso a sus amigos cuando le decían que se consiguiera una novia. Pero ¿Quién querría una novia cuando puedes tener a varias chicas sin compromiso?

_Pues al menos con una novia podría pasar las navidades - pensó con amargura_

– Salúdala de mi parte, y feliz navidad - dijo sin muchos ánimos

Peter abrió los ojos como plato a la vez que soltaba un suspiro de alivio, ya se había preparado mentalmente para los gritos de su amigo, pero al parecer estaba de buen humor o algo parecido.

– S-si feliz navidad a ti también - dijo colagusano con una sonrisa que se le borro enseguida al ver como Sirius se volteaba hacia él con una expresión de total enfado

– ¿Qué tienen de felices? - pregunto iracundo

– N-nada , n-no son felices - dijo y Sirius rodó los ojos

– Olvídalo colagusano, sólo disfruta de tus navidades y me traes un gran regalo para compensarme por dejarme sólo ¿ok? - pregunto con una sonrisa

Colagusano asintió confundido. Definitivamente su amigo se había vuelto un completo bipolar.

– Señor Pettigrew debería estar ya montado en el carruaje - dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

La profesora MacGonagall llevaba su túnica negra más larga y su sombrero acostumbrado disfrazado de "gorro de navidad" , claramente cortesía de las locas ideas de Albus Dumbledore, mejor conocido como el director de Hogwarts

– Si profesora él ya se va , sólo nos despedíamos - contesto Sirius empujando a su amigo hacia los carruajes.

La profesora asintió pero alzó una ceja en dirección a uno de sus más problemáticos alumnos.

– Señor Black ¿se queda aca? - pregunto sorprendida.

– Si profesora me quedo acá - respondió él enojado de que hasta una profesora se burlara de su soledad

– Bueno debe saber que va a ser el único de sexto año que se quedara - dijo MacGonagall y Sirius resoplo

– Feliz navidad - dijo a modo de despedida dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los jardines traseros plantados por la profesora Sprout en un proyecto de **EXTASIS** de los alumnos de 7mo.

Muy pocos sabían que desde esos jardines se podía llegar fácilmente al bosque prohibido y al sauce boxeador. Los merodeadores lo habían descubierto en una de sus tantas noches de luna llena en la que le hacían compañía a Remus.

Con un suspiro camino hacia el bosque prohibido, para los merodeadores, no había mayor peligro allí que unas arañas enormes , centauros y unicornios, pero nada de que preocuparse.

Al llegar al borde del lago se sentó en una roca y empezó a jugar con su varita conjurando un montón de tontos hechizos que lo único que hacían eran soltar chispas de todos los colores.

Sirius sabía que se estaba comportando como un capullo, es decir , sí había quedado totalmente solo en navidad, pero ¿y que? , habían muchas cosas que podría hacer en un castillo tan grande como lo era Hogwarts, y él estaba desperdiciando su tiempo sintiéndose miserable.

Se levanto de un salto dispuesto a regresar el castillo y hacer algunas travesuras a los de 1ro que parecían haberse quedado todos.

Pero una luz blanca que provenía desde detrás de unos árboles le llamo la atención y camino hacia ella

_"Jamás camines hacia una luz blanca desconocida"_, eso le diría Remus Lupin si estuviera allí, pero claro no lo estaba , así que al diablo con sus consejos.

De repente oyó un ruido como de algo cayendo y luego todo se volvió negro

_0o0o0o0o0o0  
_

Un grito sale de sus labios mientras se remueve incomoda entre las sabanas. Sin abrir los ojos sabe que es de madrugada, sabe que sus amigas la miran preocupadas y sabe que esta empapada en sudor.

Desde aquella nefasta noche en la que los mortífagos intentaron apoderarse de la profecía , no había dejado de tener esos extraños sueños.

La mayor parte de ellos se trataban se Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry. Desde que cayo tras ese velo en el Ministerio de Magia no puedo estar en paz, es decir, jamás tuvo ningún tipo de contacto con él que no fuera el de la mejor amiga de su ahijado, pero simplemente hacerse la idea de que murió es nefasta.

El tuvo que sufrir en Azkaban por los delitos de otro, tuvo que sufrir ver la muerte de su mejor amigo, tuvo que pasar 12 años encerrado tras las rejas, sin poder hacer más nada que intentar sobrevivir a unos dementores. Y sorprendentemente lo logro, logro sobrevivir , logro escapar. Sólo para asesinar al traidor de sus amigos y para poder volver a ver a su ahijado. Porque nadie parecía entender su relación con Harry, pero Hermione muy en el fondo sí.

Sabía por la mirada de Sirius cuanto quería a Harry, sabía por la manera de sonreírle, por la manera en que le hablaba , en la manera que le gritaba a Molly Wesley cuando no estaba de acuerdo en algo referente a su ahijado, el modo de enfrentarse a Dumbledore por el futuro de Harry, y más aún el modo en el que lucho contra su prima Bellatrix Lestrange para defender a Harry , y por último su mirada al final, el modo en el que sus ojos fueron directamente a donde Harry se encontraba en estado de shock al verlo cayendo tras aquel velo.

Quien diga que Sirius Black era un prófugo de la ley , mal padrino y sin sentimientos estaba tan equivocado como los que dicen que Voldemort es bondadoso. Claro está que habían otras características que habría logrado observar del padrino de su mejor amigo las veces que compartían algunas charlas. Era infantil, era agresivo, era sarcástico , era fastidioso y sobre todo arrogante.

Hermione resoplo por lo bajo ¿Por qué siempre sus pensamientos se dirigían a él? Ya había pasado unos meses de eso y no podía dejarlo pasar simplemente.

Sabiendo que no podía dormir salió de su cama con cuidado pero una voz la hizo sobresaltar

– ¿Otra vez vas a la sala común? - pregunto Parvati Patil, su compañera de cuarto.

– Si - responde Hermione y recibe como respuesta un suspiro

– Hermione debes dejarlo ya , todo paso, quien te viera pensaría que te gusta ese tío - intervino Lavender Brown con una risita.

Hermione suspira sabiendo que en cierto modo la molesta novia de Ron tiene razón. Cualquiera que la viera y no la conociera pensaría eso. Pero era ridículo ya que era el padrino de Harry y un hombre más grande que ella.

– Oigan chicas duérmanse ¿quieren? , es tarde , así que no las molesto más - dijo intentando zafarse de aquella acostumbrada conversación

– Como sea Herm , pero recuerda que te saldrán ojeras un día de estos - canturreo Lavender seguida por una risita de Parvati.

Hermione rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación sin más interrupciones. Y se recostó de uno de los muebles que se encontraban en frente de la chimenea.

Esa era su costumbre desde hace unos meses , claro que no se molestaba en decírselo a Ron o Harry, no quería preocuparlos más de lo normal. Ron ya tenía demasiado con andar aguantándose a la pesada de Lavender y a Harry y su estado de depresión. Y Harry tenía suficiente con ser el niño que vivió, el que tendría que matar a Voldemort y el que parecía destinado a ver morir a todos sus seres queridos

Unos pasos acercándose hacia donde ella se encontraba la hicieron sobresaltar pero al darse cuenta que era Harry se relajo.

– Hola - saludo ella haciendo sobresaltar a Harry quien parecía no haberse dado cuenta que ella se encontraba allí

– Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto él sentándose a su lado

– Lo mismo te podría preguntar

– Sólo pensaba - dijo Harry en un susurro mientras se quitaba los lentes

Hermione suspiro sabiendo que estaba en uno de sus momentos de depresión.

– Harry, no puedes pasarte toda la vida así, tienes que intentar superarlo - dijo Hermione dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Harry

– Yo no he mencionado nada - dijo él

– No hace falta que lo hagas , se que estás así por Sirius

Ella sabe mejor que nadie que Harry ama a su padrino, se había hecho luciones con vivir con él luego de que todo pasara, era el único familiar que le quedaba a parte de los insoportable de sus tíos muggles.

Harry suspira a modo de respuesta y la sala se queda en total silencio. En la mente de los dos chicos sólo se les venía dos palabras en la mente _"Sirius" , "Guerra"_.

– ¿Sabes? , jamás llegue a conocerlo bien - dijo él rompiendo el silencio

– Ninguno lo hizo Harry, pero no te sientas mal por ello, estoy segura que ni a tu padrino ni a tus padres le gustaría verte así

– Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo , ¿no se supone que debería ya haberlo superado? , ¿Qué debería dejar de tener esos sueños en los que me siento como una basura por ser el culpable de que haya estado encerrado en Azkaban por 12 años y luego tenido que haberse escondido en una isla, en una cueva y luego en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place? - pregunta él y ella se encoje de hombros

– Harry no .. no me gusta verte así - susurra Hermione con el ceño fruncido

– Olvídalo, tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo yo también , ¿y tu porque estas aquí?

– No logro conciliar el sueño

– ¿Malos sueños? - pregunta Harry

– Pesadillas - aclara la castaña

–¿Referente a que?

El ruido de unos pasos los hicieron sobresaltar. Hermione vio que el reloj apuntaba la hora del desayuno y abrió los ojos como platos

– Es demasiado tarde , nos vemos luego Harry - se despide ella aliviada de poder evadir la respuesta.

¿Qué podría decirle? _"Harry he tenido sueños perturbadores con tu padrino"_. Si, bueno eso no ayudaría a que Harry lo olvidara.

Luego de cambiarse y agarrar todas sus cosas se dirige a la biblioteca ya que el apetito se le había quitado totalmente. Saluda a la señora Pince como de costumbre y se sienta a leer su libro de _"**Problemas mágicos extraordinarios y sus soluciones**"._

Oye algunas sillas correrse por alumnos de 5to que tenían cerca sus primeros **TIMOS** y sonríe con nostalgia. Desearía estar de nuevo en 5to y que nada de lo que paso en ese Ministerio de Magia haya sido realidad.

_Si tan sólo pudiera regresar el tiempo - pensó con un suspiro._ Luego de unos minutos en los que intenta leer concentrada sin tener ningún resultado positivo se dirige a los mullidos muebles de la parte trasera de la biblioteca. Sin pretenderlo se queda dormida y al abrir los ojos se da cuenta de que se salto su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Oh genial Snape me asesinara y colgara mi cabeza como adorno de navidad - piensa y entonces recuerda que tiene el gira tiempo que le había dado el directo Dumbledore al inicio de clases. Aunque Hermione había insistido en que no lo quería ya que causaba muchos problemas , simplemente tuvo que aceptarlo por las insistencias de Dumbledore.

Suspiro sintiéndose culpable, en todo 6to año no lo había usado , principalmente por que no lo había necesitado y también porque se lo había prometido a si misma.

Con un suspiro agarra el gira tiempo que cuelga de su cuello y le da unas 2 vueltas.

Todo a su alrededor empieza a dar vueltas y se siente como si estuviera cayendo a un vacío.

Lo que ella no sabe es que precisamente no había caído dos horas antes sino dos décadas antes

* * *

_Bueno chicas he aquí mi primer fic de Harry Potter ^^. Hace exactamente una semana que me termine de leer todos los libros y simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ello ^^_

_Con el paso de los capítulos iré respondiendo cualquier pregunta que tengan y aclarando algunos puntos ya que no todo pasara como lo escribió J.K Rowling. Por ejemplo Sirius Black !Injusto que haya muerto!._

_Bueno espero sus reviews :) _


	2. Mañana es navidad

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling **

**Espero que les guste. Aunque se que la idea ya esta trillada, no pude evitar escribirla. Simplemente porque Sirius/Hermione es mi pareja predilecta y porque amo a los Merodeadores**

**

* * *

**

**2- Mañana es navidad**

Sentía una gran molestia en la cabeza que a medida abría los ojos incrementaba pero al ver donde se encontraba se levanto lo más rápido que sus piernas débiles en ese momento le permitían

_¿Por qué demonios termine en el bosque prohibido si iba a clase de Snape? - se pregunto mentalmente._

Entonces se percato que cerca de sus pies había un cuerpo. Pego un grito que se ahoga entre toda la maleza y árboles del lugar.

Miro detenidamente el cuerpo y abrió los ojos como platos.

_No podía ser él, es decir , esta muerto ¿no?_

Se arrodillo cerca del cuerpo que parecía tieso o inconciente y lo miro con detenimiento. Se veía joven , sin aquella barba sin afeitar por varios días , sin tanto cabello , y entonces se fijo que traía la túnica de Hogwarts.

_¿Qué demonios? , debo estar muerta . Si, eso debe de ser _

Un gruñido la hizo chillar y entonces vio que el cuerpo anteriormente inconciente de Sirius se movía y abría los ojos.

Lo primero que vio Sirius fue una espesa cabellera marrón y frunció el ceño

_¿Qué demonios había sido aquella luz? - se preguntó él._

Con cuidado se sentó sobre la fría grama del bosque y enfoco sus ojos en una chica que parecía una estatua frente a él.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras la detallaba.

Su cabello era de un color marrón azabache, sus ojos color miel , tenía un lindo rostro , y su cuerpo era bastante prometedor , el tipo predilecto de Sirius, pero parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma

─ Oye ¿estas bien? - pregunto inseguro de querer saber la respuesta

La chica jadeo y aprisiono el cuello de Sirius en un gran abrazo que lo dejo confundido

_¿Será una de mis conquistas y no la habré reconocido? - se preguntaba mentalmente_ mientras se dejaba llevar por el exquisito aroma a flores y naturaleza , un aroma delicioso para él

_No, definitivamente si fuera una de mis conquistas la reconocería - pensó_

Por su parte Hermione no podía creer que Sirius estuviera vivo, porque se sentía real al tacto.

_Cuando Harry se entere se pondrá como loco - pensaba la castaña_

─ Sirius - dijo ella feliz mientras seguía abrazándolo

El chico frunció el ceño y pregunto

─ Si , ¿y tu?

─ ¿Cómo y que y yo? , Sirius te debiste de haber golpeado la cabeza - dijo preocupada

─ Muchas gracias por la insinuación - respondió mal humorado. Sabía que era algo despistado pero no a tanto

Hermione vio como Sirius se levanto en dirección al castillo y frunció el ceño. Allí había algo raro. Que se acordara no había nevado hace un tiempo y ahora estaba nevando

─ Oye ¿Cuándo empezó a nevar? - pregunto en un intento de establecer conversación con el padrino de su mejor amigo.

Después de todo no tubo todos esos sueños con el, para que este viniera y la ignorara

─ Desde hace una semana - respondió Sirius quien se estaba cuestionando por la salud mental de aquella chica.

Volteó a verla y vio que tenía una expresión calculadora.

_Se ve encantadora pensando - fue el único pensamiento que paso por la mente del chico_

La castaña abrió y cerro la boca repetidas veces sin encontrar la palabra exacta o más bien sin decidirse que pregunta hacer primero

─ ¿C-como llegaste aquí? - pregunto con un hilo de voz y Sirius levantó una ceja

─ Eso preguntaría yo, se acaban de ir todos a sus casas a festejar navidad, tu deberías hacer lo mismo - dijo mientras se alejaba dando grandes zancadas - lo que me faltaba que una chica que ni conozco me venga a recordar que los idiotas de mis amigos me dejaron solo en navidad

Hermione dio un respingo y jadeo.

_Claro, eso explicaba todo._

Sirius al darse cuenta que la chica no tenía intenciones de seguirlo resoplo

─ ¿Quién eres? - pregunto

─ Yo.. , ¿puedes llevarme donde Dumbledore? - pregunto asombrando al merodeador.

Era muy extraño que la gente lo llamara Dumbledore, sólo lo hacían los que le tenían verdadera confianza.

Sirius asintió retomando el paso hacia el castillo, esta vez seguido por la castaña quien no paraba de aventar pregunta a diestra y siniestra en su interior y tenía que morderse la lengua para no gritar, llorar o preguntar algo

Al llegar al interior del castillo Hermione se sintió algo mejor, allá afuera en el bosque se sentía totalmente indefensa

─ E.. gracias - dijo alejándose hacia donde estaba el despacho del director.

Sirius frunció el ceño preguntándose como es que aquella chica parecía conocer a la perfección el castillo y la alcanzo mientras hablaba

─ No me dijiste quien eres - insistió y Hermione resoplo recordando las otras tantas cualidades del padrino de Harry

_Egocéntrico, ególatra y mujeriego _

Hermione hizo caso omiso a su pregunta y siguió caminando hacia su destino.

─ Oye al menos ten la decencia de responder - dijo Sirius enfadado por la actitud de la castaña

─ ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto enojada

─ Pues que me digas quien eres y que haces aquí - dijo y Hermione suspiro pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra un carraspeo de garganta los hizo voltear a ambos.

Allí frente a ambos estaba el profesor Dumbledore mirando a Hermione tras sus gafas de media luna con una mirada indescifrable

─ Señorita adivino que quiere hablar conmigo ¿verdad? - dijo y Hermione asintió agradecido de encontrar a alguien que la pudiera ayudar

_Siempre supe que los gira tiempos eran un arma peligroso pero éste viejo loco insistió- pensó _

─ Bien , entonces acompáñeme a mi despacho, veo que sabe bien el camino - dijo sonriendo y Hermione siguió su camino ignorando la cara de confusión del merodeador quien miraba alternativamente entre el director y la castaña

Dumbledore carraspeo llamando la atención de Hermione quien ya estaba a unos pasos alejados

─ Señor Black ¿conoce a la señorita? - pregunto y Sirius estuvo tentado a responder pero la voz de la castaña lo callo

─ No señor el y yo no nos conocemos - respondió y Sirius entrecerró los ojos enojado

_Vaya manera de pagarme que le ayude a llegar al castillo_

Dumbledore le hecho una mirada a Sirius y luego asintió

─ A mi me parece que su compañero no piensa lo mismo - dijo y Sirius lo miro asombrado

_A veces pienso que es capas de leer pensamientos - pensaron ambos adolescentes a la vez_

─ De hecho fui yo quien la ayudo a llegar al castillo , señor - dijo el merodeador ganándose un resoplido de parte de la chica

─ Yo pude haber llegado por mis propios medios - dijo y Dumbledore carraspeo para llamar la atención de ambos muchachos

─ Bueno señorita sino le molesta creo que no habrá problema en que el señor Black oiga lo que me tiene que decir ¿no? - pregunto y la castaña abrió los ojos como plato

─ Señor puede .. puede ser un grave error , podría cambiar las cosas - dijo y Dumbledore asintió sonriendo

─ Puede ser , vale la pena arriesgar un poco y saltarse las reglas , ¿no señorita? - pregunto Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo a lo que Hermione se sonrojo y Sirius no podía evitar de verla detenidamente

_Era endemoniadamente linda _

Al ver que ninguno dijo nada Dumbledore les indico que lo siguieran hacia su despacho y así hicieron en silencio, Hermione adelante echa una furia , Dumbledore claramente divertido y Sirius confundido

Al llegar a la gárgola que custodiaba Dumbledore dio la contraseña y los 3 entraron para luego sumirse en un gran silencio.

Aquel despacho ya les era familiar tanto al merodeador como a la castaña así que no hicieron ningún gesto que mostrara sorpresa o agrado

─ Bien señorita …

─ Granger - contesto Hermione y Dumbledore asintió

─ Bien señorita Granger , Sirius , tomen asiento - dijo señalando dos sillas frente a su escritorio y así lo hicieron sin dejar de dirigirse miradas envenenadas

Hermione sabía que debía guardar las apariencias y hacer como si no lo conociera pero los recuerdos de las miles de veces que se comportaba como un crío, justo como ahora le venían a la mente y no podía evitar fulminarlo con la mirada a pesar de sentirse feliz de verlo vivo

─ Bien tengo entendido señorita Granger que lo que me tiene que decir tiene algo que ver con aquel peculiar artefacto que guinda de su cuello ¿cierto? - pregunto Dumbledore y la castaña asintió mientras se quitaba el collar y lo dejaba sobre el escritorio de Dumbledore quien no tardo en revisarlo

Sirius pasaba su mirada de uno al otro sin entender que pasaba o más bien , que hacía allí

─ Bien ¿Qué año? - pregunto Dumbledore y Hermione suspiro

─ 1996 - dijo Dumbledore asintió pensativo

Sirius arqueo una ceja _¿Por qué hablaban del futuro?_

─ Señor Black ¿tiene alguna idea de que hace aquí? - pregunto Dumbledore y Sirius se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza

─ Muy bien , la señorita Granger parece estar en una gran encrucijada - dijo para luego dirigirse a Hermione - ¿Cómo paso? - pregunto

─ Iba a clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras con Snape y de repente - un silbido la interrumpió

─ ¿Snape , defensa contra las artes oscuras? ¿te has vuelto loca? - pregunto Sirius y Hermione trago saliva .

Había metido la pata , _otra vez_

─ Profesor Snape , señorita y señor Black por favor más respeto hacia sus compañeros - dijo y ambos asintieron - bien , prosiga - le dijo a Hermione

─ Me quede dormida y entonces pensé , aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, en serio no quería, pero si no llegaba a tiempo a clases Sna… el profesor Snape me pondría un castigo, así que decidí utilizar el gira tiempo que usted tanto me insistió en que tuviera , aunque le dije que no lo necesitaba usted me dijo que lo necesitaría algún momento para algo importante , y he aquí las consecuencias de no hacer caso a las señales que dictan claramente que romper las reglas está mal - dijo y Sirius la miró con una ceja levantada.

Más de la mitad de las cosas que decía no las entendía, pero hablaba de las reglas como si no hubiesen sido hechas para romperse, lo cual para los merodeadores claramente era una tontería

_Las reglas estaban hechas para romperse_

─ Bien , supongo que retrocedió dos décadas entonces usted quería dos horas ¿o me equivoco? - pregunto Dumbledore y obtuvo una negación por respuesta - bien , ahora ¿hay algún suceso que quisiera cambiar? , no me cuente, que quiero sorpresa - dijo sonriendo anchamente

_Ya decía yo , estaba loco - pensó Sirius_

─ Un momento ¿retrocedió dos décadas? ¿Qué significa eso? - pregunto Sirius frunciendo el entre cejo

Hermione rodó los ojos y resoplo ganándose una mirada de reproche de Sirius y una divertida de Dumbledore

─ Señorita Granger ¿mantiene alguna relación con Sirius? - pregunto y antes de que Sirius pudiera negar , ella hablo

─ No yo, sino Harry , un amigo mío - dijo y Dumbledore asintió dejando mas confundido a Sirius , como si fuera posible

─ Señorita Granger ¿Tendría la amabilidad de presentarse como es debido y decir de donde conoce a Sirius? - pregunto Dumbledore y la castaña asintió dirigiéndose al merodeador quien no había apartado su vista de ella en todo momento

─ Mi nombre es Hermione Granger , hija de muggles , estudio en 6to año del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts , te conozco de mi amigo, eres un pariente de él y pues.. por unos sucesos que no creo deba mencionar aún todo el mundo mágico ha estado en alerta permanente como suele decir Ojoloco - agrego esto ultimo con nostalgia

Dumbledore sonrío

─ Alastor, el buen Alastor, veo que lo conoces - dijo

─ Si señor - respondió la castaña

─ Bueno ya que estamos en vacaciones de navidad y por lo visto el señor Black tiene la cabeza echa un lío y con varias preguntas , supongo que pueden irse , señorita Granger me quedare con el gira tiempo unos días , para intentar revertir el hechizo y que pueda volver - dijo y Hermione asintió mientras se levantaba del asiento sin saber muy bien a donde ir

─ Puede ir a la recamara del señor Black, ahí hay camas vacías por los momentos no hay más - dijo al ver la expresión de alarma de Hermione

─ Bien - suspiro Hermione saliendo del despacho del director seguido de un Sirius muy contrariado

Primero por una parte estaba su confusión , nada de lo que había escuchado dentro de ese despacho tenía sentido

Luego estaba el hecho de que la chica tenía carácter y era bastante linda

Y por último tendría que dormir con ella, eso era más de lo que sorportaría

Hermione se encamino hacia la sala común de Gryfindor sin decir una palabra. Al llegar espero a que Sirius le dijera la contraseña a la señora Gorda y se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea. Sirius se sentó en otro sillón sin dejar de mirarla

─ ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme? - pidió la castaña sintiendo la penetrante mirada del padrino de su mejor amigo.

Sirius bufo indignado sin embargo no quito su mirada de ella.

Hermione enfadada se volteó a verlo

─ Adelante , pregunta - dijo suspirando mientras que dejaba cruzar por su cara una expresión de dolor.

Había impuesto una máscara de total indiferencia frente a Dumbledore, pero estando con Sirius se le hacía posible controlarlo.

Sirius sintió unas ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo va bien pero se contuvo. Solamente negó con la cabeza

─ Olvídalo estás cansada con el… viaje - dijo no muy seguro de que termino era apropiado usar para lo que sea que haya hecho aquella castaña.

Hermione resoplo

─ ¿No lo entiendes verdad?, no fue un viaje , fue un maldito accidente , que sólo me podría pasar a mi por mi mala suerte , se supone que debería estar en clases de encantamientos en este momento y estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo - dijo enojada y Sirius rodo los ojos

─ Es navidad no hay clases - dijo enojado por ser considerado como una perdida de tiempo

─ Aquí es navidad, no en mi lugar - dijo y Sirius frunció el ceño

─ Dices que no vienes de aquí ¿de donde entonces? - pregunto y Hermione chilló enojada

─ Joder Sirius Black, entiéndelo , mi año es 1996 , caí en la época equivocada , caí 20 años después y de entre todas las personas con la que me pude topar tubo que haber sido contigo - gritó enojada mientras salía de la sala común dejando a Sirius confundido.

La manera en que le había gritado era como si lo conociera, como si fueran conocidos o algo parecido.

_Bien, creyendo que lo del futuro sea verdad ¿Qué probabilidades habría de que el y ella se conocieran? , pocas , muy pocas._

Resoplo intentando alejar todo pensamiento de su cabeza y se acostó en el sillón esperando a que anocheciera.

_Si, así pasaría el 23 de diciembre y el 24 será aún mejor - pensó con sarcasmo_ mientras cerraba los ojos intentando encontrar algo de sueño

Luego de unas horas Sirius abrió los ojos con pereza acostumbrándose a las luces de las lámparas que iluminaban la sala común. Se levantó pereza y miró hacia la ventana. Estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para adivinar que se habría perdido la cena o vendría dentro de poco. Suspiro mientras se encaminaba al gran comedor pero recordó todo lo sucedido antes de quedar dormido y abrió los ojos como platos

_¿Dónde se había metido Hermione?_

Se paseo por el castillo pero no veía ninguna sombra de la castaña. Se asusto un poco. De todos modos, Dumbledore había dejado cierta responsabilidad en los hombros de Sirius al hacerse cargo de la castaña confundida y el la perdía

_Ni que fuera una niña - pensó mal humorado_

Oyo un sollozo en los jardines traseros de la profesora Sprout y se acercó para encontrarse con la misma castaña que había permanecido en sus pensamientos hasta ese momento hecha un ovillo en una de las bancas cerca de la fuente mientras sollozaba.

Aquella imagen sin saber muy bien porque le partió el corazón.

Se acerco a ella con cuidado y vio que estaba temblando.

_Claro, hace frío - pensó_ mientras le pasaba la chaqueta que traía puesta sobre sus hombros haciendo que ella se sobresaltara y subiera la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos.

Los ojos de la castaña estaban hinchados y llorosos y por sus mejillas corrían finas lagrimas.

Sirius suspiro y se sentó a su lado sin saber muy bien ni que hacer ni que decir , eso de consolar jamás se le dio bien.

Torpemente paso un brazo sobre los hombros de la castaña y la sintió relajarse ante su tacto. Aquello lo alegro y se dio la suficiente confianza como para acercarla su cuerpo haciendo que la chica recostara su cabeza en su pecho.

Su cabello le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, podía oler claramente su fragancia a flores y campo y aspiro suavemente el aroma impregnándose totalmente de él mientras que la castaña por su parte hacía lo mismo con el aroma masculino y de dulce que desprendía el moreno

Hermione no sabía porque lloraba por Sirius pero su trato le dolía, además del hecho de estar a millones millones de años lejos de sus amigos y familia.

Suspiro en el pecho de Sirius y dejo que unas últimas lagrimas salieran por sus mejillas.

Luego de unos momentos que parecieron eternos Hermione se separo lentamente del cuerpo de Sirius y al levantar la vista se sonrojo por la cercanía de sus rostros.

Podía sentir la respiración de el moreno muy cerca de ella , podía oler más intensamente aquel aroma que desprendía , y se perdió en sus ojos grises tan profundos que se sentía caer en ellos, en su cabello no tan despeinado como en un futuro pero si lo suficiente como para ser indomable por un peine , en su barba de un día , en su aspecto varonil, en sus brazos muy bien formados y por último en sus labios.

Desvío rápidamente la mirada por aquellos pensamientos, era completamente fuera de lugar, era el padrino de Harry

Por su parte el merodeador se quedo embobado viendo las orbes color miel de la castaña, su pelo con finos bucles que caían sobre sus hombros , su nariz fina y respingada , en sus finas y delicadas pestañas , en el aroma más fuerte que desprendía la chica entre sus brazos y en sus finos y carnosos labios.

Vio como la chica desviaba la mirada y con suma delicadeza la tomo por el mentón obligándola a mirarlo. La castaña se sonrojo y Sirius sonrío arrogantemente como sólo el sabía hacer

Despues de otro minuto en el que ambos se sostenían la mirada sin percatarse de los pensamientos de el otro Sirius rompió el silencio

─ Oye , lo siento, no debí ser tan.. - no encontraba palabra adecuada así que la castaña lo ayudo

─ Olvídalo, estaba un poco alterada , es … difícil - dijo y Sirius asintió y entonces oyó como unos pasos cerca de allí y se levanto sosteniendo aún fuertemente a la chica entre sus brazos

─ Nose tu pero yo muero de hambre - dijo ganando que la chica rodara los ojos con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

Sirius sonrío satisfecho de haberla alegrado y se fueron al gran comedor a comer en la desierta mesa de Gryfindor en la que sólo estaban dos chicas de 2do y uno de 7tmo y ellos.

El ambiente era calmado y no se oía más que las respiraciones de la gente que allí se encontraba.

Luego de comer Sirius se levanto y le hizo una seña a Hermione para que lo siguiera y juntos se fueron a la habitación de los chicos.

Al llegar Hermione observo el espacio, era muy parecido a la habitación de Harry y Ron , sólo que ésta tenía su toque … merodeador

─ LOS MERODEADORES - gritó cayendo en cuenta por primera vez en todo el día que se encontraba en la época de los famosos merodeadores donde se encontraba el traidor de los padres de Harry, los padres de Harry y su antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras

─ ¿Los conoces? - pregunto intrigado Sirius y Hermione asintió

─ Algo así, digamos que son famosos en mi tiempo - dijo y Sirius sonrío arrogante

─ Ya sabía yo que son inmunes a mis encantos - murmuro y Hermione resoplo

─ No me refería precisamente a con las chicas , más bien es por su mapa - dijo y Sirius abrió los ojos como plato

─ Eso es secreto , ¿Cómo es que..? - pregunto pero al ver el semblante de la castaña lo dejo pasar - olvídalo, luego te sacare la información - dijo haciendo que la castaña sonriera.

─ ¿Dónde me duermo? - pregunto mirando las 4 camas vacías

─ En la que está a mi lado, las otras tres son de Peter, James y Remus - dijo y Hermione suspiro nostálgica

─ Mantenme alejada de todo lo referente a Petigrew - pidió y Sirius levantó una ceja

─ Supongo que también es otra cosa que figura en mi lista de cosas por preguntarte ¿Verdad? - pregunto y la castaña asintió - vale , le quitas la diversión al asunto - dijo y obtuvo como respuesta un resoplido - mejor dormimos un rato que mañana es navidad - dijo y la castaña frunció el ceño

─ ¿Navidad? - pregunto y Sirius asintió mientras ella intentaba por todos los medios posibles no cambiar su semblante al de la chica triste que se escondía tras esa máscara sin emoción aparente

_Sirius y Harry jamás pudieron pasar una navidad juntos - pensó_ con nostalgia mientras se daba la vuelta y cerraba los ojos tratando de dormid mientras una lágrima traicionera rodaba por su mejilla

* * *

_ Bueno aquí está el 2 cap, no tarde mucho en actualizar :)_

_Orgullosa estoy de mi misma jeje , bueno espero que les haya gustado y agradesco a las que se han tomado un tiempito para leer mi fic y dejarme reviews._

_Tambien pasense por mis otras historias y espero que sea de su agrado. _

_Nos leemos pronto. Espero sus reviews :)_


	3. Jane

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**Espero que les guste. Aunque se que la idea ya esta trillada, no pude evitar escribirla. Simplemente porque Sirius/Hermione es mi pareja predilecta y porque amo a los Merodeadores**

**

* * *

**

**3- Jane **

Los intensos rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana del cuarto de los merodeadores, donde sólo 2 camas estaban siendo ocupadas. Pero ninguno de los presentes parecía percatarse de la hora ni del día, seguían soñando.

Un repiqueteo de alas y un ruidito muy fastidioso retumbo por toda la habitación haciendo que Hermione abriera los ojos con pereza.

Miró a todos lados intentando recordar todo lo sucedido. Por un momento tubo un sentimiento de esperanza al pensar que todo había sido un mal sueño pero al ver a la cama de al lado y ver el cuerpo del padrino de Harry suspiro.

Concentro su mirada en la ventana. En el exterior del castillo estaban cayendo grandes copos de nieve llenando todos los terrenos de motas blancas , pero al ver más detenidamente soltó un grito que hizo que Sirius se sobresaltara

─ ¿Qué… cuando… donde? - pregunto cayéndose de la cama.

En cualquier otro momento Hermione se hubiera destornillado de la risa pero su vista seguía fija en la ventana.

Sirius enfocó su mirada en la castaña y sonrío. A pesar de sus tontas ideas de que todo pudo haber sido un sueño no era así.

─ ¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido levantándose del suelo

Hermione señaló la ventana donde se encontraban cientos y cientos de lechuza haciendo una especie de fila.

Sirius sonrío y abrió la ventana y de inmediato montones de lechuzas y una que otras aves exóticas entraron dejando caer en su cama un montón de paquetes y sobres.

Hermione frunció el ceño luego de que todas las lechuzas se fueron

─ ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? - pregunto luego de salir de su shock

─ Pues es navidad y siempre es así - dijo como si esa fuera la respuesta a todas las preguntas que se arremolinaban en la mente de la chica

─ ¿Siempre recibes tantos.. regalos? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño a una especie de motita rosada que iba de un lado a otro

─ Si, aunque este año son menos - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - creo que Cecilia y Flor ya tienen pareja

─ ¿S-son todos d-de chicas? - pregunto la leona incrédula.

─ Pues claro, son de mis admiradoras - dijo

─ ¿Tienes tantas admiradoras?

─ ¿Pues que esperabas? , siendo tan guapo - dijo y la castaña bufó

─ Presumido - dijo mientras entraba al baño cerrando la puerta fuertemente tras ella.

─ Buenos días a ti también - gritó Sirius sonriendo mientras empezaba a abrir sus regalos.

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

─ Harry… ¿no es extraño que Hermione no haya ido a clases? - pregunto Ron mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo en el gran comedor.

─ Si , de hecho no la he visto por los pasillos - dijo el aludido frunciendo el ceño

─ Hola chicos ¿han visto a Hermione? Encontré las haditas de los Quickles y quería mostrárselas - dijo Luna sentándose a su lado

─ No, la hemos estado buscando pero… - Ron se vió interrumpido por su hermana menor quien entraba al comedor a carrera

─ Chicos ¿alguno ha visto a Hermione? - preguntó y los 3 negaron - bien , es oficial , se desapareció , Parvati y Lavender dicen que no la vieron más después de que salió del cuarto como en la madrugada - dijo Ginny entre jadeos ya que aún no controlaba del todo su respiración.

─ Estará jugando con Wrackspurts - dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros

─ ¿Dónde esta Hermione? - pregunto Cho Chang mientras se acercaba al grupo de chicos en el comedor

─ ¿Qué acaso todo el mundo necesita de ella justo ahora? - dijo Ginny bufando. En realidad ella también la estaba buscando pero la sola presencia de la asiática cerca de Harry le molestaba.

Cho se encogió de hombros

─ MacGonagall la lleva buscando y nada - dijo y luego de echarle una mirada de soslayo a Harry suspiro - bien , pues díganle que la profesora la busca

Luego de un silencio incomodo en el que ninguno de los presentes Harry se levantó sobresaltando a todos

─ Ire a hablar con Dumbledore - dijo y antes de darle tiempo de replicar a ninguno Parvati y Lavender aparecieron a sus lados

─ Oigan chicos tenemos información que les pudiera ayudar - dijo Parvati - estaba teniendo unos sueños extraños

─ Perturbadores - aclaro Lavender

─ Bien , como sea , se levanto , como suele hacer siempre que sueña con Black y .. - Parvati abrió los ojos como platos a la vez que se tapaba la boca con las manos y Lavender bufaba.

─ ¿Con quien? - pregunto Ron frunciendo el ceño

─ Hola amor - dijo Lavender intentando cambiar el tema. Para Ron funciono , pero no para Ginny ni Harry

─ ¿Con Sirius? - pregunto Ginny incrédula

─ Pues si ¿Qué otro Black conoces? - pregunto Parvati

Lavender soltó un grito ahogado y mando una mirada asesina a su mejor amiga

─ Encima de que abres la boca , la embarras más - dijo y su amiga suspiró

─ Explíquense de una vez - pidió Ginny

─ Como somos sus compañeras de cuarto, siempre nos damos cuenta de que por las noches duerme intranquila , Par se preocupo y decidimos un día mantenernos en vela como en una pijamaza vigilando con cuidado a Hermione ,y no paraba de hablar en sueños , más bien balbucear una que otra coherencia , pero siempre era sobre Black. Es algo.. inquietante , digo por el hecho de que … bueno , es inquietante - dijo Lavender intentando no mencionar la palabra "Aberración" o "Muerto".

Harry quien se había mantenido callo suspiró. Había notado que desde aquel día en el ministerio , precisamente luego de lo del velo. Hermione parecía decaída. Pero Harry pensaba que era por simple lástima hacia su persona . Pero aquello ocultaba algo.

─ Bien , gracias , eso no ayudo mucho de todos modos - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y daba grandes zancadas hacia el despacho del director.

Ginny lo miró unos segundos confundida entre si seguirlo o no pero decidió hacerlo.

─ Harry espera te acompaño - dijo ella corriendo a su lado

Harry se detuvo un segundo , la miró y sonrío sin notar el leve rubor en las mejillas de la peli roja.

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

Cuando ya iba por su décimo quinto regalo la puerta del baño se abrió y de allí salió una castaña totalmente irritada.

Hizó caso omiso a la mirada penetrante de su compañero y se sentó en su cama viendo por la ventana

─ Estás de muy mal humor para ser Navidad - observó el moreno.

Hermione bufó

─ Vaya Navidad , sin mis amigos - susurró intentando mantener las lagrimas que amaneraban con salir de sus ojos.

La verdad es que el despertar tan temprano , con lechuzas trayendo tontos regalos de tontas admiradoras de Sirius la había llenado de una rabia incomprensible. Dentro en el baño intento excusarse consigo misma diciéndose que era porque estaba celosa de que a Sirius le mandaran regalos y a ella no. Pero aquella idea era tan tonta que no duro mucho en su cabeza. También recordó que si hubiese sido distinto hubiera despertado con una pila de regalos , entre los que se encontraría un abrigo de la señora Wesley , algun pendiente de Luna , algún libro por parte de Ron , alguna prenda de Ginny , y un objeto de gran importancia por parte de Harry. Pero entonces recordó que estaba en otra época , una en la que no tenía nadie conocido y el único era un arrogante y egocéntrico moreno que en ese instante estaba al otro lado de la puerta deleitándose con los estúpidos regalos de sus tontas fans.

Aquello era celos aunque no lo quisiera admitir y muy dentro de ella lo supiera

_¿A mi que me importa lo que reciba o no ese idiota al fin y al cabo? - pensó iracunda terminando de ducharse._

Pero al verlo allí sentando en su cama abriendo sus regalos era peor de lo que pudo imaginar. Sentía ira e impotencia , quería gritar que extraña a sus amigos , su tiempo pero no podía darse el lujo de arruinarle el momento a Sirius que parecía un niño pequeño

─ Oye… yo .. ¿soy ..? … nada - dijo desviando la mirada de los orbes miel y volviendo a concentrarse en la mota peluda que volaba de un extremo a otro en su habitación.

─ ¿Mi amigo? .. lo dudo - dijo irritada mientras se recostaba en su cama mirando directamente a Sirius. El moreno hizó un gesto de tristeza y luego se recompuso.

─ Podemos serlo - dijo y la castaña alzó una ceja

─ ¿Estás conciente que tarde o temprano regresare a donde pertenezco verdad? - pregunto entrecerrando los ojos

─ Pues… supongo , pero digo… no creo que te apetezca hacer amigos a mitad del año , además es más fácil si somos amigos ¿no? , digo con eso de que se tu secreto - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La castaña suspiro meditando sus palabras. Sabía que tenía razón. Pero no, no lo admitiría

─ Sigue con tus tontos regalos Black - dijo ésta volteando a mirar el techo ignorando la sonrisa socarrona del merodeador

─ ¿Celosa? - pregunto y ella bufó

─ Si, si lo que sea - dijo mientras veía como la mota peluda se colocaba en sus manos.

La acarició delicadamente y vió como ésta se encogía en sus manos.

─ Es linda - comentó y Sirius alzó la mirada viendo a que se refería la castaña

─ Lose , me la regalo Evans - dijo Sirius.

Las palabras del moreno pusieron iracunda a Hermione quien soltó la pequeña motita como si quemase.

Sirius alzó una ceja

─ Otra admiradora más - bufó molesta

─ Realmente no , Lily es muy … muy orgullosa para serlo, aunque siéndote sincero se que muy por dentro muere por mi , pero claro no le haría nada ya que no es mi tipo y además está James - dijo éste sonriendo mientras recordaba como su amigo miraba a la peli roja.

Hermione se atragantó con su propia saliva y se levantó de un brinco de la cama como si tuviera un resorte

─ ¿Lily Potter está aquí? - gritó ella con incredulidad.

Miró a Sirius quien abrió los ojos como plato y ella enseguida se dio cuenta de su error

─ Mierda - susurró e intentó salir de ese cuarto cuanto antes pero unas gruesas manos la detuvieron jalando su muñeca.

─ ¿Dijiste Potter? - pregunto el merodeador.

─ Mierda , mierda , mierda

_¿Por qué los tontos profesores se empeñan en que somos menores para encantamientos tan fuertes como un borrador de memoria? , sería útil - pensó la castaña_

─ ¿Dijiste Potter? - volvió a preguntar el merodeador recobrando un poco el shock

La castaña parpadeo repetidamente dándose cuenta de la cercanía de ambos.

Cuando Sirius jaló a Hermione por la muñeca no reparó en que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

─ Sirius olvida lo que dije - dijo ella intentándose zafar del agarre el moreno.

No por que quería salir de allí sino por la extraña sensación que recorría todo su ser con aquel contacto.

Sirius sonrío en su interior. Le había llamado por su nombre de pila.

─ No - dijo fuertemente y al ver el desconcierto de la chica aclaró - no te vayas , digo , es navidad ¿no? , somos dos pobres vegetales encerrados en este castillo , pasémosla bien - dijo intentando no sonar tan tonto y no decir lo que verdaderamente pretendía

_"Oh si pasémosla bien , eso implica que pases todo el día conmigo"_

La castaña medito sus palabras y asintió lentamente para luego sentir como el agarre del chico se suavizaba para convertirse como en una suave caricia.

Sin darse cuenta de sus actos bajo su manos hasta atrapar la de la castaña y la invitó a sentarse en su cama.

La castaña miró recelosa los regalos pero al ver las orbes grises del padrino de su mejor amigo se sentó con un suspiro

Un incomodo silencio se expandió entre ellos y parecía que ninguno lo rompería.

Sirius estaba pensando en las palabras de Hermione "Lily Potter" y en que demonios le ocurría a su corazón que estaba más acelerado de lo normal.

Por su parte Hermione se recriminaba mentalmente por su desliz y maldecía a su pulso por haberse alterado de aquella manera

Sirius estuvo a punto de romper el silencio con una pregunta como ¿Potter? Pero al ver la expresión de la leona prefirió dejarlo por la paz.

La motita se acerco a donde Sirius y se poso en su hombre. Éste sonrío y le hizo una pequeña caricia logrando la mirada de la castaña. Ésta sonrío enternecida.

─ ¿Te gusta? - pregunto Sirius y Hermione asintió

─ Me recuerda a una mascota que compro una amiga mía al inició de éste año , digo… del .. bueno hace un tiempo - dijo y Sirius asintió compendiándola.

─ Es linda , aunque no se porque Evans creyó que me gustaría - dijo rascándose la barbilla pensativamente

─ ¿No es así? - pregunto la castaña

─ Pues… si , pero… soy chico - dijo y la castaña rodó los ojos

─ Machista - susurro y Sirius sonrío divertido

La motita empezó a bailar por toda la habitación ganándose una carcajada por parte de Sirius y una sonrisa de Hermione

─ ¿Cómo lo llamaras? - pregunto la castaña.

─ Nose ¿alguna idea? - preguntó el merodeador.

La castaña hizo un gesto pensativo y de repente a Sirius le vino una idea en mente

─ ¿Cuán es tu segundo nombre? - pregunto sorprendiendo a la leona.

─ Jane - respondió ésta con el ceño fruncido

─ Bien , entonces Jane será - dijo haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara

La motita dio un saltito feliz y se frotó contra la mejilla haciendo que la castaña soltara una carcajada.

Sirius pasó su mirada por el resto de los regalos pero ninguno parecía ser de los que buscaba así que suspiro llamando la atención de Hermione

─ ¿En que piensas? , si se puede saber - dijo la leona.

─ En nada en particular , sólo unos tontos que no se dignaron a siquiera felicitarme - dijo éste con rencor y la castaña alzó una ceja

─ ¿También hay hombres entre tus club de admiradoras? - pregunto intentando relajar el ambiente , lo que logró haciendo que el moreno rodara los ojos y se riera

─ No lo se , y si es así , prefería no enterarme , no me refería a eso particularmente - dijo mientras cogía un paquete pequeño y lo abría.

La chica paso su mirada por el montón de regalos pero hubo uno que le llamo su atención , se acerco a él y lo agarro viéndolo detenidamente.

Había una pequeña tarjeta que decía "Cornamenta".

─ James - susurró y Sirius la miró confundido.

Hermione le quitó el pequeño reloj que tenía en sus manos y lo sustituyo por esa pequeña caja de regalo.

Sirius la miró detenidamente y se fijo que era de su amigo. Suspiro ignorando el regalo y lo dejo en un lado apartado aunque aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido por la castaña quien frunció el ceño

─ ¿Pasó algo entre tu y el … digo .. y James? - se corrigió automáticamente.

_Oh si , decir "y el papá de Harry" sería un gran desliz_

─ No - dijo mordazmente.

La castaña suspiró

─ Sirius - dijo ella buscando la mirada de aquel guapo chico que tenía en frente.

Sus ojos se encontraron unos segundos y luego la castaña apartó su vista visiblemente sonrojada.

─ Vale , es que James y Remus siempre han sido mis mejores amigos y pasamos siempre juntos , pero por obra y gracia de Merlín este año el papá de Lily le pidió a James que lo ayudara en uno de sus tontos artefactos muggles y el muy idiota aceptó y Remus.. fue con su mamá .. pensé en quedarme con Peter , pero el muy cobarde huyo como rata despavorida - dijo

─ Como cosa rara - ironizo la castaña y al ver la mirada confusa de Sirius negó con la cabeza - olvídalo , en fin… James quiere pasar tiempo con Lily , supongo que deberías entender que cuando alguien se enamora , hace cosas estúpidas , y no piensa , y pues Remus… es su mamá - dijo

─ No no lose - dijo éste

─ ¿No sabes que? - pregunto la castaña confundida.

─ Nose lo que es estar enamorado - dijo y la castaña frunció el ceño - ¿y tu? - pregunto.

La castaña meditó su respuesta mientras la imagen de un Victor Krum besándola y luego la imagen de Ron venían a su mente.

Negó con la cabeza brevemente

─ No.. no realmente , no he.. tenido… ya sabes , nada con ningún chico - dijo sonrojándose

Aquel pensamiento hizo que Sirius sonriera como tonto alegre de que esa castaña no hubiese tenido novio nunca

_¿Por qué demonios me alegro? - pensó_

─ Si, pero … ¿enamorarte? , es decir , beso , querer estar con el y cosas así , según me cuenta James - pregunto Sirius

─ No… sólo tuve dos pequeños enamoramientos , uno tan tonto como otro, pero jamás llegue a depender de ninguno , nada serio - dijo la castaña.

Sirius suspiro mordiéndose la lengua para no presionarla más con el tema.

Entonces otra pregunta llegó a su mente y antes de poder evitarlo lo había cuestionado en voz alta

─ ¿Cómo sabes que a James le gusta Lily? - preguntó

La castaña palideció y tragó saliva nerviosamente

─ E-este… p-pues… t-tu , tu dijiste que bueno , que el papá de Lily le pidió y el fue como tonto , eso sólo puede implicar eso ¿no? , además acordamos que no preguntas , no por ahora - dijo Hermione y Sirius asintió - y yo opino que deberías ver que te regalo, al fin y al cabo si se acordó de ti - dijo con una sonrisa.

Sirius sonrío también pero negó

─ No , sólo con una condición - dijo y al ver que Hermione alzó una ceja el sonrío anchamente , no era mala idea lo que su descabellada cabeza proponía - me ayudes a abrir todos mis regalos - dijo

Hermione lo pensó un instante.

Esa era la escusa perfecta para pasar más tiempo con él y quizás compartir algunas risas y charlas , pero no le agradaba la idea de ver que le regalaban sus tontas admiradoras. Decidió aceptar por querer que Sirius aceptara el presente de James y además de que no se podía dar el lujo de mostrar celos

Luego de una media hora en la que abrieron una tras otro y otro regalo se dejaron caer uno al lado del otro en la cama cansados.

─ Vaya no imagine ver tantas ranas de chocolates en mi vida - dijo Hermione suspirando.

─ Si pero por experiencia propia , no comas ninguna - dijo y Hermione alzó una ceja - Armotentia - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione rodó los ojos pero luego soltó una carcajada.

─ Recuerdo que un amigo mío recibió muchas de esas en San Valentin , parecía sufrir un ataque de pánico con tantos chocolates y no poder comerse ni uno - dijo entre risas mientras Sirius la oía entre divertido y fascinado

─ Pobre chico, vaya que lo entiendo , pero ya me acostumbre - dijo

─ Oye.. dijiste que experiencia propia , es decir que ya habías caído en ese jueguito… - empezó a decir Hermione pero Sirius la cortó

─ No pienso contarte señorita , usted jamás responde ninguna de mis preguntas - dijo él y la castaña hizo un adorable puchero que estuvo a punto de romper la resistencia del merodeador pero resistió

─ Sabes que no puedo responder mucho por ahora - dijo algo seria y el moreno se reprendió por arruinar el momento

─ Vale , vale , señorita misterios , pero al menos cuéntame uno , un solo de tus enamoramientos , me entró curiosidad - pidió el moreno intentando fingir desinterés

!Por las barbas de Merlín! !desinterés un cuerno! Sirius Black se moría por saber más de ello

─ Pudiste hacer una pregunta más interesante , pero bueno… en el torneo de los tres magos un búlgaro me invitó al baile , salimos a caminar y pues .. me beso y me dijo que le gustaba , me sentí especial, era mi primer beso y pues.. creo que eso conllevo a que me interesara en él - dijo la chica . Había reparado en que había delatado que se volvería a realizar el torneo pero al parecer Sirius no se dio cuenta de aquello.

En realidad no se dio cuenta de aquello ya que sólo un pensamiento cruzaba su mente

_Ese idiota búlgaro la beso , idiota búlgaro , idiota torneo de los 3 magos - pensaba colérico_

─ ¿Torneo de los 3 magos? - pregunto incrédulo

Hermione suspiró

─ Te toca a ti contarme , no quiero preguntas de ese maldito torneo - dijo recordando los sucesos de ese torneo. Por poco Harry muere y Cedric…

─ Oh bueno… una chica que era un año menor que yo en ese entonces , coloco la poción en una rana de chocolate que su amiga muy amablemente me entró alegando ser de una admiradora , yo me lo comí y pues… estuve 2 días enteros delirando por la chica , hasta que Lunático se dio cuenta del chocolate y me dio el remedio - dijo y la castaña alzó la ceja adivinando que había algo más

─ ¿En que año estabas? - quiso saber y Sirius negó

─ No te dire - dijo

─ Anda - pidió moviendo sus pestañas coquetamente.

Sirius suspiró. A esos malditos ojos no le podía negar nada

─ Segundo - dijo y cerro los ojos esperando la carcajada que se avecinaba y que por cierto no tardo en llegar a sus oídos.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad y la castaña no paraba de retorcerse de la risa al lado de Sirius el frunció el ceño

─ No es tan gracioso - dijo enojado.

Hermione lo miró entre lagrimas de risa e intento controlar su respiración. Luego de lograrlo sonrío

─ Oh si que da risa , te dejaste enamorar por una chiquilla , impresionante - dijo burlonamente y Sirius en un gesto infantil le sacó la lengua haciendo que ella riera otra vez.

La pequeña motita se situó en la cama en el espacio que había entre ambos y empezó a acurrucarse haciéndose un ovillo.

Hermione la acarició delicadamente mientras la veía embelezada

─ Quiero una motita - dijo haciendo mohín que hizo sonreir a Sirius

─ Lástima , yo si tengo - dijo y la castaña lo fulmino con la mirada

─ Es increíble , ¿sabes que si ese club de fans tiene un plan de financiamiento o algo así? , mira todo lo que te regalaron en un solo día , un tablero de ajedrez mágico , toda una tienda entera de dulces , una escoba nueva , ropa tanto muggle como túnicas , ¿y por cierto quien te regalo un shampoo? - pregunto burlona.

─ Digamos que la profesora Sprout siente un fuerte cariño hacia mi cabello - dijo y Hermione abrió los ojos como platos

─ ¿La profesora es una admiradora tuya? - pregunto incrédula

─ De las mejores si me permites decirlo - dijo burlón y la chica le dio un golpe en el hombro

─ Oye te falta por abrir un regalo - le recordó alzando la pequeña caja .

Sirius bufó y tomo el regalo abriendolo.

Adentro sólo había una carta. Bufó indignado y dejo la carta en la cama sin mirarla.

Hermione frunció el ceño y la agarró

─ Leela - le ordeno

─ No - dijo

─ Que la leas - dijo Hermione

─ Que no - dijo el merodeador

─ Pareces un niño berrinchudo , entonces yo te la leeré - dijo mientras la abría y la miraba la implacable caligrafía de James.

_Tan parecida a la de Harry - pensó con nostalgia_

Sirius iba a replicar pero Hermione lo interrumpió leyendo la carta

─ _Querido Canuto me , nos , estarás odiando en este momento y seguro me despertare mañana con un vociferador , pero en serio lo lamento. Primera navidad que no pasamos juntos desde hace tiempo ¿sabes? , se te extraño por aca. Lily me comento ( de las pocas cosas que le pude sacar ya que está decidida a ignorarme ) que te había mandado un obsequio con la intención de que dejaras de ser … cito textualmente "un idiota , ególatra , egocéntrico , fanfarrón y hueco" , ¿Qué te dio? , bueno no me digas , prefiero ahorrarme otras palabras en el vociferador , también te preguntaras porque no te regale nada. Prefiero dártelo cuando regresemos , en serio Canuto . Por cierto Peter me comentó de su huida , muy graciosa por cierto, así que debes andar pasándolo sólo , en serio cuando llegue te lo recompensare y de Remus me dijo que también te daría el regalo cuando llegue , al parecer su mamá le encontró un remedio para lo de su condición , muy bueno realmente , estoy esperando para ver si funciona , bueno me despido _

_POSDATA: no seas tan rudo con el vociferador , Lily duerme mucho._

Hermione sonrío por varios aspectos … condición de Remus… claramente sabía a que se refería pero haría caso omiso . Lily duerme mucho… igual que Harry.

Sirius miró detenidamente a Hermione esperando que no haya sospechado nada y al ver su semblante tan tranquilo suspiro aliviado

Hermione se levantó de su cama dejándolo confundido.

La castaña le tendió una mano y lo ayudo a levantarse

─ Ya nos saltamos el desayuno y si no nos apuramos , puede que el almuerzo también - dijo mientras salía de su habitación sin reparar que aún tenía sus manos unidas a la del merodeador

* * *

_Chicas mil sorrys se que tarde un poco pero es que mi imaginación se fue de vacasiones a Aruba._

_Pero regreso my ladys :D_

_Gracias por su apoyo :) como ven pues si.. este fic tiene sus detalles distintos a los cliche acostumbrados._

_Quizé que Sirius supiera todo desde un principio porque mi corazón hace "click" en cada pelea que tienen Sirius/Hermione y preferí evitar una :)_

_Graicas por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto _


	4. Muérdago

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**Espero que les guste. Aunque se que la idea ya esta trillada, no pude evitar escribirla. Simplemente porque Sirius/Hermione es mi pareja predilecta y porque amo a los Merodeadores**

* * *

**4- Muérdago **

Al llegar al Gran Comedor se quedaron sorprendidos por la majestuosidad del lugar. Hermione abrió repetidas veces la boca intentando busca un adjetivo que describiera lo que veía pero no encontraba nada adecuado

─ Wow - dijo Sirius

─ Si, wow - dijo Hermione atónita mirando el enorme árbol, dorado que se encontraba en una esquina cerca de la mesa de los profesores , adornados por muchas hadas , sombreros , bolas , campanas , y hasta unas pequeñas guirnaldas que se iluminaban formando palabras a cualquiera que pasara por su lado.

Sirius detuvo su mirada en la oji miel que tenía a su lado y sintió su corazón latir más rápido que lo que hubiese hecho nunca. La expresión embelezada de Hermione se le hacía demasiado hermosa. Jamás había visto una expresión así en una chica y era de lo más tentador besarla.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos por simples 2 razones

1- Es del futuro pronto regresara a su lugar y no puedo permitirme encariñarme con ella

2- No parece que fuera de su tipo

─ Ven - dijo jalando a Sirius hacia donde se encontraba el árbol.

Las guirnaldas empezaron a iluminar palabras como "navidad" , "paz" , "prosperidad" , "amor" , "amistad" , "futuro" , pero fue una la que le llamo la atención "besala".

Sirius frunció el ceño.

Debo estar paranoico - pensó pero al oir una leve risita de su acompañante la miró detenidamente.

La chica tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y miraba al techo. Sirius siguió su mirada y sintió sus mejillas volverse de un rojo escarlata.

_!Maldito Muérdago embrujado bueno para nada! - gruño mentalmente el merodeador_ mientras intentaba lanzar un hechizo no verbal a la plantita que se deslizaba de un lado a otro descaradamente, pero su cabeza no daba para otra cosa que maldecir y maldecir a todo aquel que pudiera.

Miró a la mesa de profesores y vió que Dumbledore sonreía anchamente mientras tomaba un poco de jugo

_!Maldito viejo loco y sus ocurrentes ideas! ¿A quien se le ocurre poner un muérdago aquí? - pensó iracundo._

Bajo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de la castaña quien lo veía con cierta diversión y temor en sus ojos.

_Oh si, besar al padrino de tu mejor amigo , muy sensato , felicidades Hermione Granger - pensaba sarcásticamente la castaña _

Lo peor no era el maldito muérdago allí arriba sino que ella quería hacerlo.

_Es atractivo, es sarcástico , es gracioso , dulce , paciente , atolondrado , rebelde , alocado … ególatra , egocéntrico , fanfarrón hueco - pensaba con frustración_

─ ¿Qué esperas? Bésala - gritaron dos chicos de 3ro entre risas.

_!Malditos mocosos cuando los agarre! - pensó el moreno visiblemente nervioso._

Tragó saliva tratando de ignorar el picor de sus manos y las ganas de agarrar su varita y maldecir a ese muérdago , miró detenidamente a la castaña esperando algún gesto de su parte pero nada.

_!Nada! ¿es que esta mujer puede ser más incomprensible? ¿puede siquiera hacer un guiño, una sonrisa , sonrojarse ,apartarse , besarme , abofetearme o algo maldita sea? - pensaba frustrado el moreno._

─ Albus ¿no piensas detener esta tontería? - pregunto MacGonagall a su lado

─ No mi quería Minerva , si estoy de lo más entretenido - dijo radiante el director

─ P-pero… p-puede cambiar el futuro - dijo MacGonagall quien estaba conciente de la situación de Hermione.

─ ¿No fue para eso que cayó aquí? , Minerva sería mucho fantasear con que esto fue una casualidad , muy bien sabes tú que los gira tiempos no retroceden más de un día sino es por un caso muy , muy , extremadamente muy especial , aquellos sentimientos de la chica fueron los que activaron el gira tiempo y justo cayó en la época del señor Black y de los padres de su amigo ¿no? - pregunto Dumbledore quien no despegaba la vista de aquellos dos nerviosos y sonrojados chicos.

─ P-pero profesor ¿c-como s-sabe usted eso? - tartamudeo MacGonagall

─ Oh Minerva a callar , y disfrutar , que es navidad - dijo Albus mientras sonreía más anchamente dejando a la profesora con el ceño fruncido.

─ Joder Black que la beses - gritó un chico de 5to

_!Jodido impertinente , ¿Por qué no te fuiste con los demás de tu jodido salón? - pensó Sirius._

Hermione suspiró luego de un rato y sonrío mientras se alejaba de Sirius y se sentaba en la mesa de Gryfindor dejando a todos helados.

Los chicos por su parte se preguntaban porque el idiota no había besado a semejante belleza.

Las chicas estaban divididas entre el enojo y la envidia por no ser ellas la que se encontraban debajo del muérdago y la indignación por ver como la chica lo rechazaba.

En la mesa de profesores , la mayoría ajenos a este suceso excepto MacGonagall que suspiro de alivio y Dumbledore que sonreía más anchamente

─ Bien no resulto - suspiró el viejo.

─ ¿Tú convocaste ese muérdago? - pregunto la profesora alarmada

─ Oh no Minerva , de hecho , es una interesante historia , ese muérdago fue embrujado para moverse a su antojo , claro que sólo por sentimientos - dijo guiñándole el ojo a un iracundo Sirius que miraba a Dumbledore mientras seguía allí parado intentando controlar la ira y no abalanzarse sobre su director.

_No, es malo. Me traería problemas . Iría a parar a Azkaban - intentaba controlarse el moreno._

Luego de un tiempo que pudo recobrarse del shock se sentó al lado de la castaña sin hacer ningún comentario. Ambos estaban apenados y sonrojados.

_¿Qué demonios me pasa? Cobarde , oh si soy un perfecto cobarde . ¿Desde cuando Sirius Black se pone nervioso frente a una chica? - se preguntaba una y otra vez_ mientras comía su pavo y veía de soslayo a la chica que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos

_¿Qué demonios estuve a punto de hacer? !Por las Barbas de Merlín! - pensó intentando esquivar la mirada del moreno_

─ ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto una de las profesoras en el comedor quien mantenía la mirada fija en el viejo de barba que tenía al lado

─ Oh mi quería Minerva , aquel muérdago sólo sigue los sentimientos , pensamientos y deseo , me temo que el señor Black se ha quedado… prendado de la señorita Granger - dijo con una diminuta sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por Minerva

─ ¿C-como es eso? , es imposible , sólo se conocen de 2 días - dijo la profesora confundida

─ Oh Minerva en cuestiones del corazón no hay quien entienda - dijo sirviéndose una ración extra de pie de calabaza

Los pocos alumnos que estaban en el gran comedor no quitaban el ojo de la mesa Gryfindor donde dos alumnos comían en silencio.

─ Eso fue… - empezó a decir uno

─ Alucinante - completo su compañero

─ No la beso - dijo

─ No , no lo hizo , vaya , quizás no sea de su gusto - dijo una rubia que se sentaba a unos puesto de ellos con la clara intención de que varias personas la escucharan.

Llamando así la atención de los dos Gryfindor que estaban sumidos en un incomodo silencio.

La mirada de la leona decayó sin poder evitarlo.

_Claro, no puedo ser de su gusto , teniendo tantas seguidoras , seguro prefiere a una rubia 90 60 90 , entupidas medidas muggles - pensó irritada_

La castaña bajo la mirada a su plato medio vacío de pavo esquivando aquellas orbes grises que la ponían nerviosa

_Hormonas , estúpidas , estúpidas , estúpidas hormonas ¿para que las quiero? - pensó enojada . No sirven de nada , son un desperdicio , si , si , si ustedes no existieran yo estaría perfectamente tranquila olvidando al moreno de mi lado !al diablo con ustedes hormonas!_

Por su parte el merodeador miraba de hito en hito a la rubia de la mesa de Revenclaw que había abierto su bocota para decir aquello

_¿Qué no es de mi tipo? !¿Qué no es de mi tipo? , entra jodidamente entre de las de mi tipo - pensaba._

La rubia sonrío al ver tan decaída a la castaña y cuando iba a abrir la boca para soltar otro comentario ofensivo el profesor Dumbledore intervino oportunamente

─ Alumnos y alumnas , gracias por haber permanecido con nosotros en esta tan importante fecha , entre personas queridas , amigos , y ¿Por qué no? , uno que otro amor - dijo guiñándole el ojo discretamente a Hermione quien resopló indinada

_¿Qué acaso también su viejo director iba a pensar a sacar estúpidas ideas?_

─ Me complace anunciar que ya es de medianoche , esperando que hayan disfrutado de la deliciosa cena y la decoración , se pueden ir retirando a sus habitaciones - dijo mientras levantaba su copa.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron apresuradamente para ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales desde las ventanas de su habitación , pero los únicos que se quedaron allí fueron Sirius y Hermione.

El primero quería encontrar una manera de romper la tensión , y la segunda que seguía en sus pensamientos

─ Señorita Granger , señor Black me alegra que sigan aquí , ¿les gustaría subir a mi despacho? - pregunto Dumbledore.

Sirius y Hermione asintieron siguiéndole hacia su despacho mientras el chico se desvanaba los sesos por buscar las palabras adecuadas

─ Regalíz - pronunció el director y las gárgolas se hicieron a un lado dejando pasar a los 3.

Sobre el escritorio habían dos cajas de regalos. Hermione volteó a ver al director confundida y éste le regalo una cálida sonrisa.

─ Adelante señorita - con un gesto le indico que tomara los regalos. La castaña dudosa agarro la caja que estaba envuelta con una cinta verde. Lo agito un poco con temor a que se rompa haciendo que el viejo director soltara una carcajada que hizo despertar de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba al moreno.

Miró al director de hito en hito y luego paso su mirada a Hermione quien se sonrojo y volvió su mirada al regalo

─ Tranquila señorita no se quebrara el contenido - dijo y la leona asintió apenada mientras abría la caja.

Dio un grito de sorpresa haciendo que Sirius se sobresaltara

─ ¿Q-que es esto? - pregunto tomando entre sus manos una foto.

Sirius la vio detenidamente y abrió los ojos como platos

─ Oh.. ese no lo abrí , supongo que es un lindo momento - dijo el director ajustándose sus gafas de media luna mientras miraba detenidamente la imagen.

Sirius no podía creer lo que veía. Allí frente a él había una foto de todos los merodeadores sonriendo y Sirius agarraba por la cintura a Hermione quien se sonrojaba.

Instantáneamente sus ojos se encontraron y Hermione sonrío nerviosa tratando de aliviar la tensión

─ Si me permite decirlo señor Black , hacen linda pareja - dijo haciendo que ambos se quedaran de piedra

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos sintiendo sus mejillas arder y Sirius le lanzó una mirada envenenada sin poder evitarlo haciendo que el director sonriera más anchamente

_!Maldito viejo loco , ¿Cómo se le ocurre? , trato de aliviar la tensión y consigue otra peor , gracias! - pensaba enojado_

─ Señorita abra el siguiente - pidió el profesor haciendo caso omiso de la actitud de sus dos estudiantes

Hermione asintió y con mano temblorosa agarro una caja un poco más grande y con cuidado lo abrió

Al verlo se quedo pasmada y enseguida miró a su viejo profesor con una gran sonrisa

─ P-profesor gracias , p-pero no debió , digo… - el director la corto

─ Oh no señorita Granger no se preocupe , tengo entendido que usted es hija de muggles por lo que imagino que sus padres a estas alturas no deben tener ninguna cuenta en nuestro banco , además lo va a necesitar - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

─ S-supongo que entonces gracias - respondió ella aún anonada por el regalo que le había dado su viejo director

_Oh genial hasta Dumbledore le hace un regalo y yo no le di nada !Bravo Sirius! - pensó éste rabioso_

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del director , una que paso desapercibido por los dos.

─ También les quería informar , que el 31 habrá una salida para Hogsmeade , habrá muy pocas personas en el castillo así que no habrá problemas - dijo radiante

Hermione asintió con la cabeza gacha . Hogsmeade era un sitio que le traía un montón de recuerdos y tendría que ir. Aunque bien podría quedarse y aburrirse todo el 31.

─ Profesor ¿para que me mando llamar a mi? - pregunto Sirius.

─ Oh si señor Black , quería felicitarlo por su excelente discreción con respecto al tema de la señorita Granger , y quería informarles a ambos que ya está todo listo , cuando vuelva el resto del alumnado , se dará a conocer que eres una alumna de 6to año que cursara en Gryfindor, veremos si hay un cupo en la habitación de las chicas , y mantendrás la apariencia de una chica que estuvo toda su juventud en Inglaterra cursando sus estudios en casa - dijo Dumbledore

─ Entonces ¿tendré que decir que soy sangre pura? - pregunto mientras un pequeño recuerdo de Malfoy y sus seguidores insultándola se cruzaba por su mente

_!Es increible que hasta eso pueda extrañar! - pensó frustrada_

─ Efectivamente señorita Granger , por cierto se cambiara el apellido a Hermione Lupin - dijo

Sirius parpadeo confuso y luego abrió los ojos como platos mientras Hermione se atragantaba con su propia saliva

─ ¿Remus? - pregunto ella anonada.

Sirius estaba teniendo una batalla campal en su mente. ¿Qué es mas impresionante? ¿Qué el viejo loco pretenda hacer pasar a Hermione por pariente de Lunático o que ella sepa quien es?

─ Oh si señorita Granger , veo que ya lo conoce , mejor así , es el más indicado para el puesto , es muy discreto - dijo guiñándole un ojo a ambos

─ ¿Eso quiere decir que le tendrá que contar a Remus de donde viene? - pregunto Sirius y Dumbledore asintió

_Viejo loco , ya lo he dicho 20 veces hoy y sigo diciéndolo , viejo loco - pensó iracundo_

─ ¿Y porque no puede hacerse pasar por un familiar mío? - pregunto Sirius

─ Oh señor Black , lo tenía pensado , pero unos.. contratiempos me dieron a entender que es mejor así , luego me lo entenderá , además recuerde que su hermano Regulus está aquí y sería sospechoso un familiar desconocido para él - dijo y Sirius suspiro

_Maldito Regulus - pensó _

─ Ya le he enviado una lechuza al señor Lupin para pedirle que recién llegue se dirija a mi despacho para comunicarle de una especie de misión para él, debe de estar muy contento , bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora - dijo

Sirius se levantó del asiento pero Hermione se quedo allí

─ P-profesor ¿puedo hablar con usted a solas? - pregunto y Dumbledore asintió mientras Sirius salía del despacho enojado

_Ok Sirius Orion Black calmate , has maldecido a todo ser viviente y no viviente que se te cruza por el frente , no es muy buena forma de recibir la noche buena - pensó_ mientras se sentaba en las escaleras a esperar a Hermione

─ Digame señorita Granger ¿Qué le inquieta? - pregunto el viejo profesor

─ Pues.. tengo unas preguntas - dijo

─ Adelante soy todo oidos - exclamó Dumbledore mientras acariciaba a su Fenix

─ Pues.. ¿de verdad esta bien hacerle saber a alguien más de mi.. condición? … digo , eso podría cambiar mucho del futuro - dijo

─ Creame he pensado mucho en ello, y he llegado a la conclusión de que por algo calló justo aquí en la época de su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras , y del papá y padrino de su mejor amigo - dijo y Hermione abrió los ojos como platos

─ ¿Cómo sabe eso? - pregunto

─ Oh señorita no me haga esa clase de preguntas , no ahorita , he estado trabajando con lo del giratiempo para poder regresarla , pero aún no encuentro nada útil , usted con su gran intelecto supongo que estará encantada de ayudarme a leer unos cuantos libros - dijo y Hermione asintió emocionado

Al menos los libros la entretendrían un poco

─ Mañana cuando despierte ya tendrá un baúl con sus cosas , me tome la libertad de comprarle los libros del año , con los útiles necesarios , y una que otra túnica , allí tambien estarán los libros que le pediré que lea señorita Granger - dijo y ella asintió

─ Muchas gracias profesor - dijo levantándose de la silla

─ Señorita Granger hay algo más que le inquieta saber ¿verdad? - preguntó él y ella suspiro

_¿Por qué no aprendí Oclumencia? - pensó frustrada_

─ Profesor.. si algo llega a pasar aquí , algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para quedar grabado en el futuro próximo ¿Qué consecuencias pudiera traer? - preguntó mientras volvía a sentarse

─ Si el destino ya está escrito , no creo que ninguno de mi viejo alumnado vaya a cambiarlo, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de usted ¿es eso lo que quiere preguntar con tanta delicadeza? - pregunto con una sonrisa

Hemrione asintió y el profesor suspiro

─ Pues señorita , yo con el destino no me he llevado bien , fijese estaba escrito que sería un hombre bastante cuerdo , y por la mente de su compañero no dejo de pasar la frase viejo loco - dijo sonriendo haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara

_Black y su desfachatez - pensó _

─ Oh no , no , no se enfade con Sirius , es un muy buen alumno , de hecho debo decir que entra entre los mejores , con James , Remus , Regulus , Severus y Lucius - dijo

─ M-malfoy ¿es b-buen estudiante? - pregunto y Dumbledore asintió sonriente

─ Oh si señorita que las apariencias no la engañen , es un Slytherin y por lo tanto posee aquel carácter tan característico en ellos, pero es muy buen estudiante , y con respecto a lo de Sirius , creo que se enojo por el incidente del muérdago - dijo y Hermione se sonrojo

─ P-profesor .. u-usted ¿hechizo ese muérdago? - pregunto

─ Oh vaya , es la segunda que me hace esa pregunta , y déjame decirle que si en parte , ese muérdago está hechizado con una magia poderosa , una que muy pocos entienden , pero no puedo decirle más nada - dijo y Hermione suspiro

_Gracias a ese muérdago ahorita tendría uno de los momentos más incómodos de su vida con Sirius - pensó _

─ Oh yo no lo creo así señorita , de hecho el joven Black está afuera esperándola , muy caballeroso si me permite decirlo, aunque está enojado , si me permite decirlo está apenado por no haberle obsequiado algo - dijo

_Oh por Merlín que tonto , ¿Por qué habría de regalarle algo si apenas se conocían de dos días? - pensó _

─ Pero no me equivoco al pensar que usted también está así - dijo y Hermione suspiro

_¿Qué acaso tan obvia puedo llegar hacer? - pregunto mentalmente _

─ En la salida a Hogsmeade , podrá comprarle algo , creo que el joven Black se lo agradecerá - dijo con una gran sonrisa

─ P-profesor ¿Por qué me insita tanto a una convivencia con Sirius? ¿no le preocupa que pueda cambiar algo en el futuro? - pregunto

─ Oh no señorita , de hecho creo que esto es una gran oportunidad , y supongo que ya puede irse el pobre Sirius esta desesperado por verla - dijo con un guiño haciendo sonrojar a Hermione

─ Muchas gracias profesor - se despidió

─ Oh si de nada señorita , y por cierto no le muestre el vestido, que sea una sorpresa futura - dijo sin darle tiempo de replicar a Hermione.

Salió del despacho del director y vio que en las escaleras de al frente estaba Sirius sentado con el ceño fruncido

Ella carraspeo para llamar su atención y el sonrío

─ Ya son la 1 - dijo y Hermione alzó una ceja - lo que quiere decir que hoy no tenemos toque de queda - aclaró

─ ¿Qué planeas? - pregunto Hermione

─ Dar un paseo - dijo y Hermione negó

─ Sirius es muy peligroso a estas horas - dijo

─ No seas agua fiesta , es sólo por la navidad ¿no te apetece ir al jardín de la profesora Sprout? - pregunto

─ Supongo que tu acceso allí se debe a que es tu mayor gran fan ¿no? - pregunto sonriendo burlona

─ Algo así , ven - dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola a la parte de atrás del castillo sin darse cuenta que unos ojos azules los miraban detenidamente y con una sonrisa

Al llegar al jardín ambos se sentaron en una banca sin decir palabra

Hermione miraba las estrellas preguntándose como estarían Harry, Luna , Ginny , Ron.

Y Sirius se preguntaba que podría gustarle a Hermione. Porque aún no sabía la razón pero si de algo estaba seguro es que quería hacer algo especial para ella en año nuevo.

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

Mientras caminaban dirección al despacho de Dumbledore la mente de ambos chicos vagaban por una sóla persona , castaña y de gran carácter.

_¿Qué habrán querido decir Parvati y Lavender cuando decían que Hermione soñaba con Sirius? , es simplemente extraño , deben de ser pesadillas , la pobre lo vio morir , tiene que ser eso - pensaba una peli roja _

Por su parte Harry se mantenía atento al pasillo. En su cabeza le daba vueltas una imagen que había podido recordar de su infancia.

─ Ranas de chocolate - pronunció Harry al llegar a la gárgola y ésta se movió dándoles acceso a las escaleras.

Una vez dentro la voz del profesor los llamó

─ Adelante - dijo

Ginny entró admirando todo el despacho, sólo había estado allí una vez y no era precisamente para buenas noticias y había algo que le decía que esta vez tampoco sería diferente

─ Harry , señorita Wesley ¿a que debo su visita? - pregunto el profesor mientras los observaba con sus lentes de media luna

─ Profesor necesito su pensadero - dijo Harry y Ginny frunció el ceño

_¿Pensadero? ¿Qué es eso? ¿No le iban a hablar de Hermione?_

─ Claro Harry , adelante - dijo mientras Harry caminaba hacia un gran objeto que tenía forma de fuente - señorita Wesley veo que hay un tema que le inquieta - dijo y Ginny asintió desviando la mirada de Harry. - ¿Qué tal si lo hablamos a fuera? , el señor Potter tiene todavía un tiempo para quedarse - dijo y ella asintió mientras ambos salían del despacho.

─ Profesor … ¿Qué es un pensadero? - preguntó

─ Oh Ginebra , muy buena pregunta , es una reliquia donde puedes ver con mas lujo de detalles tus recuerdos , es para gente con la cabeza muy ocupada de preocupaciones , a veces tenemos muchos recuerdos que no podemos detenernos a apreciar con detenimiento porque nuestra cabeza está llena de otros y otros pensamientos venideros , así que principalmente para eso sirve - dijo

─ Pero Harry y yo veníamos para decirle que .. - dijo Ginny

─ Oh si yo creo que el señor Potter obtendrá la respuesta sobre su compañera en sus recuerdos , sólo que tendrá que tomarlo con calma - dijo y Ginny asintió confusa

_¿De que iba toda eso? - se preguntaba una y otra vez mentalmente_

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

─ Hermiome - le llamó Sirius haciendo que ella desviara la atención de las estrellas y le mirara - ¿olvidamos lo ocurrido en el Gran Comedor? - pregunto con una sonrisa

Por favor quiero que lo olvides , quiero que olvides que vacile , quiero que olvides a aquel maldito muérdago - pensaba

─ Claro - accedió ella con una sonrisa triste.

Olvidar , olvidar era la clave , pero ella no podía darse el lujo de ello. Aquella palabra cargaba mucho peso en esos momentos para la castaña

─ ¿Cuándo me responderás alguna de mis preguntas? , mira que ya tengo muchas , para ser a penas el segundo día - dijo y Hermione sonrío

─ Tú mismo lo dijiste , es el segundo día , espera un poco más - dijo y el suspiró

─ Lo haces tan difícil , bueno haber … ¿Qué te regalo el viejo loco? - dijo y enseguida Hermione se hecho a reír haciéndolo fruncir el ceño - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - pregunto

─ Dumbledore me dijo que no parabas de decirle viejo loco en tu mente y no se equivoco - dijo y Sirius abrió los ojos como platos

─ ¿El viejo loco lee pensamientos? - pregunto alarmado

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, ya se porque siempre me descubre - pensaba_

─ No lee pensamientos, se llama Leglimancia , es el poder que tienen grandes magos con experiencias de poder entrar en los pensamientos más intensos o profundos de quienes tienen cerca - dijo y Sirius asintió

─ ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? - pregunto

─ Oh.. supongo que era buena estudiante - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

─ Define buena - dijo él

─ Segundo lugar en todo el castillo - dijo y Sirius abrió los ojos como platos

─ Vaya , eso es .. !oye! , tengo competencia - dijo y Hermione alzó una ceja

─ ¿Eres mi competencia? - dijo y el asintió - vaya fácil me lo has puesto - dijo con una sonrisa burlona

─ Oh.. ¿Así crees? , ya veremos Granger , ya veremos , no vengas suplicando a mis pies que tenga piedad de ti , cuando saque un sobresaliente en todas las materias y tu no - dijo sacándole la lengua en modo infantil haciendo que ella ríera

─ Entonces , sana competencia - dijo tendiéndole la mano que el acepto

─ Sana competencia - acordó él sonriendo

─ No me dijiste... ¿que te regalo Dumbledore? - pregunto él

─ Oh es secreto - dijo ella sonriendo

─ Pero.. , ¿todo tú eres un secreto? - pregunto frustrado

─ Vamos a la habitación , está empezando a nevar de nuevo - dijo mirando que del cielo caían copos pequeños aunque en realidad lo que quería es que no notara su sonrojo

─ Si ,vamos - dijo cogiendo su mano mientras salían del invernadero

Ambos fueron concientes de que una pequeña descarga eléctrica pasó entre ambos. No estaban concientes si era a causa del frío o el contacto de la piel, pero a ninguno pareció desagradarle.

* * *

_Chicas aquí otro cap :)_

_A mi en lo personal no me gusto xD he estado mal de inspiración MUY MAL._

_Se me vienen un montón de ideas para futuros capítulos pero nada para el que escribo Y SIEMPRE ES ASÍ_

_Bueno gracias por todos sus reviews y nos leemos pronto :)_


	5. Una pregunta

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling **

**Espero que les guste. Aunque se que la idea ya esta trillada, no pude evitar escribirla. Simplemente porque Sirius/Hermione es mi pareja predilecta y porque amo a los Merodeadores**

**

* * *

**

**5- Una pregunta  
**

─ Hermione ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? - pregunto un moreno sentándose a su lado

─ Por si no te diste cuenta estoy leyendo - dijo con tono de obviedad haciendo el moreno rodara los ojos

─ Eso ya lo se , pero Hermione mañana es 31 , deja de leer , desde que Dumbledore te dio esos libros no haces más que leer , comer , dormir - dijo fastidiado mientras se dejaba caer en la cama de la castaña.

─ E ir al baño, no se te olvide - recalcó la castaña en tono de broma haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en los labios del moreno mientras resoplaba

─ Si no lo hicieras pensaría que eres un zombie , vamos a divertirnos un rato - propuso el moreno algo aburrido.

Al menos no se encontraba solo en esas festividades , tenía a una nueva amiga , pero tampoco es que ella le proporcionara una fuente de diversión.

La castaña cerró el libro con cansancio y se volteo a ver a el merodeador que reposaba cómodamente en su cama.

_Se ve tan tierno - pensó pero enseguida alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza._

─ ¿Tanto te costaba haber hecho eso hace unas horas? - pregunto recibiendo un bufido de parte de la leona.

─ Bien Black , estoy a tu servicio - bromeó haciendo que el merodeador se carcajeara.

─ Eso me gusta , ummm ¿Qué tal si me haces la cena? - bromeó ganándose un golpe en el hombro - auch - se quejo

─ Déjate de bobadas - dijo la chica mientras acariciaba la motita blanca que reposaba en su hombro

Sirius se acomodo quedando sentado al lado de la leona mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a Jane

─ A veces pienso que te quiere más a ti que a mi - reprocho el moreno

─ No lo pienses , créelo - indicó sacándole la lengua

─ Infantil - murmuro pero la chica le mando una mirada envenenada

─ Infantil quien no se puede quedar quieto por más de dos horas - indico cabreada

─ Las dos horas más largas de mi vida si me permites decirlo , verte leer no se que es muy desesperante , cuando pudiéramos estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa - puntualizo el chico sin percatarse del sonrojo de su acompañante

_Hermione Jane Granger !Por las Barbas de Merlín! Eso no son pensamientos digno de una chica como tú - se reprochaba mentalmente_ aunque aún no podía sacar su loco pensamiento de ella y el padrino de su mejor amigo en una situación algo bochornosa

─ ¿Y bien? - pregunto el merodeador sacándola de sus pensamientos

─ ¿Y bien que? - pregunto confundida

─ Otra vez estas ida , mira que mi lista de preguntas ya va por la cuarta página - bromeó el moreno ganándose un bufido de parte de la castaña

─ Si me dejas leer te respondo una pregunta - propuso intentando volver a retomar su lectura pero el merodeador fue más rápido que ella y le agarro el libro

─ Umm.. tentador la verdad , pero equilibrando la cuestión , una tarde de diversión , a una pregunta y verte leyendo , opto por la primera así que vamos - dijo jalándola dirección a la Sala común

─ Black ¿A dónde pretendes ir? - gruñó la chica.

─ Oh si , cierto - dijo mientras agarraba dos abrigos que se encontraban en el armario

Luego de salir de la habitación y atravesar el retrato de la señora gorda se dirigieron al jardín

─ Sirius allí hace mucho frío - dijo la castaña

─ Para eso traje los sueters - dijo mientras le ponía uno de los sueter en sus hombros con total delicadeza

La castaña bajo la mirada para que no se notara su sonrojo por tal comportamiento tan caballeroso de parte del padrino de su mejor amigo.

Miró con detenimiento el sueter que le había dado Sirius. Era marrón bastante grueso y tenía aquel aroma tan característico del merodeador.

Menta y miel - pensó la castaña con una sonrisa.

Es que aunque le costara admitirlo, se había vuelto adicta a aquel aroma tan varonil del moreno.

_Sólo al aroma - recalcó mentalmente_

El merodeador se coloco una chaqueta color negro mientras se acercaba a los jardines cogido de la mano con la castaña.

Para nadie de los pocos habitantes que quedaban en el castillo era raro verlos así, ya que prácticamente se la pasaban todo el día juntos.

Sirius se convencía a si mismo que era porque no tenía más nadie en el castillo pero entonces llegaban miles de preguntas en su mente dándole a entender que había un motivo más , uno que el no admitiría , no aún.

Y Hermione tan encimada en sus pensamientos no se percataba de aquel hecho, ya que la mayor parte del día se la pasaba encerrada en la habitación leyendo.

Tan encimada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que sintió algo frío estamparse contra su pecho. Miró adelante y se encontró con el rostro sacarrón de su compañero de habitación quien tenía en sus manos una bola de nieve.

La castaña lo miró horrorizada e intento salir corriendo pero el merodeador la detuvo por el brazo

─ Divirtámonos un rato - pidió con su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado

─ ¿Tu concepto de diversión implica la nieve? - pregunto en un bufido la castaña.

─ Si, todos en Hogwarts saben que la tradición de los merodeadores un día antes del 31 es una guerra de nieve , así que tendrás el enorme placer de divertirte conmigo - dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante

Sin que el merodeador se diera cuenta de las intenciones de la castaña , ésta agarro un poco de nieve y cuando el merodeador paro de hablar se lo plantó en la cara.

Al ver su expresión ofendida la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que reir y alejarse del merodeador que le empezaba a lanzar bolas de nieve.

Así pasaron unas dos horas , riendo entre la nieve sin percatarse de que a la final algunos alumnos miraban la escena. Las chicas enojadas y los chicos con expresión burlona.

─ Señores aquí no hay un espectáculo, váyanse a sus respectivas salas comunes - dijo la profesora MacGonagall al ver tanto alboroto

─ Oh Minerva no seas tan dura con ellos - bromeo el director

─ Albus no se como permites esto, se va a salir de nuestras manos - dijo la profesora indignada mirando al merodeador riendo con la viajera del tiempo

─ Pues digamos Minerva que nunca estuvo en nuestras manos, sólo en las de la señorita Granger y digamos que ahora en las del señor Black - dijo mientras se alejaba del jardín dejando aún más confundida a la profesora quien luego de un tiempo resoplo y llamo la atención de los dos jóvenes

─ Señor Black, señorita Lupin ¿Serían tan amables de ir a la sala común? , empieza a oscurecer - dijo mirando al cielo.

El merodeador sonrío anchamente mientras cogía de la mano a su compañera de habitación y se alejaban de los jardines dirección a la torre de Gryfindor.

─ ¿Viste? , el concepto de diversión no contiene la palabra libro en ella - dijo y la castaña rodo los ojos a la par que le daba la contraseña a la señora gorda.

─ Lo admito, fue divertido - dijo sonriendo

─ Si que lo fue , ahora contentamente una pregunta - pidió mientras se sentaban frente a la chimenea de la Sala común

Hermione lo miró de hito en hito.

─ Te dije que mi condición era poder leer , así que no hay trato Black - refutó la leona

─ Ya puedes leer y no te interrumpiré ni porque mortífagos invadan el castillo - dijo mientras levantaba su mano izquierda en señal de promesa.

La castaña se estremeció ante la palabra mortífagos y en seguida sus ojos se aguaron.

Desde el 24 había podido dejar de pensar tan constantemente en sus amigos , de hecho sólo lo hacía en sueños. Pero hacerlo despierta le dolía e cantidades

¿Cómo estarán? - se pregunto y enseguida sintió como una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla pero fue detenida por los suaves dedos del merodeador

─ Oye no llores - pidió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la castaña quien se estremeció ánte aquel dulce contacto.

_Bravo Siris eres un idiota - se reprendió mentalmente al ver los ojos llorosos de la castaña_.

Sin poder evitarlo acerco la castaña a su pecho mientras jugaba con sus cabellos.

No había vuelto a tener un contacto parecido a ese , desde aquella vez en los jardines. Y aunque lo negara lo había extrañado.

Él había extrañado sentir los bucles de la leona entre sus dedos, había extrañado su aroma a flores y campo

Ella había extrañado la suavidad del pecho del merodeador, había extrañado sentir su respiración tan cerca de ella , había extrañado su aroma varonil.

Imperceptiblemente suspiro en su pecho mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor haciendo que Sirius sonriera anchamente

Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que la castaña sintió que podía hablar sin tartamudear o que su garganta se secara

─ Una sola pregunta - murmuro ella y Sirius asintió complacido aun acariciando los bucles de la castaña.

Luego de otro minuto de silencio la castaña levanto la mirada encontrándose con esos grises que habían protagonizado muchos de sus sueños en su época ¿y para que negarlo? , también aquí.

Aparto la mirada sintiendo que si no lo hacía se perdería en ellos y no podría formular una oración coherente

─ ¿Y bien? - inquirió la castaña

El moreno se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de la castaña y al ver la expresión de confusión mezclada con impaciencia en su semblante sonrío tranquilizándola

─ Es una gran lista , déjame ver cual te hago - dijo bromeando haciendo que ella rodara los ojos

─ Apúrate Black no tengo todo el día - dijo ella y el moreno alzó una ceja

─ ¿Acaso tienes otros planes? - inquirió burlón a sabiendas que no había compartido palabra con nadie del castillo que no fuera él

─ Oh si tengo una cita con un libro que me espera en la habitación , así que apresúrate , no me gusta llegar tarde - bromeó y el moreno frunció el ceño

─ Oye que me pongo celoso - dijo sonriendo burlescamente

─ Ya déjate de bromas y pregunta - dijo ella pegándole en el brazo

─ Auch , mmm bueno … - dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la barbilla en gesto pensativo - listo , ¿Qué hacías antes de haber caído en esta época? - pregunto dejando de piedra a Hermione

Se esperaba cualquier tipo de pregunta , que pudiera necesitar una evasiva pero esa no.

_¿Qué relevancia tenía? - se pregunto mentalmente_

─ Anda dime - pidió el merodeador al ver el semblante de la castaña.

─ Estaba en la biblioteca - dijo y enseguida el merodeador bufó

─ Yo pensé que era un extraño método que adoptaste aquí - dijo

─ ¿Por qué pensaste eso? - pregunto alzando una ceja cabreada por el bufido del merodeador

─ Ya sabes para mantener alejado tus pensamientos o para mantenerte alejada de mi - dijo alzando las cejas en tono coqueto haciendo que la castaña rodara los ojos mientras un ligero sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas

─ N-no , no precisamente lo adapte en esta época , es desde que entre a Hogwarts - dijo y el merodeador se contuvo de bufar de nuevo , tenía más dudas.

─ ¿Sólo eso? - pregunto

─ Si - mintió y el merodeador lo notó enseguida

─ Hermione - regaño

─ Dije que una sola pregunta - recordó la chica

─ Y la hice , pero tu no respondes bien , anda dímelo completo - pidió y al ver que la castaña no respondía se carcajeo haciendo que la chica lo mirara entre cabreada y confundida

_¿Se le ha zafado los tornillos? - pregunto preocupada mentalmente_

─ ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - pregunto

─ Pues.. ¿Qué podrías estar haciendo en la biblioteca que no me puedas decir? . no me digas que estabas haciendo… - Hermione lo cortó sonrojada y alterada

─ !Sirius! , por Merlín , no , dejate de bobadas , no hacía nada que tu morbosa mente piensa - dijo roja - nunca cambias - murmuró pensando que el merodeador no la oiría , pero estaba equivocada.

El moreno se mordió la lengua evitando preguntarle a que se refería con ello y prefirió seguir con su pregunta

─ Entonces di - pidió.

─ Bien - resoplo cansada sabiendo que intentar cambiar de tema con Sirius era imposible - tenía pesadillas y me fui a la sala común , me quede hablando con un amigo y luego fui a la biblioteca , sin darme cuenta me dormí , tuve que usar el giratiempo sino llegaría atrasada a clases de Snape y pues aquí resulte - dijo evitando muchos puntos

El moreno se percato de que la información estaba censurada pero lo dejo pasar

─ Aun no comprendo como Quejicus resulto ser profesor , yo que pensé que viviría con unos diez gatos - murmuro haciendo que la castaña se carcajeada

─ Dejare de tonterías Black - dijo ella y el merodeador bufo

─ Ya lo has dicho mucho hoy - le recordó y la castaña asintió sonrojada

─ Sólo te lo recuerdo - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

─ Albus , la señorita Chag me indico que.. - la profesora MacGongall se detuvo al ver que el director estaba acompañado por la menor de los Wesley quien miraba confundida a los dos adultos , mientras trataba de ocultar su enojo por la mención de la ex de Harry

─ ¿Si? ¿Qué le dijo Minerva? - pregunto el director sonriente

─ Profesor, éste no es el lugar para hablarlo - acoto la profesora

El director sonrío y se dirigió a la peli roja quien cada vez se cabreaba y confundía más

─ Señorita Wesley ¿usted está interesada en saber que ocurre con su castaña amiga verdad? - pregunto el anciano en tono amable haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño y la profesora que se encontraba a la espalda de ellos bufara

_Albus y sus ideas , ¿ya para que insisto en contradecirlo? - pensaba cansada_

─ S-si - dijo ella nerviosa por la mirada de su director que parecía escanearla con sus lentes en forma de media luna

─ Pues bien , Minerva ¿Qué tal si hablamos en su despacho? , en este momento Harry esta en el pensadero - dijo haciendo que la profesora abriera los ojos como platos

─ Pero Dumbledore ¿precisamente que planea? ¿Qué se entere de todo? - pregunto alarmada ignorando el ceño fruncido de una de sus alumnas

─ Realmente si, pero tranquila , es solo un pequeño recuerdo , una pequeña pista - dijo sonriendo místicamente

─ P-profesor.. d-disculpe , pero n-no entiendo nada - dijo nerviosa

─ Albus por favor excluya a la señorita Wesley de esto - pidió la animaga

─ Oh Minerva , yo confío en los Wesley tanto como usted , deje de hacerse la dura - dijo haciendo que la aludida se sonrojara - bien , a tu despacho Minerva - indicó mientras retomaban el paso hacia el despacho de la profesora - tranquila Ginebra ya te aclararemos un poco - dijo sonriendo anchamente

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

─ ¿Y que soñabas? - pregunto el moreno curioso una vez que llegaron a su habitación

─ Sirius dijiste que no interrumpirías - reprocho tratando de desviar el tema.

La verdad no le estaba prestando la más minima atención al libro que fingía leer , de hecho su mente estaba enfrascada en unos muchos años , adelante , en uno de los tantos recuerdos que tenía reprimido.

Pero al oir la voz del merodeador volvía a la realidad

─ Lose , me ire a dormir , sólo quiero que me respondas eso - dijo el moreno mientras se acomodaba en su cama ya con su pijama puesta.

La castaña le hecho una mirada de reojo, pero al notarse descubierta en su tarea desvío la mirada totalmente colorada

_Menos mal que está oscuro - pensó aliviada_

─ Hermione - llamó él impaciente por una respuesta

─ ¿Si te digo te duermes y no preguntas más? - preguntó cansada

─ Por hoy - dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

─ Bien - suspiró - soñaba con el padrino de mi mejor amigo - dijo y el merodeador frunció el ceño

─ ¿Qué clase de sueños? - pregunto

─ Sirius - advirtió la castaña

─ Dije que preguntaría sobre el sueño, más no especifique que tanto - dijo encogiéndose de hombros en una expresión de falsa inocencia

─ Recordando un.. un evento desafortunado , uno muy… uno que no debió pasar - se limitó a decir luchando para que su voz no se quebrara ánte los recuerdos de aquella aterradora noche en el ministerio.

─ ¿Lo querías? - pregunto impaciente.

Realmente le tenía sin cuidado que clase de sueños eran . Sólo eso le importaba para sacarse unas dudas.

Hermione suspiro mirando al merodeador unos largos minutos. Luego cerró los ojos dejando derramar una pequeña lagrima al recordar la escena frente a la chimenea.

_Ahora lo recuerdo - pensó mientras trataba de evadir aquel pequeño recuerdo._

─ Hermione - llamó el merodeador ajeno a la escena que protagonizaba la castaña.

Inmediatamente la chica se secó las lagrimas y carraspeo para que su voz sonara ligeramente normal

─ Si - susurro para luego correr las cortinas de su cama dejando a Sirius contrariado y más importante aún con un sentimiento que crecía en su pecho.

_Idiota padrino , idiotas pensamientos , idiotas celos - pensó cabreado _corriendo sus cortinas a la vez ignorando que del otro lado de la habitación la castaña sollozaba

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

Ajeno a la conversación que se entablaba a unos pasos más allá de aquel lugar , se encontraba un chico cabello negro azabache mirando fijamente el pensadero

Indeciso entre usarlo o simplemente dejar pasar aquel recuerdo.

Es tonto , es tonto , Harry no lo hagas , es un simple recuerdo de cuando no tenías sentido común , puede estar modificado , es tonto, tonto - se repetía una y otra vez pero luego de tanto darle vueltas al asunto suspiro mientras sacaba un hilo plateado de su sien y lo depositaba en el pensadero.

Con un gran suspiro se sumergió en el pensadero a la par que sentía que su cuerpo abandonaba el despacho del director.

─ Canuto - se oyó un grito lejos de aquella habitación.

Harry miró detenidamente el lugar donde se encontraba , deduciendo por la cuna en la que se encontraba un bebe ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor , excepto claro por la presencia de otra persona en esa habitación, esa era su habitación.

Miró detenidamente la figura de un hombre con cabello marrón oscuro , se encontraba de espalda mirando fijamente uno de los tantos cuadros que se encontraban encima de un estante.

Harry se acercó a él y primero detallo el semblante de aquel hombre dándose cuenta que se trataba de su padrino.

Un dolor lo perforo en el pecho y sintió sus ojos arder pero sacudió la cabeza concentrándose en el recuerdo.

Su padrino tenía el semblante triste y los ojos acuosos a la par que acariciaba una foto.

─ Sirius vamos - llamó una voz desde la puerta.

Tanto el Harry bebe como el adolescente voltearon para ver a una peli roja en el marco de la puerta. El corazón de Harry dio un brinco al reconocer a su mamá.

Pero se percato de la mirada triste y nada soñadora de su mama que miraba con lastima a su padrino.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar un sonido muy parecido al de un sollozo.

Vio como Lily suspiraba tristemente y sus ojos se aguaban igual que los de su padrino.

Suspiro y se acercó al merodeador a la vez que lo rodeaba con sus brazos y el hombre se dejaba abrazar dando pequeñas sacudidas que indicaba que sollozaba silenciosamente.

Harry frunció el ceño y aprovecho para acercarse a la foto que miraba tan detenidamente su padrino.

Su semblante pasó de uno de confusión a uno de completo asombro y se sintió pálido al instante.

De repente toda la escena se desvaneció ante sus ojos y se encontraba de nuevo en el despacho del director respirando agitadamente , no precisamente por haber corrido un maratón o algo así, sino por el efecto del asombro.

Se dejo caer en la silla que se encontraba más cercana y se dejo llevar por todas las dudas que lo asaltaban.

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

Luego de sentir la respiración acompasada de su compañero de habitación empezó a sollozar más fuerte conciente de que no podría retener más tiempo aquel dolor tan agudo en su pecho.

_No debería sentirme así es el padrino de Harry , padrino , me dobla la edad , y .. y .. está muerto - susurró volviendo a sollozar esta vez más fuerte _

Por suerte el merodeador tenía el sueño lo suficiente pesado como para no escuchar a la castaña liberando sus penas.

Luego de un rato sollozando se dejo llevar por uno de los tantos recuerdos que amenazaba por atacar su cabeza

Allí estaba ella sentada en una habitación solitaria del cuartel general de la Orden , mejor conocido como Grimmauld Place . Acompañaba únicamente por Buckbeak y un montón de ratas muertas.

Se sentía melancólica e impotente , además de sola. Había llegado al cuartel mucho ántes de que lo hicieran Ron o Harry , por lo tanto sólo se encontraba entre adultos y Tonks, su única compañía, pero esa tarde tenía una misión así que se encontraba sola , e ignorada ya que todos los miembros de la Orden le prohibían saber un mínimo detalle de aquello, y eso la cabreaba. Había tenido el valor de ayudar a Harry con aquellas llaves mágicas , al ajedrez , el acertijo y todo por la piedra filosofal. Había tenido la suficiente astucia para mirar al basilisco por el espejo y encontrar información útil , había ayudado a escapar a Sirius , se mantuvo de lado de Harry en el torneo de los 3 magos y nadie parecía importarle cuantas otras cosas más era capas de hacer , la seguían tratando como una mocosa.

Resoplo enojada mientras se alejaba de Buckbeak y se dejaba caer en la pared cercana a la ventana.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta como la figura de un hombre entraba en la habitación , hasta que sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con las orbes grises del padrino de Harry , aunque no lo admitiera , la ponían nerviosa.

Desvío la mirada recordando que se encontraba furiosa con todos y bufó indignada al percatarse que el adulto sonreía sacarrón.

─ ¿Enojada pequeña? - preguntó y la castaña bufó de nuevo

─ No soy pequeña - dijo ganándose una carcajada.

Cabreada se levanto dispuesta a irse pero la mano de Sirius la detuvo amarrándola por la muñeca. Ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica pero jamás lo mencionaron ni hicieron alusión a aquello

─ Tener 15 dice lo contrario - dijo mientras le indicaba que tomara haciendo junto a él.

La chica aún enojada y confundida por aquel momento se sentó a su lado mirando como el chico le lanzaba ratas muertas a Buckbeak.

─ Pronto cumpliré los 16 - se defendió

─ Seguirás siendo pequeña - recalcó

─ Estoy harta de que me traten así, he hecho más que cualquier adolescente normal a esta edad - dijo enojada al borde de lagrimas

─ Oye no llores - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

─ Ustedes jamás me tomaran por alguien grande - dijo con la voz quebrada

─ Quizás no, pero es sólo porque nos preocupamos por ti , ¿Qué haría.. mos .. todos si te llega a pasar algo? No m.. no los perdonaríamos , entiéndelo pequeña - dijo el mientras sonreía calidamente

Una sensación cálida recorrió todo el pecho de la castaña haciéndola sentir repentinamente cuidada.

Asintió aún triste pero ya calmada.

Luego de allí todo se volvía borroso, era un recuerdo inconcluso. Pero lindo , lindo y misterioso.

A su momento no se había percatado de las correcciones del adulto en sus frases , pero ahora lo veía , siempre se corregía cuando hablaba en singular , para luego enfocarlo en todos , en plural.

Confundida y con un sentimiento creciendo en su pecho se dejo caer en brazos de Morfeo.

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

─ Señorita Wesley tome asiento - indicó el director mientras se sentaba en un mullido sillón que se encontraba en el sillón de la animaga.

La peli roja se sentó en una silla en frente del escritorio donde ya se encontraba la profesora MacGonagall mirando seriamente al director

─ Bien profesora , continúe por favor que le dijo la alumna Chang - pidió cordialmente el director

La profesora hecho primero una mirada a la peli roja y luego suspiro

─ Me ha dicho que al parecer todos buscan a la señorita Granger - dijo y la menor de los Wesley detecto un tono de .. ¿culpabilidad?

─ Oh Minerva , justo de eso hablaba con Harry y Ginebra , al parecer hoy es el día - dijo y la profesora soltó un grito ahogado y luego su expresión se volvió melancólica.

Ginny frunció el ceño sin entender nada.

_Con que sigan hablando en clave terminare con dolor de cabeza en la enfermería - pensó la peli roja _

─ Pero Albus yo.. yo trate , yo trate de que no .. - dijo y enseguida su voz se quebró.

Dumbledore suspiro mientras miraba a la peli roja quien fruncía el ceño mirando a su profesora de transformaciones con los ojos acuosos

─ Vera señorita Wesley , la situación en la que se encuentra su amiga es un tanto.. peculiar , vera hace unos 20 años recibí la agradable visita de una chica a mi despacho que declaraba andar perdida , el señor Black afirmaba que estaba loca - dijo con un tono de broma tratando de aligerar la tensión en el ambiente.

La peli roja se dividía en dos sentimientos. El de tristeza ante la mención del padrino de Harry y el de confusión.

_¿Qué tenía que ver eso con Hermione? - se preguntaba mentalmente_

─ Si preguntas a alguien que allá estudiado en Hogwarts en aquel entonces sobre de quien te hablo, nadie te confirmara nada y te tomaran por loca, los únicos que conservamos los recuerdos somos Minerva , yo , James Potter , Lily Potter y … Sirius Black - menciono y enseguida la profesora de transformaciones suspiro escondiendo un sollozo

─ N-no entiendo ¿Por qué son los únicos que recuerdan a aquella persona? , ellos están muertos ¿ella también? - pregunto confundida

─ Oh , no , para nada , esta muy bien , entre lo que cabe decir , de hecho usted la conoce - menciono y la menor de los Wesley frunció el ceño

─ ¿De quien habla? - pregunto tratando de calmar su corazón que le indicaba que esto era más de lo que podría soportar

─ Hermione Jean Granger - dijeron a coro su profesora de transformaciones y su director

* * *

_Ok chicas no tengo perdon. Lose_

_Quize actualizar pero nada se venía a mi cabeza y ademas no pude ponerme en la computadora en la semana._

_He estado muy ocupada , y cada vez me despierto mas tarde (que son los unicos momentos en los que puedo usar la computadora)_

_Bueno chicas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto_


	6. Un regalo

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**Espero que les guste. Aunque se que la idea ya esta trillada, no pude evitar escribirla. Simplemente porque Sirius/Hermione es mi pareja predilecta y porque amo a los Merodeadores**

**

* * *

**

**6- Un regalo  
**

─ No le veo sentido - logró decir la pecosa luego de un largo minuto de silencio en el que trataba de analizar todos los minuciosos detalles de aquellas palabras.

Luego de tanto analizarlo se dio por vencida y prefirió preguntar , al fin y al cabo ya todo era en si confuso.

─ ¿Precisamente que parte señorita Wesley? - pregunto el director sin inmutarse.

─ Todo , es decir… si Hermione estaba perdida.. y estaba Sirius.. tendría que haber sido … - el resto de la oración se quedo inconclusa al reparar en el gira tiempo que se encontraba encima del escritorio de MacGonagall.

Miró a ambos profesores y luego abrió los ojos como platos.

─ P-pero pensé que los gira tiempos solo llevaban horas atrás , no años - logro balbucear shockeada

─ Y nosotras señorita Wesley , y extrañamente aún no sabemos como funciona esto, a pesar de estar analizándolo desde hace años , sabíamos cuando ocurriría , Minerva quería estar allí con la señorita Granger para que no ocurriera , pero por hechos desafortunados , la señorita Granger volvió al pasado , como surgió hace años , supongo que estaba previsto así, no había manera de impedirlo - dijo el anciano de gafas en forma de media luna.

Ginny parpadeo varias veces tratando de controlar todas las preguntas que moría por hacer.

─ ¿Pero porque solo lo recuerdan los padres de Harry, Sirius y ustedes? - pregunto

─ Pues porque efectivamente la señorita Granger calló en la época de los merodeadores - dijo el director

─ Pero .. el profesor Remus… - susurró

─ Muy observadora señorita Wesley , al profesor Lupin se le fue borrado esos años de su memoria - dijo el anciano

─ ¿Y.. que paso? ¿volvió? - pregunto temerosa de querer saber la respuesta

─ Efectivamente Ginebra , por eso , se regodea de poder tener una amiga como la señorita Granger , sólo que nunca supimos como volvió - dijo el director en un suspiro.

La peli roja iba a preguntar algo más pero un golpe en la puerta ahogo sus primeras palabras

─ Adelante - dijo MacGonagall que hasta aquel momento se había quedado callada mirando ceñuda el pequeño artefacto alterador del tiempo

La puerta se abrió y un chico con cabello azabache entró cabizbajo

─ P-profesor Dumbledore , muchas gracias - susurro sin levantar la mirada.

El anciano asintió mientras se acercaba al niño-que-vivió y colocaba una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo

─ Estoy seguro que él estaría contento de ver que su ahijado es tan inteligente - murmuro para luego salir del despacho dejando a una peli roja todavía más confundida al igual que el chico de gafas.

Harry miró a la peli roja y le dio una sonrisa nostálgica.

Se despidieron de la profesora animaga y salieron el despacho para dirigirse en total silencio a la Sala Común donde seguro ya se encontrarían todos. Aquellos dos chicos tenían mucho en que pensar y callar.

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

Un repiqueteo en la ventana le hizo abrir los ojos pesadamente. Trato de enfocar la mirada en algún punto fijo y se fijo en la cama de su acompañante. Seguía durmiendo con la respiración acompasada.

Sonrío mientras se levantaba a ver que quería la lechuza. Luego de agarrar un sobre que traía en sus patas se sentó en su cama dispuesto a leer la carta. Reconoció al insante la letra de Cornamenta y con un gruñido lo suficientemente bajo para que su acompañante no lo oyera leyó la carta

_Hola Canuto, bueno se que te debemos nuestros regalos y que quizás nos estés maldiciendo en este instante. Pero ya que es 31 quería proponerte que nos viéramos. Me entere que habrá salida a Hogsmeade , ¿podrás escaparte un rato al Callejon Diagon? . Se que no tendrás problema alguno. Espero verte allí y que no la hayas pasado tan mal después de todos. Saludos de parte de Evans._

Suspiró mientras colocaba la carta encima de su mesa de noche y enfoco su mirada en aquella chica de cabellera castaña indomable. Se acercó a paso lento a ella y detallo sus facciones. Nariz pequeña y respingada. Mejillas sonrojadas y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Entonces se percato de que debajo de sus ojos había un rastro de lagrima. Con cuidado limpió las lagrimas y entró al baño cerrando la puerta aún en estado absorto. Preguntándose que tantos misterios podía esconder aquella chica del futuro.

Luego de darse un relajante baño debatiéndose en ir o no a encontrarse con sus "amigos" decidió que no tenía nada que perder. Además allí estaría seguramente Evans y le podría pedir ayuda para un regalo en específico.

Se coloco sus pantalones y con el paño comenzó a secarse al cabello mientras salía del baño ignorando un par de ojos que miraba cada uno de sus movimientos.

_Joder , no sabía que podía tener tan buen cuerpo el padrino de Harry - pensaba la castaña recién despertada._

Temiendo ser descubierta en su escrutamiento sacudió su cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos mientras carraspeaba para llamar la atención del merodeador.

El moreno alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la figura de la castaña sentada en el borde de su cama mirándolo sin ninguna clase de sentimiento en el rostro

─ Hola - saludó él con una sonrisa torcida a la vez que se colocaba una camisa .

Una que pondría a híper ventilar a cualquier chica , pero no a la castaña, que aún conservaba su dignidad

─ H-hola - susurró ella devolviéndole una sonrisa tímida

Sirius se sentó en su cama y miró por la ventana distraídamente hasta que se decidió a hablar

─ Hoy a Hogsmeade ¿verdad? - preguntó y ella asintió .- James me escribió - menciono captando la total atención de la castaña quien sospechaba que algo tramaba - y .. me propuso encontrarnos - dijo en tono falsamente casual.

La castaña alzó una ceja.

─ ¿No se supone que los estudiantes fuera del castillo no pueden ir a Hogsmeade? - preguntó y el moreno asintió

─ En el callejo Diagon - explicó y la leona abrió los ojos sorprendidas

─ ¿No estarás considerándolo siquiera verdad Sirus? - pregunto con un tono de voz algo similar al que empleaba la mayor de los Wesley cuando reprendía a alguno de sus hijos.

─ Pues.. si - respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros tratando inútilmente de restarla importancia al asunto

─ No - se negó rotundamente la castaña colocando sus manos en la cintura en gesto terco

─ Oh vamos Hermione , será divertido - dijo el moreno

─ Está contra las normas - puntualizó al chica

─ Las normas están para romperse - contraataco el merodeador

─ No - volvió a negar cruzándose de brazos.

El moreno rodó los ojos mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba en frente

─ Por favor Hermione es año nuevo - suplicó el animago poniendo cara de cachorro. Que claramente le quedaba perfecta. No por algo se regodeaba de ser un animago ilegal con forma de perro

_Maldito chucho - pensó mientras suspiraba frustrada _

─ Si me meto en un problema , me conocerás enojada - advirtió ganándose una ancha sonrisa del merodeador.

─ Eres la mejor - dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se tumbaba en su cama cerrando las cortinas

─ ¿Qué crees que haces? - pregunto confundida del otro lado

─ Tomar una siesta , todavía faltan 4 horas para Hogsmeade - se limitó a decir y la castaña bufó entrando al baño.

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

─ ¿Estás seguro que no me matara? - pregunto un chico de estatura baja a su amigo de lentes

─ Que no colagusano , estate quieto , pareces una rata - de burló el de lentes ganándose una carcajada de el licántropo que se encontraba con ellos.

Al lado de los tres merodeadores se encontraba una peli roja muy cabreada y alejada de la realidad.

_Genial, sólo a mi papá se le ocurre contratar al idiota de Potter ¿en que pensaba? Y peor aún , obligarme a salir con su grupito de amigos, es el colmo - pensaba cruzada de brazos mientras zapateaba impaciente _

─ Cálmate Lily que le abrirás un hueco al suelo de tanto taconear - pidió James entre serio y divertido. La peli roja le mandó una mirada envenenada mandando a callar

─ Evans , para ti Potter , y no es que me haga muchas ilusiones tener que soportar a tus insoportables amigos - gruño la leona y el de lentes sonrío

─ Lose.. Evans - se limitó a responder él mientras comenzaba a caminar dirección a una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba a unas cuadras de donde se encontraban.

La peli roja resopló al notar que tenía que caminar tras ello, como mula. Una risita a su lado la sacó de sus pensamientos y volteó a mirar al licántropo con una mirada envenenada

─ Lily cálmate , estás muy amargada , es sólo Sirius - se defendió el Gryfindor

─ Y a mi que me interesa ese idiota , me pone de nervios tener que esperar a un idiota - gruño la chica ganándose otra risita por parte de su acompañante

─ Ya Lils , cálmate , vamos - respondió el licántropo mientras se dirigían a la entrada de la cafetería.

Luego de haberse sentado , por supuesto James al lado de su peli roja favorita por "cuestiones del destino" o "chantaje emocional", como sea preferido llamarlo , comenzaron a hablar de Quidditch.

La peli roja impaciente comenzó a mirar por la ventana donde caían muchos copos de nieve dificultando la visión. De repente la figura de un chico musculoso y bastante alto con una cabellera oscura a centímetros de una chica castaña llamó la atención de la Gryfindor quien dio un respingo a notar que era el faltante merodeador

─ ¿Qué paso Lily? - pregunto James y por primera vez Lily ignoro el hecho de que James la llamara por su nombre

─ ¿Ese no es .. Sirius? - se limitó a preguntar sin despegar su vista de la ventana.

El de gafas y el licántropo se acercaron a la ventana y asintieron mirándose sorprendidos

─ Veamos quien es la chica - dijo James y Lily rodó los ojos

─ ¿Es que acaso solo piensan en chicas? - bufó mientras seguía a los tres merodeadores fuera de la cafetería.

Los chicos se limitaron a encogerse de hombros , aunque Remus negó divertido.

Mientras se acercaba a la parejita , Lily iba más lento.

No le gustaba eso de andar interrumpiendo situaciones tan.. comprometedoras , a pesar de que el más insoportable de los merodeadores se viera envuelto en ellas.

─ Oigan.. no creo que debamos interrumpir - mencionó la chica y todos rodaron los ojos.

─ Es Sirius, no le importara - afirmó el de gafas sonriendo.

Al llegar frente a la parejita ajena a todo su alrededor, excepto quizá el uno del otro, James carraspeó divertido , aunque confuso.

Pudo haber jurado ver una chispa de sinceridad en aquella mirada embelezada que le dedicaba a la chica junto a él.

Sacudió su cabeza pensando lo ridículo que sonaba eso y concentró su mirada en la castaña que lo miraba entre aliviada y frustrada y .. ¿con admiración y sorpresa? , para luego mirar a su mejor amigo quien tenía los puños apretados y le rechinaban los dientes.

_Creo que si le importo - pensaron los 4 intrusos al mismo tiempo_

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

_¿Es coherente tener pensamientos suicidas hacia tus mejores amigos? , no me importa , igual los matare - pensaba una y otra vez el moreno_ desde que hace apenas unos segundos se vio interrumpido del que podría ser un lindo momento , y justo por sus "mejores amigos"

Paso su mirada primero ante la cara de confusión de su amigo de lentes , luego la mirada de comprensión del licántropo , al de miedo de su pequeño amigo y al de arrepentimiento de la peli roja.

Ésta poso su mirada en mi y luego suspiro desviando la mirada hacia la castaña que hacía lo mismo que yo.

Luego de un largo silencio e intercambios de mirada Remus carraspeó

─ Canuto - saludó el licántropo y el aludido asintió con la cabeza en modo de saludo y luego reparo que todos miraban a su acompañante que estaba más sonrojada que el cabello de Evans

─ Em.. chicos , ella es Hermione , es .. nueva en el castillo - presentó y todos fruncieron el ceño.

─ Que extraño - murmuro Lily quien fue la primera en presentarse a la Gryfindor - mucho gusto mi nombre es Lily Evans - saludó con una cordial sonrisa que le fue devuelta con jovialidad y asombro.

_Estoy frente a la madre de Harry y tiene los ojos tan hermosos como los de Harry - pensaba la castaña con admiración._

─ No sabía que permitían entrar a alumnos a mitad del año - mencionó el más bajo de los merodeadores pero se calló enseguida al ver dos miradas de rencor en él. Y sorpresivamente una de esas era de la chica nueva quien al darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba aparto la mirada

_Hermione contrólate , es un traidor , si , pero no te dejes llevar por las ganas de asesinarlo. Aunque pensándolo bien así le ahorraría sufrimiento a Harry. No, puedo cambiar todo - pensaba la castaña ajena a las miradas posadas en ella _

Sirius por su parte no expresaba tanto su confusión a diferencia de sus amigos quienes no entendían aquella expresión de odio autentico en la castaña. Sirius sospechaba que algo tenía que ver con las constantes replicas de la castaña alegando que no quería saber nada de Petigrew.

_Algo más para la lista - pensó en un suspiro_

El aludido se encogió lo más posible confundido y aterrado por aquella chica. No le gustaba. Por lo menos no a primera vista.

─ M-mucho gusto, James Potter - se presentó el merodeador de gafas tratando de aligerar la tensión.

La castaña salió de su ensoñación y miró con profundo cariño al merodeador frente a ella.

_Es tan jodidamente idéntico a Harry , cuanto lo extraño - pensó_ parpadeando repetidas veces para que nadie notara que sus ojos se habían humedecido. Y nadie lo hizo, todos a excepción de un merodeador un tanto atento.

_¿Por qué mira a James así? _- fue un eco de pensamientos entre el moreno y la peli roja quienes fruncían el ceño.

La chica le sonrío auténticamente al de lentes quien le devolvió la sonrisa y luego el licántropo se presento

─ Remus Lupin - dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

La castaña parpadeó sorprendida por el notable cambió entre aquel chico y su profesor de DCAO . No habían tantas cicatrices , su cabello tenía vida , sus ojos eran alegres.

Sin poder evitarlo se sintió triste imaginando las horribles cosas que tubo que atravesar el licántropo en el futuro.

Sonrío melancólica y luego fijo su mirada en el pequeño merodeador. Muy a su pesar, tenía que aparentar ser amable con él, aunque sea un tanto.

El merodeador tembló al notar la mirada de la castaña en él pero un empujón por parte de James lo sobresalto

─ P-peter - presentó forzando una sonrisa nerviosa que no fue devuelta.

Todos se miraron entre si , evitando cruzar mirada con la castaña pero decidieron no hacer preguntas. Tenían que admitir que hay veces que la gente se lleva mal a primera vista y ese parecía el caso.

─ ¿Y como conociste a Hermione? - pregunto Lily luego de un segundo de silencio

─ P-pues… estaba recorriendo los pasillos y … Dumbledore me la presento , ya que soy el único alumno de 6to - recalcó esto último mirando rabioso a sus tres amigos quien suspiraron.

Ya se imaginaban algo así.

─ Caminemos - propuso Remus para poder conversar mejor y tratar a de calmar el enojo de su moreno amigo.

Todos asintieron y se encaminaron sin rumbo fijo ignorando que una castaña se quedaba atrás mirando fijamente una tienda.

La peli roja que si se había dado cuenta se acercó a ella

─ ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó sobresaltando a la chica

─ Oh.. e.. nada - dijo desviando la mirada de la vidriera

─ Umm.. linda túnica - sonrío la peli roja y la castaña la miró alarmada - oh tranquila , supongo que es para alguien especial - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

─ Oh.. um.. e.. no.. es para.. para Sirius - balbuceó estúpidamente.

Aquella peli roja la ponía de nervios con su mirada risueña y fija.

─ Por eso - dijo ésta con una sonrisa ignorando el sonrojo de la castaña , mientras seguía a los chicos que ya estaban bastante alejados - vaya patanes , se olvidan de uno - murmuró haciendo que la castaña sonriera.

Luego de caminar en silencio mirando de reojo a los chicos quienes mantenían una conversación seria y a veces de risa , la castaña se detuvo frente a una vidriera de ropa.

La peli roja la miro de perfil y sonrío acercándose a ella

─ No tienes idea de que regalarle ¿Verdad? - pregunto y la castaña asintió suspirando.

─ Ven - dijo jalándola al interior de la tienda. No sabía porque ayudaba a una desconocida a encontrar un regalo y menos si era para ese cretino , pero le caía bien aquella castaña.

─ Pero .. los chicos - dijo y la peli roja bufó

─ Cuando se den cuenta que no estamos ya estarán a más de 5 metros de acá - respondió y la castaña asintió confundida.

Todo aquello de estar tan cerca de la mamá de su mejor amigo la descolocaba. Todo era muy repentino.

Pasaron por la tienda mirando muchas túnicas hasta que por fin se detuvieron en una roja con destellos dorados , propia de un Gryfindor y muy estilo Sirius. Ambas lo notaron , lo cual era buen presagio.

Luego de comprarlo se dirigieron camino a donde suponían que estarían los chicos ahorita. Una pequeña cafetería a los extremos del Callejón Diagon.

─ Gracias Lily - sonrío la castaña luego de un largo silencio. La peli roja alzó una ceja y sonrío

─ No , por nada , aunque mis servicios no son gratis - aclaró con una sonrisa al ver la cara de desconcierto de la castaña - quiero respuestas - dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Hermione no sabía si gruñir , gemir , suspirar o que. Parecía que todo el mundo necesitara respuestas.

─ De acuerdo - accedió a regañadientes . No quería ser mal educada.

─ Pues es simple ¿Qué tan cercana es tu relación con Sirius? - preguntó sin rodeos haciendo que la castaña abriera los ojos como platos.

_Vaya , Harry no se parece a su mamá - pensó_ recordando las mil y unas veces que su amigo azabache trato de confesarle sus sentimientos a cierta peli roja y terminaba diciendo incoherencias

─ E.. ¿p-porque dices eso? - preguntó

─ Pues , le quieres comprar un regalo a pesar de que por mis cálculos se deben de conocer de apenas unas semanas - dijo

─ Si, pero es porque .. - empezó a refutar la castaña pero la peli roja alzó una mano para callarla

─ Y estaban muy juntos cuando Potter los interrumpió - recordó sonriendo ante el sonrojo de la chica.

─ E.. esto.. umm - empezó a balbucear

─ No me sirve el truco de la pestaña - recalcó burlona dejando a la castaña entre la espada y la pared.

Definitivamente aquella peli roja era demasiado perceptiva para su salud

_Vale, en eso si se parece Harry - pensó_ frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de idear una respuesta a aquella pregunta.

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

─ Canuto - empezó James luego de un largo silencio.

─ James - respondió el ojigris cruzándose de brazos mirándolo acusadoramente

─ Era Lily… tu sabes que.. - empezó a excusarse

─ Si, si , pero me dejaste solo de igual forma - gruñó - y tú - dijo señalando al lícantropo que maldijo por lo bajo - ¿Qué tan importante te tenía que dar tu mamá? - preguntó y el rostro del castaño se contorsiono en una mueca de jovialidad pura

─ Más bien quería que pasara las fechas en casa , porque una vieja amiga iría a visitarla , es tú prima , Andromeda , su esposo y su hija - dijo sonriendo y el animago alzó una ceja

─ No sabía que tu mamá y mi prima se conocieran - mencionó

─ Pues , si - dijo

─ ¿Y que tiene de importante eso para pasar navidades alla? - preguntó

─ Pues que Nymphadora , la hija de Andromeda , iniciara en Hogwarts al llegar - dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

Aquella pequeña era un rayito de luz.

─ ¿Qué? - gritó el animago - ¿Cómo? , si la mocosa es muy enana - protestó

─ Tiene 10 , entrara algo prematura , pero tiene un suficiente nivel intelectual - aclaró y el moreno rodó los ojos

─ Debí suponer que mi prima intentaría alguna locura , pero sigo sin entender - acotó

─ Bueno Canuto , me querían en mi casa para que Nymphadora no estuviera tan sola y para hablarle de Hogwarts - dijo y todos asintieron.

─ Entonces.. Nymph entra a Hogwarts , vaya , parece que al viejo chiflado le dio por iniciar a todos a mitad de año - mencionó el merodeador con una sonrisa recordando a la pequeña metamorfaga.

Peter sonrío aliviado. Al parecer se había librado del interrogatorio.

─ No te alivies Colagusano , me las cobrare por dejarme solo, pero ahora tengo algo más importante que hacer - dijo haciendo que al aludido le recorriera un escalofrío.

Las palabras cobrar y Sirius juntas no eran buen presagio , y todos lo sabían.

─ ¿Y las chicas? - preguntó James al darse cuenta que las dos féminas no estaban siguiéndolos.

Sirius volteó y al darse cuenta de la ausencia de la castaña se alarmó pero el licántropo pusó una mano en el hombro de ambos chicos preocupados , por diferentes chicas , para calmarlos

─ Las vi detenerse a comprar , luego nos alcanzaran - tranquilizó y los dos merodeadores relajaron su expresión

─ ¿Qué era lo importante que tienes que hacer Sirius? - pregunto Peter

─ Oh si - murmuró - comprar un regalo - se limito a decir mientras miraba las vidrieras de las tiendas.

Todos alzaron una ceja .

─ Hombre Canuto , esperamos más información - dijo el de lentes

─ Y yo mis regalos, pero no los veo - ironizó el moreno sin dejar de ver las vidrieras.

Los tres merodeadores sonrieron avergonzados

─ Lo olvidamos, pero te lo daremos en el castillo - dijo Remus

─ Como sea - dijo restándole importancia - aunque al menos yo si soy puntual - gruño y los demás suspiraron.

De repente Sirius paró de caminar y se quedo viendo una tienda de mascotas.

Todos alzaron una ceja al ver a su amigo entrar , y lo siguieron aún confundidos.

─ Oigan esta cosa estaba en casa de Lily antes - mencionó el de lentes al ver a una pequeña motita azul recorriendo el lugar

─ De hecho ahora está en nuestro cuarto - dijo el moreno mientras miraba detenidamente una jaula de diez motitas de diferentes colores.

El de gafas alzó una ceja

─ ¿En nuestro cuarto? - preguntó escéptico

─ Oh si.. Evans me lo regalo - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

─ Genial , Lily te regala algo y ami no - gruño Cornamenta haciendo que todos soltaran una carcajeara y el frunciera más el ceño.

─ Relájate Cornamenta , ella está colada por ti - dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro en gesto de apoyo

─ ¿En serio? - pregunto confundido

─ No hombre , sólo lo decía para tratar de hacerte sentir mejor - dijo y recibió una mirada asesina por parte de su mejor amigo.

─ Ya chicos - advirtió Remus antes de que empezaran a discutir de nuevo como solían hacer cuando se trataba el tema de el incondicional amor de Cornamenta por la peli roja

─ Éste - murmuró el moreno haciendo caso omiso de la charla entre sus amigos.

─ ¿Qué? - pregunto James mirándolo con una ceja alzada

─ Esfúmense - gruñó el moreno cabreado mientras agarraba la pequeña motita color rosa y la llevaba a pagar.

Los tres amigos se miraron con una ceja alzada y luego suspiraron. Su amigo estaba loco.

─ Oye Canuto ¿Para quién es? - pregunto James luego de salir de la tienda.

─ No les importa - dijo el merodeador. Remus resoplo a la par que Peter y James rodaban los ojos

─ ¿Y las chicas? - volvió a preguntar el de gafas

─ Ya cálmate Cornamenta que tu peli roja no se irá a ningún lado sin ti , digo , tienen que llegar juntos a su casa - dijo y enseguida logró su objetivo. El merodeador de gafas sonrío orgulloso.

Remus rodó los ojos

─ Bueno ya , ahora vamos a Honeyduke - propuso el moreno.

─ Pero y las chicas.. - empezó de nuevo James pero se vio obligado a callar cuando sintió una fuerte presión en su brazo y luego aquella sensación conocida de mareo.

─ Joder Sirius te he dicho que no me gusta aparecerme - gruño Remus mientras trataba de dejar de tambalearse inútilmente

─ Joder tío no te comportes como un crío , vengan - dijo mientras entraba a Honeyduke seguido por sus tres amigos que se iban preguntando seriamente si su amigo se encontraba bien de la cabeza.

─ ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - pregunto Peter

─ Tengo que darle algo a la peli roja como agradecimiento , al menos ella si se acordó de mandarme mi regalo - dijo mientras se dirigía a la sección de chocolates

─ ¿Cuándo entenderá que no se nos olvido la primera vez? - suspiró James para luego seguir a su moreno amigo.

Entre charlas , risas y gruñidos los merodeadores llenaron puras bolsas de dulces y luego aparecieron de nuevo en el Callejón Diagon

─ ¿Dónde creen que estén? - pregunto Sirius

─ Vayamos a la cafetería a ver - propuso Remus y todos asintieron.

Una vez dentro de la cafetería lograron divisar a lo lejos una melena castaña y una rojiza.

─ Y estaban muy juntos cuando Potter los interrumpió - oyeron la voz de la peli roja cuando se acercaron a donde ellas.

Peter se iba a acercar a ellas pero la mano de Sirius los interrumpió. Quería oír aquello.

─ E.. esto.. umm - empezó a balbucear la castaña

─ No me sirve el truco de la pestaña - recalcó burlona la peli roja mientras hacía sonrojar a la castaña.

─ Canuto está mal oir conversaciones ajenas - susurró el licántropo ganándose una mirada envenenada por parte de su amigo moreno

─ Y está mal que Cornamenta sea tan idiota , y lo es , atente a la realidad - gruño mientras esperaba a que la castaña respondiera algo e ignorando olímpicamente la mueca de enfado del de lentes

─ Pues … - empezó la castaña sin fijarse en tres personas que la espiaban.

* * *

_Bueno chicas sorry por el abandono. En una semana empiezo colegio y estoy full de cosas por hacer._

_Pude hacerme un huequito para no olvidarlas :)_

_Gracias por todos sus reviews y apoyo :D_

_Entro un nuevo personaje en cuestión.. Nymphadora. Debo admitir que no concierno que en los fics no quede mi lobito con la metamorfaga. Al menos solo que quede con Herms. Pero como es imposible. Se quedara con Nymph._

_Debo admitir que las edades han sido modificadas porque sino evidentemente Nymph no pudiera estudiar en Hogwarts._

_Espero más reviews que me animen :D _


	7. 12 Deseos

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling **

**Espero que les guste. Aunque se que la idea ya esta trillada, no pude evitar escribirla. Simplemente porque Sirius/Hermione es mi pareja predilecta y porque amo a los Merodeadores**

**

* * *

**

**7- 12 Deseos  
**

Ella sabía que la respuesta completa implicaría revelar su procedencia y por lo tanto cambiar merlín sabe cuanto del futuro. No podía arriesgarse. Y tampoco se iba a inventar un cuento de una inexistente relación entre el padrino de su mejor amigo y ella. Porque eso no iba a pasar.

─ B-bueno… es la única persona que conozco en el castillo y.. fue .. bueno fue ..amable a su manera cuando estaba perdida - balbuceó la castaña a una pelirroja escéptica.

Si por algo se caracterizaba Lily Evans , futura señora Potter en los más locos sueños de James , era por ser inteligente y muy avispada. Y podía notar que estaba mintiendo o al menos ocultando grandes trozos de la verdad. Pero por ser una Gryfindor , no era una chismosa , y Lily no era de las personas que toman confianza tan pronto. Así que prefirió no sonsacarle más información

De repente una caballera azabache alborotada la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño.

_Ya me volví loca, y todo por culpa del insoportable de Potter - pensó la peli roja_

─ ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto la castaña

─ ¿Umm? - preguntó distraída , para luego voltear a ver a Hermione quien alzaba una ceja - a si , lo siento , es que.. me pareció ver.. olvídalo, creo que estoy paranoica - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

─ ¿Ver una cabellera azabache , otra morena , otra castaña y otra rubia? - pregunto con sorna la Gryfindor mientras su acompañante fruncía el ceño

─ E..pues no, pero si vi.. la azabache - balbuceó

─ Um.. que cosas ¿no? , bueno chicos dejen de espiar - dijo mientras sonreía burlonamente al ver que los merodeadores se acercaban a ellos. Uno bajito escondido tras la espalda de un castaño que les daba una sonrisa de disculpa. Y a la cabecera un azabache con el ceño fruncido y un moreno con una sonrisa sarcástica.

_Definitivamente esta chica es cada vez más sorpréndete - pensó el moreno_ a la par que se sentaba al lado de la castaña quien se sonrojo imperceptiblemente para el resto de los que allí se encontraban, excepto tal vez por cierta peli roja muy avispada quien sonrío pero luego cambió su expresión a una de disgusto al ver que James se sentaba a su lado

─ ¿Me extrañaste? - le preguntó con una sonrisa "marca Potter" a lo que la peli roja bufó y rodó los ojos.

La castaña los miró con el ceño fruncido preguntándose porque demonios aquellos dos se llevaban así.

_Aún falta un año , quizá aún no se han enamorado - pensó y enseguida desecho aquel pensamiento al ver la cara de James - vale , quizás Lily aún no se ha enamorado - corrigió mentalmente _

─ Disculpen , fue idea de Sirius - se disculpo el licántropo haciendo que Hermione sonriera al ver la cara de indignación del aludido

─ ¿Yo? - pregunto inocentemente y al ver la cara del resto bufó - olvídenlo - gruño y desvío su vista hacia una castaña que lo miraba divertida.

Al notarse descubierta en su escrutamiento desvío la vista hacia el padre de su mejor amigo, algo sonrojada

─ Tranquilos , no importa - dijo la Gryfindor y la peli roja la miró como si estuviera loca

─ No les haría mal un poco de modales , a ti no Remus - dijo con una sonrisa dulce dirigida a él.

El de lentes gruño y el licántropo rodó los ojos.

Luego de que les trajeran unas bebidas , los merodeadores empezaron a charlar de sus vacaciones y a veces incluían a la peli roja en su conversación mientras la castaña los analizaba fijamente.

Definitivamente era tan irreal estar rodeada de gente tan importante para su mejor amigo. Y entonces su semblante se oscureció pensando en sus amigos.

Dio gracias a Merlin de que nadie se estuviera fijando en ella o hubiesen visto una lagrima solitaria rodar por su mejilla.

─ Nose, Dumbledore me dijo que quería verme el primer día para hablar de algo conmigo - esas palabras la sacaron de su ensoñación y mirar fijamente a en el que en un futuro sería su profesor de DCAO.

Las miradas del moreno y la de la castaña se encontraron una fracción de segundo y luego siguieron el curso de la conversación

─ Vaya Lunático quien diría que tu serías mandado al despacho del director - se mofó el de lentes

─ Seguro es para algo bueno, no sean tontos Remus no sería llamado por algo malo - dijo la peli roja saliendo en su defensa.

─ E.. Evans gracias por tu regalo - interrumpió el moreno al ver que si no intervenía su mejor amigo se pondría verde de celos y su licántropo amigo no saldría muy bien parado

─ Oh.. que bien , espero que así.. tomes más responsabilidad cuidando a otro ser viviente que no seas tú - dijo la aludida con una sonrisa

─ A Hermione le gusto mucho - menciono el moreno haciendo que la castaña sonriera apenada. Jamás le gustaba tener más de una mirada clavada en ella. Y en ese momento tenía 5.

_Genial - pensó con sarcasmo_

─ Em.. si, es muy tierna, siempre se la pasa moviéndose por toda la habitación- dijo y la peli roja sonrío

─ Lose , es tan… un momento - musitó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a la castaña y el moreno - ¿toda la habitación? - preguntó la peli roja y enseguida todos los miraron fijamente

_Mierda - pensó la Gryfindor_

El moreno vio como su compañera de habitación se encontraba en un apuro y decidió intervenir con un tema que sabía iba a distraer a todos. Aunque quizá no a la peli roja, pero más valía intentar

─ Dumbledore aviso que la segunda semana de que nos reincorporemos habrá entrenamiento de Quidditch , el primer partido será contra Slytherin - dijo captando todo el interés de los tres merodeadores

La castaña hubiese suspirado si no siguiera teniendo la mirada fija de la peli roja que luego de ver que no obtendría respuesta decidió unirse a la conversación.

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

─ Harry , Ginny ¿Qué paso? - pregunto un pelirojo muy nervioso

Los aludidos se sentaron en un sillón cerca de la chimenea sin responder aquella pregunta. Sus cabezas eran un revoloteó de ideas inconclusas.

Por una parte estaba la peli roja quien se preguntaba como era posible que algo tan irreal como aquello sucediese y porque tenía que ser justo su mejor amiga. Y por otra parte del niño-que-vivio recordaba nítidamente la imagen del cuadro en su habitación.

Allí estaban su padre, su padrino, su profesor de DCAO , la rata traicionera , su madre y una castaña..

Una castaña que el conocía muy bien. Una castaña que fue su amiga por 6 años. Una castaña que en ese momento se encontraba desaparecida. El chico de lentes había pedido usar el pensadero por un recuerdo qe le venía a la cabeza como una clave. Una clave que el no entendía. ¿Cómo demonios salía Hermione en aquella foto? ¿Por qué su padrino y su madre se ponían nostálgicos al ver esa foto? ¿Y porque sentía que había más , mucho más de transfondo?

─ Chicos - llamó el peli rojo otra vez al ver que su hermana y mejor amigo no reaccionaban

─ Ron hablamos luego - se despidió su hermana subiendo a su habitación.

─ ¿Qué se supone que paso? - pregunto el peli rojo preocupado

─ E.. Ron , nose que pasa , se que Ginny sabe más que yo , o quizá no.. , la verdad nose Ron , yo sólo fui con el pensadero - menciono el azabache y el peli rojo frunció el ceño

─ ¿No se suponían que iban a ver a Dumbledore? - pregunto

─ Ginny hablo con él, yo vi.. yo.. Ron me vi a mi de bebe , vi a Sirius , vi a mamá - dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica

─ ¿Qué..? - empezó a preguntar el peli rojo cuestionándose por la salud mental de su amigo

─ Sirius lloraba , yo estaba en la cuna y Sirius lloraba viendo una foto, luego mamá entró y lo consoló - dijo ignorando el ceño cada vez más fruncido del peli rojo

─ ¿Pero que demonios tiene que …? - Harry lo cortó

─ Estaba Hermione , en la foto, estaba con Remus , con Sirius , con papá , con mamá con..Peter - dijo y en seguida su amigo frunció el ceño

─ ¿Qué demonios? - preguntó luego de salir de su shock

─ No lose Ron , no lose , necesito dormir , algo pasa Ron , de eso estoy seguro - fue lo único que dijo para luego desaparecer en dirección a su dormitorio dejando a un peli rojo muy confundido

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

─ Tus amigos son agradables - mencionó una castaña recostada en un sillón frente a la chimenea

─ No pareció esa tu impresión - mencionó el merodeador entrando en terreno.

La castaña frunció el ceño y lo miró de reojo.

─ ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto

─ Peter , todos lo notamos, de un momento pensamos que le mandarías un Avada si fuera posible - mencionó y enseguida la castaña se levantó como por un resorte del sillón mientras su semblante cambiaba a uno sin vida y sus ojos se humedecían.

_Bravo Sirius , eres grande - se recriminó el merodeador_ a la par que se acercaba a ella vacilante

─ ¿Herm…- se vio abruptamente cortado por unos brazos que rodearon su cuello a la vez que la cabeza de la castaña se pegaba a su pecho y convulsionaba violentamente en llanto.

El moreno frunció el ceño y rodeo a la castaña por el estomago mientras colocaba su barbilla en su cabeza aspirando su fragancia.

_Flores y campo - pensó con un suspiro._

Luego de unos minutos la castaña se separo un poco de él aunque aún el merodeador no quitaba sus manos de su estomago

─ Yo…y-yo.. d-disculpa - tartamudeo torpemente entre lagrimas

─ Shh - le calló mientras volvía a envolverla entre sus brazos.

Se sentía tan bien que si por ellos fueran estarían así todo el día. Pero la castaña sabía que estaba en brazos del padrino de su mejor amigo. El padrino de Harry. Quien pasaría 12 años en Azkaban y luego moriría por culpa de una maldición mal lanzada y caería a trabes del velo

Con lentitud se separó de él y éste se vio obligado a soltarla. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón en silencio hasta que luego la castaña sonrío en modo de disculpa

─ Disculpa.. es que.. me .. me tomaste por sorpresa - balbuceó

─ No importa - se limitó a decir él.

Sirius Black no era tonto. Sabía que esa reacción no era normal. Y con tantos misterios que envolvían a aquella chica , una maldición imperdonable pudiese tener algo que ver con ella. Pero prefería no agobiarla. Y menos en año nuevo

─ Em.. con lo de Peter.. emm..- empezó a balbucear la castaña pero el moreno la interrumpió

─ No te cae bien , ya se - dijo

─ No , no es que no me caiga bien ahora… - al darse cuenta del desliz que cometió maldijo por lo bajo y el merodeador sonrío victorioso.

─ Al fin he logrado revelar uno de tus tantos secretos - bromeó el moreno ganándose una mirada envenenada de la castaña

_Genial Hermione si quieres también le dices que será una rata traidora y que por su culpa pasara 12 años en Azkaban - pensó con sarcasmo la castaña_

La réplica de la castaña se vio callada por el sonido de unas campanadas. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

─ Feliz año - dijo el merodeador con una sonrisa torcida

─ Feliz año - dijo ella sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba y cerraba los ojos disfrutando del momento.

─ Si es cierto se me olvidaba , ven - dijo el animago mientras la jalaba hasta la habitación que compartían.

─ ¿Cómo crees que la estarán pasando tus amigos? - pregunto la castaña al ver que el merodeador estaba muy concentrado en algo

─ Pues puedo jurar que James en este momento está tratando de abrazar a Evans y que Remus se está riendo de lo lindo , y Peter.. estará comiendo - dijo él sonriendo para sus adentros.

Así eran todas sus festejos.

─ Oh Sirius , toma - recordó la castaña tendiéndole el regalo que con ayuda de la peli roja le había comprado

El merodeador vio la bolsa que le tendía la castaña y sonrío agradecido mientras agarraba la muñeca de la castaña y la hacía sentarse a su lado

─ Feliz navidad atrasada - dijo él mientras le tendía una especie de cajita mágica

La castaña sonrío y al ver la intensa mirada del merodeador se sonrojo y aparto su mirada para fijarse en la caja mágica

Ambos abrieron sus regalos y la primera en soltar una exclamación fue la castaña quien sin aviso ninguno se lanzó en los brazos del merodeador quien sorprendido la pego más a él aspirando aquel aroma al que se estaba volviendo adicto en unas pocas semanas

─ Supongo que eso es un gracias Sirius - bromeó el chico sin apartarse de la Gryfindor

─ Tonto - murmuró la castaña con la voz quebrada. El merodeador frunció el ceño al notar el cambio en su voz y la separó lo suficiente como para poder ver como unas finas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Con delicadeza propia de un caballero las seco con su palma y la miró tiernamente mientras la cuestionaba con la mirada

─ Eh que no creí que tan malo fuera mi regalo - bromeó y la castaña rodó los ojos entre lagrimas

─ Me encanto, es que.. es el gesto más lindo que .. - la castaña se calló abruptamente para no completar aquella bochornosa frase

_Oh vaya Hermione "el gesto más lindo que un chico me haya dado en la vida" , muy revelador - pensó _

─ ¿Qué? - preguntó alzando una ceja

─ Que.. , es muy lindo , lo más lindo de este planeta - dijo ella mientras tomaba entre sus manos a la pequeña motita rosa que se acomodaba entre su palma

─ Oye ¿y yo? - preguntó el moreno con falso tono ofendido

─ Nose, pregúntale a la profesora Sprout - bromeó la castaña mientras se levantaba para irse a su cama pero el merodeador la agarró de la cintura haciendo que se volviera a sentar

─ Muy graciosa - gruño el moreno - por cierto me encantaron las túnicas, no tuviste porque haberme comprado nada - dijo él y la castaña sonrío recordando como había oído esa frase salir tantas veces de la boca de su mejor amigo

─ Pero quise , y si estamos en esas , entonces tu tampoco - dijo ella mientras soltaba a la motita para que se acomodara junto a la motita del merodeador quien se quedo mirándolas un tiempo

─ Si, bueno , supongo que eso hacen los amigos - mencionó el merodeador ignorando aquella sensación de querer de decir otra palabra ,algo mejor que "amigos".

La castaña por su parte sonrío ajena a lo que decía el moreno. Recordando lo sucedido antes de haber sido abruptamente interrumpidos por los padres de Harry y el resto de los merodeadores

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

─ Sigo insistiendo fue mala idea venir acá - gruño la castaña mientras se acurrucaba entre su chaqueta de lana.

─ No seas aguafiestas Hermione , es año nuevo , hay reglas y estas están - empezó a decir pero la castaña rodó los ojos interrumpiéndolo

─ Para romperlas, si ya se - dijo entrecortadamente. El frío la estaba congelando literalmente. El merodeador vio como la Gryfindor se abrazaba a si misma y le pasó un brazo por los hombros atrayéndola más a él. Ésta lo miro sonrojada y apenada - ¿q-que haces? - preguntó

─ Tienes frío, además así me aseguro que no escapes - bromeó ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de la castaña

─ Nose porque me deje convencer - musitó la chica y el merodeador sonrío burlón

─ Siempre me han dicho que tengo un poder de convención muy efectivo - dijo y la castaña le mandó una mirada envenenada - oh vamos no es tan malo, así conoces a los famosos merodeadores - dijo con orgullo

─ Vaya que modesto - ironizó la leona

─ No será tan malo, Remus es .. parecido a ti ¿sabes? Ahora que lo pienso hasta hermanos y todos parecen , le encanta meterse en los libros , las normas y todo eso , Peter es .. bueno es la sombra nuestra, pero es la cabeza maestra en cuanto bromas se trata , y James es.. fiel, líder natural, y está locamente enamorado de Evans - dijo y enseguida notó como la castaña se encogía entre sus brazos. La miró de reojo y vió que su semblante era nostálgico - ¿dije algo? - pregunto deteniéndose y mirándola fijamente

─ ¿Umm? - dijo la castaña saliendo de sus pensamientos - no - musitó tan bajo que al merodeador le costó oírla a pesar de estar tan sólo a unos centímetros

─ Ey no te pongas mal - murmuró él alzando su barbilla para mirarla fijamente

Al encontrarse con los orbes miel de la castaña todo a su alrededor dejo de existir. Sólo estaba un merodeador , animago ilegal y una castaña , viajera del tiempo.

La castaña tragó saliva imperceptiblemente al verse atrapada entre las orbes grises del padrino de su mejor amigo.

Involuntariamente fueron acortado la distancia que los separaba sin romper contacto visual.

Un carraspeó los saco de su ensoñación y la castaña pudo oir como maldecía a su mejor amigo.

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

Desde aquel incidente no habían hablado más del tema. Pero la castaña necesitaba saber que demonios le pasaba.

Estaba dicho que en algún momento tendría que volver a su tiempo o sino todo el futuro estaría cambiado indudablemente y no podía permitir aquello.

Aunque quizás unas cuantas cosas si le gustaría cambiar. Pero por ser Hermione Granger , hija de muggles , fiel a las reglas no las rompería interviniendo en la línea del tiempo.

─ ¿Cómo lo llamaras? - pregunto el moreno interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

La castaña parpadeó confusa tratando de entender las palabras del moreno y luego vio a las dos motitas volando por la habitación y sonrío tiernamente

─ Orion - respondió sin pensar sorprendiendo al merodeador quien la miró con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios

─ ¿Mi segundo nombre? ¿y como demonios lo supiste? - preguntó interesado

─ Si, Jane y Orion , suena lindo - dijo ignorando la segunda pregunta

_Hermione Jane y Sirius Orion , suena más lindo - pensó el animago mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba más_

─ Vamos a los jardines - dijo el merodeador mientras le tendía la mano a la castaña para ayudarla a levantarse

─ ¿Estás loco? - preguntó mientras se levantaba

─ No, y si por reglas se trata , ya rompimos una ¿Qué importa otra? - dijo el merodeador ganándose un golpe en el hombro

─ Sirius - exclamó la castaña ofendida

─ Vale, tranquila tenemos permiso de Dumbledore - dijo y la castaña lo miró escéptica - que si mujer , si tenemos permiso - dijo el moreno y la castaña suspiro creyendo sus palabras

Al llegar a los jardines se sentaron en la misma banca de siempre mientras la castaña miraba fijamente las estrellas recordando a sus seres queridos y una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla que rápidamente fue atrapada por el merodeador

─ Shh , quiero que juguemos algo - dijo el merodeador con tono dulce.

─ ¿Qué? - pregunto la leona

─ Lo solemos hacer entre los merodeadores , son pedir 12 deseos , es.. algo muggle , sólo que los decimos , ya sabes.. entre nosotros no hay secretos , sólo hay 2 que se guardan para uno mismo, y entre nosotros nos proponemos a ayudar al otro a alcanzar sus deseos de año nuevo , no por nada tengo la mejor escoba - bromeó el merodeador sacándole una sonrisa a la castaña

─ Ok - aceptó la chica y el merodeador ensanchó su sonrisa

─ ¿Tú primero? - pregunto y la chica asintió

─ Te pido que no hagas preguntas - lo miró y el asintió

─ No las hare - aseguró

─ Me gustaría saber porque he caído aquí, cual es el motivo de que justamente allá caído en la época de… los padres de Harry - dijo sin percatarse del ceño fruncido del merodeador.

Que por increíble que fuese , no le interesaba ni un ápice quienes eran los padres de aquel chico. Sino aquel chico en cuestión.

─ Desearía.. volver a ver a mis padres - murmuró con una sonrisa nostálgica recordando su primera vez en el expreso y la reacción de sus padres al despedirse de su pequeña por un largo tiempo.

─ Me gustaría estar allí , consolando a Harry - susurró con la voz quebrada recordando su última conversación con él. Que justamente trataba de aquel moreno merodeador que se encontraba a su lado observándola sin una clara expresión en el rostro

─ Desearía.. dejar de ser la ratón de biblioteca - confesó algo que llevaba deseando desde el primer año cuando oyó a Ron criticarla . A pesar de sus años de amistad no olvidaba aquello y las constantes burlas del resto del alumnado

─ Que..si de poder cambiar algo para el futuro, no causarle tanto sufrimiento a Harry - susurró

─ Que Fred y George.. no.. no mueran - susurró recordando unas semanas después de la lucha en el ministerio. Los gemelos Wesley fueron atacados por mortífagos en su tienda y murieron asesinados sin piedad.

─ Que los Wesley se repongan , que vuelvan a ser aquella familia unida que tanta envidia causan - susurró ignorando el ceño fruncido del merodeador quien pensaba en Charlie Wesley que en ese momento cursaba 1ro.

─ Poder.. poder volver a mi tiempo - musitó mientras enfocaba su mirada en las estrellas. Mientras que el padrino de su mejor amigo sentía una opresión en el pecho.

_Quiere volver , es obvio - pensó_

─ Que … el traidor de los padres de Harry.. no.. no los traicione - musitó

─ Y.. - miró de reojo al merodeador que estaba muy concentrado en las estrellas - que el padrino de Harry no muera - dijo soltando otras lagrimas

Por increíble que fuera ahora aquella situación le dolía más. Pensar que aquel chico tan lleno de vida, pasaría 12 años en Azkaban y luego.. un destino muy cruel.

─ _Saber porque me importa tanto lo que le pase a Sirius y…que no tenga ese destino tan cruel - pensó _mientras daba un suspiro nostálgico indicando que había acabado

El moreno sin dejar de ver a las estrellas agarró la mano de la castaña y entrelazó sus dedos mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa que conmovió a la Gryfindor

─ Que Evans y James estén juntos - fue su primer deseo. La castaña abrió la boca sorprendida.

Se esperaba algo como "mundial de Quidditch" "comida" o "chicas". Pero que su primer deseo fuera para su mejor amigo demostraba la clase de persona que era.

─ Que Remus.. se deje .. de .. culpar por su.. problemita - dijo tratando de no revelar mucha información y sin percatarse de la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de la ex alumna de su amigo.

─ Que..bueno.. que los Black les valla bien , y dejen al lado su tan característica importancia por la sangre - dijo mientras suspiraba.

─ Que Quejicus deje de molestar a Regulus - murmuro sorprendiendo a la castaña.

Nunca se imagino que el padrino de su mejor amigo pudiera desear tantas cosas y ninguna para él.

─ Que Dumbledore encuentre la respuesta a las preguntas de Hermione - susurró con una sonrisa que sólo él sabía escondía nostalgia.

La castaña lo miró enternecida.

─ Que Gryfindor gane la copa este año - dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro imaginando a los Slytherin de perdedores

─ Que Peter encuentre novia - bromeó haciendo que la castaña rodara los ojos

─ Que Hermione me otorgue el honor de hacer unas cuantas preguntas - dijo mientras la miraba de reojo con una sonrisa socarrona

─ Y.. que se deje de torturar con su situación , no merece sufrir , las chicas lindas no lloran - dijo mientras le colocaba un mechón detrás de la oreja haciendo que esta se sonrojara

─ Que me deje ser su distracción en este tiempo, hasta que vuelva - dijo mientras volvía a mirar al cielo y se concentraba en sus otros dos deseos

─ _Desearía saber que es esto que siento cada vez que la veo .. y .. que se le cumplan todos sus deseos - pensó _

─ ¿Y bien? - preguntó a la castaña quien dio un respingo.

─ ¿Mmm? - preguntó

─ ¿En que pensabas? - preguntó mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y la atraía hacia él haciéndola recostar en su hombro

─ En… ¿Por qué todos tus deseos son para los otros? - pregunto mirándolo de reojo

─ Pues.. porque .. no..no necesito nada - dijo y la castaña alzó una ceja

─ ¿Ósea estas perfectamente bien? - ironizó

─ Pues prefiero que los demás pidan por mi - bromeó ganándose una colleja por parte de la Gryfindor

─ Gracias - susurro luego de un largo silencio

─ ¿Por qué? - preguntó

─ Por todo.. sin ti .. pues simplemente me encontraría llorando en un rincón - bromeó ella y el otro bufó

─ Lo se - dijo y la otra le lanzó una mirada envenenada

─ Oye… - murmuró luego de un largo silencio

─ ¿Si? - pregunto el merodeador

─ Mañana 2 preguntas - murmuró para acomodarse mejor en el hombro del merodeador quien sonrío y le acarició los cabellos ignorando que eran vistos por dos ojos azules que sonreían imperceptiblemente

* * *

_Bueno disculpen la tardanza ya es definitivo. Mañana empiezan clases._

_Bueno chicas no se cuando les podre subir el proximo cap. Solo se que sera la proxima semana._

_Capas en clase se me ocurran ideas quien sabe xD_

_Esperoo que les haya gustado el cap._

_Ya empieza a verse los sentimientos de ambos 3 _

_Y buenooo noss leemosss pronto. Deseenme suerte en clase D: _


	8. 2 Preguntas

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling **

**Espero que les guste. Aunque se que la idea ya esta trillada, no pude evitar escribirla. Simplemente porque Sirius/Hermione es mi pareja predilecta y porque amo a los Merodeadores**

**

* * *

**

**8- 2 Preguntas**

─ Que no lo despiertes Lily - dijo un chico de lentes al pie de las escaleras de la habitación de los chicos Gryfindors.

─ Es Evans para ti, Potter - recordó la peli roja mientras ignoraba las advertencias de los merodeadores y subía a despertar al moreno de sus amigos.

─ Lily hazle caso a James, cuando Sirius duerme tiende a ser algo.. gruñón - trató de explicar el licántropo pero una mirada envenenada por parte de la peli roja le hizo callar y suspirar encogiéndose de hombros - olvídalo has lo que quieras - susurró por lo bajo

La pelirroja terminó de subir las escaleras y al encontrar la habitación de los merodeadores la abrió sin tocar ni nada. No es que Lily Evans no tuviera modales, pero sólo los usaba con los que los ameritaban , y bajo su criterio Sirius Black está muy lejos de estar en esa categoría.

Iba dispuesta a gritar, usar Aguamenti, golpearlo o algo , pero nadie la preparo para encontrarse con dos camas ocupadas. Donde una cabellera morena dormía a una esquina y donde una castaña en la otra.

Se tapó la boca para no soltar un grito y cerró la puerta rápidamente.

Con que a eso se refería con lo que mi regalo se movía por toda la "habitación" - pensó mientras imperceptiblemente se iba formando una sonrisa en su cara. Si de algo se podía jactar la peli roja sería de su gran ojo para las parejas , aunque no para si misma , obvio está. Y según ella Hermione y Sirius hacían una linda pareja.

─ ¿Qué paso Evans? - pregunto el de lentes al ver bajando a la Gryfindor.

La chica pegó un respingo por haberse olvidado de la presencia de los merodeadores y mecanizó rápidamente una mentira lo suficientemente creíble como para dejar en paz al más insoportable de los merodeadores

─ Eh.. uh.. tienen razón dejémoslo dormir, vayan a .. hacer los que les de la gana - terminó para luego dirigirse a su habitación

─ ¿No vienes? - preguntó el azabache

La peli roja se volteó con extremada lentitud y una ceja arqueada en forma de burla

─ Haber James Potter , que me haya visto en la obligación de tener que soportarte todas las vacaciones de navidad no signifique que tenga que soportarte también en el colegio - recordó la chica mientras bufaba ajena a la mueca de desilusión del merodeador

Luego de que un incomodo silencio se instalara , la Gryfindor prefirió seguir su camino. Una vez fuera de allí los otros dos merodeadores miraron a su amigo azabache con preocupación. Puesto que llevaban sabiendo ya más de 2 años lo mucho que le afectaba el tema del rechazo de la peli roja.

─ Estoy bien chicos - dijo el merodeador al verse atrapado por las miradas de sus amigos.

El rubio asintió y el castaño sólo lo dejo pasar. Luego le preguntaría a su peliroja amiga que paso en su casa.

─ ¿Ahora que hacemos? - pregunto el que en un futuro sería un fiel aliado del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

─ Yo nose ustedes chicos, pero ire a hablar con Dumbledore - dijo el licántropo mientras salía por el retrato de la Dama Gorda

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

─ Sirius - llamó por tercera vez una castaña algo alterada. Al no obtener respuesta volvió a tratar perdiendo la paciencia

─ Sirius Black - gritó la chica haciendo que el merodeador se levantara sobresalto

─ ¿Qué qué que paso? - pregunto alterado

─ Nada , sólo que si no nos apuramos, vamos a llegar tarde - dijo ella y el merodeador frunció el ceño

─ ¿A dónde? - pregunto ganándose una colleja por parte de su compañera de cuarto

─ Al despacho de Dumbledore - le recordó y enseguida el merodeador se levantó directo al baño dejando a una castaña muy pensativa.

_Basta Hermione , no deberías pensar en ello, mañana empiezan clases , tienes que pasar lo más desapercibida que puedas y por nada del mundo enamorarse de un merodeador , más específicamente del padrino de tu mejor amigo, entra en la lista de cosas por hacer en el pasado_ - pensó la chica ajena a que en medio de sus cavilaciones el moreno había salido ya vestido y la miraba atentamente.

A la par que el también se metía en sus pensamientos recordando lo perfecto que había resultado el año nuevo.

La castaña al sentirse observada vio al moreno ya vestido y con su mirada fija en ella e hizo todo lo posible para que sus mejillas no se coloraran

─ E.. vámonos - dijo mientras cogía del brazo al merodeador para que se apuraran y salieran de allí cuanto antes.

Una vez llegaron al despacho Sirius dio la clave y entraron.

─ Disculpe profesor es que… - empezó a hablar la castaña sin haberse percatado de la otra presencia en la habitación.

─ No se preocupe señorita - dijo Dumbledore sonriendo calidamente.

─ ¿Para que me mando a llamar profesor? - rompió el silencio el licántropo haciendo que los dos nuevos ingresados lo miraran con asombro. Ni se habían percatado de su presencia. El merodeador sólo les sonrío calidamente mientras volvía a enfocar su atención en el viejo director quien miraba con una mínima sonrisa al moreno y la castaña.

─ Pues hay varios asuntos de los que tratar , pero lo mande a llamar señor Lupin era para pedirle el favor de que hiciera pasar a la señorita Hermione por su hermana - explicó el de ojos azules ganándose una mirada incrédula por el licántropo

─ ¿Disculpe? - pregunto sorprendido

─ Pues.. si verá … - hizo una pausa mirando a la castaña quien al sentirse observada desvío la mirada no sin antes darle un pequeño asentimiento al director para que continuara con su relato - bueno vera señor Lupin , la señorita aquí presente , cayó en nuestra época por equivocación usando un gira tiempo, entonces tenemos que tener una coartada planeada para las futuras preguntas que se vendrán con respecto a la nueva alumna , y ¿Quién mejor para esto que usted? - preguntó el director ganándose un asentimiento por parte del licántropo quien miraba fijamente a la castaña.

Se había percatado de que la castaña era algo silenciosa y a veces se veía como fuera de lugar , y también de la manera protectora de su amigo hacia ella. Y ahora todo le encajaba.

Por increíble que fuera no se pondría histérico, a acusarlos de locos o pensar que era un sueño o le tomaban el pelo, o cualquier otra cavilación que si hubiera hecho el moreno que se encontraba a su lado.

Remus J Lupin se caracterizaba por pensárselo dos veces antes de hablar y creer lo imposible. Todo ello lo aprendió cuando le toco vivir como un hombre lobo cada luna llena de su vida. Porque a quien le tocara vivir aquella experiencia , podría jactarse de haber madurado mucho antes de tiempo.

─ ¿Entonces Hermione Lupin? - pregunto haciendo que el director asintiera con una pequeña sonrisa y la aludida se sonrojara. A diferencia del resto de los que se encontraban en la habitación el moreno fruncía el ceño enojado por la sensatez de su amigo. Siempre le habían dicho que el no era precisamente el más maduro de los cuatro , pero que su amigo se lo recordara y se jactara de ello ante la castaña le molestaba de sobremanera sin entender muy bien el porque.

─ No creo que lleguen estas noticias más allá del castillo, pero en dado caso, puedes tenderle una coartada a tus padres, diciendo que es hija de muggles , y toda su infancia ha sido tratada mal y como buen amigo que eres la hiciste pasar por tu hermana , no creo que a tus padres les moleste ¿no señor Lupin? - preguntó y el licántropo asintió de acuerdo con el de lentes de media luna. - Bien en ese caso, no me queda más nada no por decirle señor Lupin , creo que las presentaciones están de más , veo que ya se conocen - menciono guiñándoles un ojo haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara más sintiéndose mal por haberse visto descubierta infringiendo una norma. Más al parecer a su viejo director no le interesaba aquello - puede retirarse señor Lupin - dijo y el chico en cuestión asintió saliendo del despacho no sin antes mirar de reojo a la castaña quien se veía muy incomoda y no pudo evitar pensar en que quizá aquella idea de la hermana inventada no sería tan malo después de todo.

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

─ Chicos ¿supieron donde está Hermione? - pregunto una rubia muy alegre mientras se sentaba en la mesa Gryfindor

─ No Luna - dijo el peli rojo quien parecía el único despierto allí. Porque en realidad así era , sin importar que estuvieran con los ojos abiertos, la Wesley menor y el de la cicatriz se concentraban en lo que les había sucedido el día anterior.

─ Que extraño Hermione no suele ser del tipo que se desaparece sin decir nada - dijo Lavender quien se había incorporado al grupo.

Luego de que el desayuno se diera en total silencio , lo que quedaba del trío dorado salió apresuradamente del Gran Comedor seguidos por una peli roja.

─ Bien chicos , nose que demonios pasa , pero dejen de comportarse así, la gente empezara a darse cuenta - dijo el peli rojo y el azabache frunció el ceño.

─ Hay.. algo que vi en el pensadero, algo.. algo que falta , es como.. como si mi recuerdo estuviera inconcluso - pensó en voz alta ganándose una mirada confusa por parte de ambos Wesley

─ Chicos llegó la hora de hablar - dijo la pecosa captando la atención de ambos - bien , Dumbledore y MacGonagall hablaron de que eso no debía pasar , que la profesora trato de impedirlo , pero que estaba previsto que ocurriera , al principio no entendía lo que ocurría, pero luego Dumbledore me dijo que estaba en la época de los merodeadores - dijo mirando al azabache quien se mantenía sin ningún tipo de emoción en el semblante - y .. me dijo que los únicos que conservan el recuerdo son.. tus padres Harry , ellos dos y también.. Sirius - dijo y enseguida el rostro del azabache se convirtió en una mueca de dolor.

Toda la noche había recordado aquella genuina muestra de dolor por parte de su padrino y juraba no haberlo visto tan decaído , ni siquiera en Azkaban y aquello lo hacía sentirse peor. Saber que su padrino sufrió tanto sin merecerlo , era algo muy injusto para él.

─ ¿Por qué sólo ellos? ¿y Remus? - pregunto el peli rojo

─ No .. no lose , lo pregunte , pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta buena - se limitó a decir encogiéndose de hombros

─ Chicos - llamó su atención el de la cicatriz de forma de raya captando la atención de los Wesley - creo.. , es… ilógico, pero cuadra… primero Parvati dice que Hermione tenía sueños con Sirius , luego ella y yo hablamos en la madrugada y me dijo que tenía pesadillas que se repetían constantemente , conociéndola tendrían que ver con aquella noche en el Ministerio , todos notamos lo mal que estuvo luego de aquello , a pesar de que sabíamos que no había ninguna otra conexión entre mi padrino y ella que no fuera el de dos magos que se trataban con cordialidad , esa misma madrugada la vi demasiado decaida , y luego .. desapareció , y mi recuerdo… Sirius protagonizaba la viva imagen del sufrimiento en persona , chicos , estaba más demacrado de lo que estubo en Azkaban , y no hablo de físico sino.. su expresión.. , ¿y si entre mi padrino y Hermione.. hubo.. algo.. en el pasado? - formuló la pregunta instalando un silencio sepulcral entre los tres.

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

─ Otra cosa que le quería decir señorita.. Lupin , era que debido a que ya el alumnado se está instalando en el castillo, puede tomar una habitación de las de sexto de Gryfindor , hay una cama vacía esperándola , lamento decepcionarlo señor Black - agregó guiñándole un ojo haciendo que el merodeador gruñera por lo bajo y la castaña se sonrojara de más - ¿ha encontrado algo .. de utilidad en los libros que le di? - preguntó sacándola de su ensoñación.

─ E… no - musitó avergonzada recordando que no había podido enfocarse mucho en él debido a las constantes insistencias del merodeador de que pasara los días con él , aunque muy en su interior no ponía quejas a ello. Más ahora que iba a tener una habitación con otras chicas Gryfindor , quizá tuviera más tiempo para enfocarse en aquello.

─ Bueno, no importa , aún es muy pronto , si encuentro algo le avisare , ¿de acuerdo? - preguntó dando por finalizada aquella conversación.

La castaña asintió poniéndose de pie seguida por el merodeador , pero antes de salir la voz del director los detuvo

─ Tenga cuidado en quienes les confía su situación .. - fue lo último que escucho antes de que la puerta del despacho se cerrara. Fuera de allí la castaña dio un suspiro y se encamino hacia la Sala común , más el merodeador la detuvo

─ Hermione - llamó haciendo que la aludida volteara a verlo - mm.. ¿le contaras todo a Remus? - preguntó y la chica se encogió de hombros

─ No lo creo, ninguno está preparado para oir nada - se limitó a contestar y el moreno asintió sintiéndose satisfecho por ser , aún , el único capas de saber algo más fuera de lo estricto.

─ Recuerda que me debes dos respuestas - recordó y la chica rodó los ojos

_Hermione ¿en que pensabas cuando le dijiste aquello? - se preguntó mentalmente_ aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Cuando estaba con el moreno, muy raramente pensaba.

La chica se despidió del moreno quien iba a reclamar su desayuno , mientras ella se dirigía a la biblioteca encimada en sus pensamientos, más no se dio cuenta de por donde iba hasta que choco con un cuerpo , dejándola tirada en el suelo

─ Fíjate por donde.. - empezó a gruñir el chico más cuando vió a la castaña en el suelo se retracto y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La chica aceptó la ayuda y luego enfocó su mirada en unos ojos anteriormente muy odiados para ella. Dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que estaba cara a cara con la versión joven de su profesor de pociones y se puso nerviosa, aunque ese gesto fuera interpretado de otra manera por el Slytherin quien sonrío burlón - Severus Snape - se presentó y la castaña asintió nerviosa ánte la mirada fija del Slytherin.

─ Hermione.. Lupin - dijo y enseguida el semblante del chico se transformo en una mueca de desagrado

─ Pues bien.. como iba diciendo.. fíjate por donde caminas - se limitó a decir mientras seguía su camino hacia las mazmorras ignorando la ceja alzada de la castaña.

Claro, soy hermana de un merodeador, aquello debe de ser lo suficientemente malo como para que Snape se la agarre contra mi - pensó la chica en un suspiro mientras paseaba entre los estantes buscando algo que sirviera para distraerla de sus pensamientos.

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

─ Hola Lily - saludó una peli negro hasta la cintura con una sonrisa

─ Alice - dijo la peli roja mientras abrazaba a su amiga quien sonrío más anchamente ante el exagerado entusiasmo de la Gryfindor

─ Se que soy imprescindible en tu vida pero me dejas sin aire - bromeó y enseguida la peli roja se apartó sonrojada

─ Si , Lily ¿en que pensabas? , imagínate que dejas a Alice sin vida , creo que Frank no te lo perdonaría nunca - bromeó una rubia quien enseguida fue recibida por los brazos de su peli roja amiga.

─ Cállate Marcia - gruñó la aludida sonrojada mientras la otra se reía de lo lindo

─ Cuanto las extrañe - suspiró la peli roja mientras las otras dos alzaban las cejas divertidas

─ ¿Nos extrañaste? - preguntó Alice con sarcasmo

─ ¿En serio nos extrañaste con tremendo merodeador viviendo en tu casa? - atacó la rubia y ántes de que la peli roja pudiera maldecir o gruñir la peli negra siguió con sus insinuaciones

─ Yo no las extrañaría teniéndole en casa - dijo y enseguida la otra soltó una risita

─ Ni yo , por Merlín Lily ¿te has vuelto loca? - preguntó y la aludida gruñó

─ Cállense ya - dijo y las otras dos rodaron los ojos mientras entraban a la habitación

─ Cuéntanos - pidió la peli negro una vez se instalaron en la habitación

─ ¿Contarles que? - dijo la peli roja

─ Ay pues obvio que que pasó con James - dijo la rubia

─ Nada , fue un fastidio total, es increíble como se las ingenia para quedar bien delante de mis padres y que yo quede como la mala del cuento - gruñó y las otras dos se rieron.

─ Pero es que así es - dijo Marcia ganándose una mirada ofendida de parte de la peli roja

─ Por Merlín Lily , sabes que así es , el pobre lleva detrás de ti más de 2 años y tu ni una salida le otorgas - dijo Alice

─ No ha ganado mérito para ello - dijo la peli roja y sus amigas la miraron esépticas

─ ¿Cómo que no? , ¿no recuerdas la vez en que te lo pidió en medio de todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor? - pregunto Marcia

─ ¿O aquella vez en la que empezó a mandarte puros chocolates? - pregunto Alice

─ Uno casí me muero de la pena cuando los profesores nos miraron , dos , por su culpa engorde - dijo y las otras dos rodaron los ojos.

Sabían ya por experiencia que tratar de hacerle abrir los ojos a su peli roja amiga era muy difícil.

─ Como digas Lily - suspiró la rubia

─ ¿Pueden creer que se atrevió a pedirme una cita en frente de mis padres? - pregunto indignada y las otras dos sonrieron

─ Pues si.. es James Potter de quien hablamos - dijo Marcia

─ El que te intercepta en medio de la Sala Común para pedirte salir , el que levanta la mano para pedirte una cita en medio de clases - dijo Alice

─ El que.. - empezó Marcia pero la peli roja la cortó

─ Si, si ya entendí, el caso es que ahora mis padres piensan que soy una bruja sin corazón , y que él es un chico bueno, que me quiere - bufó y las otras dos sonrieron

─ Pues eso ya se sabe , pero es un punto extra que ahora tus padres también lo sepan - dijo Marcia ganándose un almohadazo por parte de la peli roja quien se encontraba indignada por el "gran apoyo" que les proporcionaban sus amigas.

─ Nose ni para que les cuento, se me olvidaba que ustedes tienen un fanatismo por los merodeadores - gruñó y las otras dos rodaron los ojos

─ No tenemos un fanatismo por ellos, es sólo que el pobre de James lleva detrás de ti 2 años, Lily - recordó Alice más la contestación de la pelirroja murió en su garganta cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por allí se asomaba una castaña muy apenada

─ L-lo siento, es que.. D-dumbledore me dijo que aquí había una cama vacía y .. - empezó a excusarse pero la peli roja la detuvo

─ Tranquila Hermione - dijo y la castaña sonrío agradecida mientras que las otras dos paseaban su mirada de la castaña a la peli roja. - oh es cierto, Hermione ellas son Alice y Marcia - las presentó y ambas sonrieron a modo de saludo.

La castaña asintió y se acomodo en su cama para luego irse pero la peli roja la llamó

─ ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó y la Gryfindor titubeó

─ Pues.. no .. no quería interrumpirlas - contestó más la rubia que allí se encontraba bufó

─ Tranquila no interrumpías nada que no se lo pudiéramos recordar el resto de nuestros días a Lily - dijo ganándose una mirada envenenada de la peli roja y un asentimiento de cabeza de la peli negra. Entonces la castaña detalló a las dos nuevas chicas con más detenimiento.

Sobre todo a Alice , que de algún lugar se le hacía conocida. Entonces cayó en cuenta de sus mejillas más gordas que las de las demás , de su cabello negro lacio y sus ojos marrones.

Neville - pensó con nostalgia más trato de ocultarlo, porque sabía de muy buena fuente "Sirius" , que cuando se enfrascaba en sus pensamientos era muy obvio

Luego pasó su mirada a la rubia , alta , esbelta , cabello amarillo con mechas marrones , parecía una modelo muggle de las revistas.

Marcia , Marcia.. no me suena - pensó y al verse descubierta en su análisis se sonrojo

─ Mm.. bueno, igualmente tengo que hablar con.. - se detuvo antes de hacer alarde de su "amistad" con el merodeador

─ Lo siento mi querida Hermione , pero Black podrá esperar - dijo la peli roja causando que las otras dos abrieran los ojos como platos y la aludida de sonrojara

─ E..um.. yo no dije que iba a hablar con.. - empezó la castaña pero la otra rodó los ojos

─ No lo dijiste , más es obvio , cambiando de tema , ¿Dónde te quedaste todas estas vacaciones? - pregunto con una ceja alzada haciendo que la otra se atragantara con su propia saliva.

Había logrado distinguir en la mirada de la peli roja aquella chispa que solía encontrar en los ojos de su mejor amigo cuando escondía algo. Y por experiencia propia sabía que había que tratar las cosas con mas prudencia si la pelirroja estaba cerca de ella.

─ E..ee.. - empezó a balbucear la castaña más Alice la salvó

─ Olvídalo ¿a quien le interesa? , mejor cuéntanos de donde vienes - pidió la peli negro

─ Pues .. estudiaba en casa , porque le pedí a mis padres no ir a un colegio, soy.. algo… introvertida, soy de las que prefiere quedarse en casa leyendo a ir a la escuela a leer - dijo y dos de las tres chicas bufaron ya que esas palabras se les hacían tremendamente familiares. Mientras que la pelirroja sonrío contenta

─ Yo también - aplaudió ella haciendo que la castaña sonriera y se recordara mentalmente contarle esos pequeños detalles a Harry cuando lo vea.

Porque había que ser positivos, y Hermione aseguraba que podría volver a ver a su amigo de cabello azabache.

─ ¿Y tus padres? - pregunto Marcia

─ ¿M-mis padres? - preguntó nerviosa Hermione

─ Si , ¿los conocemos? - pregunto Alice

─ Pues.. si , supongo … ya saben los Lupin so..somos algo conocidos , supongo - susurró ajena a la mirada escéptica de la peli roja y la cara de profunda emoción de las otras dos

─ No sabíamos que Remus tenía una hermana - Alice fue la primera en hablar

─ De hecho tiene sentido, si se parecen - dijo Marcia.

La castaña levantó la mirada encontrándose con dos pares de orbes esmeraldas mirándola fijamente y trató de que su mirara le gritase a los cuatro vientos sus suplicas

_Por favor no me delates - pensaba ella _y al parecer la peli roja la entendió por lo que no puso ninguna réplica más se mantuvo pensativa el resto de los minutos en los que sus dos amigas atacaron con preguntas de todo tipo a la castaña. Más por su suerte no le preguntaron sobre su infancia o algún detalle demasiado revelador de los Lupin , puesto a que a Hermione lo de mentir no se le daba muy bien

─ E.. chicas un placer conocerlas, pero tengo que hacer unas cosas - se despidió sin quedarse para oir la insinuación de la rubia

─ Una cosa que empieza por Sirius y termina por Black - canturreó la rubia ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la peli roja y otra de burla de la peli negro.

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

─ Pensé que me ibas a dejar con la duda - habló el moreno al ver a la leona bajar por las escaleras. Ésta sólo sonrío a modo de disculpa y se sentó a su lado.

─ Disculpa es que Alice y Marcia me.. - empezó a hablar más el moreno se carcajeo

─ Conociéndolas seguro te atacaron con preguntas de todo tipo - dijo y la chica asintió - tranquila - dijo él mientras sonreía anchamente causando una especie de dolor de estomago a la castaña quien desvío la mirada sintiendo el ya tan familiar sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_Hermione enfócate - pensó la chica_

─ Adelante , soy toda oídos - dijo la castaña y el otro asintió pensativo

─ Pues.. bien.. ¿Qué.. que te hizo Peter? - pregunto y la castaña suspiró. Ya había aprendido a acostumbrarse a que las preguntas de Sirius son las que menos se espera y pues no se equivocaba en ello.

El moreno cada vez la sorprendía más, pudiendo preguntar por su futuro o porque dijo lo de Lily Potter , pregunta cosas como aquellas , realmente era una cajita de sorpresas que por más que trataba de negárselo a si misma quería descifrar a toda costa , a pesar de que estaba internamente prohibido

─ No me ha hecho nada - respondió y el moreno bufó

─ Me refiero a .. ¿Qué hará para que lo odies tanto? - preguntó

─ No lo odio - empezó a refutar la castaña pero al ver la mirada escéptica del merodeador corrigió - lo aborrezco, digamos que en un futuro él se equivocara de camino, hará cosas que pondrán en peligro a la gente que yo quiero, digamos que por su culpa yo estoy aquí - al ver la mirada de sorpresa del merodeador se corrigió - es decir, no. Pero por un simple acto se desencadeno un montón de situaciones que de una u otra forma me llevaron a esto - aclaró.

No le convenía que Sirius se las apañara con el rubio antes de tiempo.

─ Pero.. ¿tiene perdón? - pregunto el merodeador no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta

─ No lose Sirius , no lose - se limitó a responder la castaña recibiendo un suspiro por parte del merodeador

─ Bien , la siguiente - dijo el merodeador

─ Piénsala bien Sirius - advirtió la Gryfindor y el otro sonrío seguro de si mismo

─ La tengo bien segura , créeme. Bien , ¿Qué tan especial es ese Harry para ti? - preguntó dejando por segunda vez en lo que va de la hora sorprendida a la castaña quien involuntariamente abrió un poco la boca en señal de asombro

Genial, parezco retrasada mental - se recriminó mentalmente mientras se recuperaba de su asombro

─ ¿De verdad lo pensaste bien? - preguntó mientras el moreno rodaba los ojos

─ Si Hermione , ahora si no te importa me gustaría saber la respuesta - pidió y la castaña suspiró

─ Es mi mejor amigo - dijo y el otro alzó una ceja

Buscaba más y lo iba a obtener.

─ Más específica - aclaró

─ Fue el único que no me juzgo al llegar a Hogwarts , bueno.. al menos no tanto, gracias a él y Ron.. pude .. bueno me salvaron de un troll gigante , y cuando unos chicos de 11 años pasan por algo así, digamos que los une un lazo fuerte , y he sido amiga de ellos dos desde hace mucho, sólo que con Harry es más fuerte , porque él ha pasado por mucho , necesita todo el cariño posible y aunque Ginny se lo pueda dar, yo se que el necesita algo más como de .. familia - musitó por lo bajo mientras los rostros de James , Lily y Sirius llegaban a su mente sin piedad alguna y una lagrima se escapa por su mejilla que rápidamente fue apartada por los dedos del moreno quien le levantó el mentón sonriéndole dulcemente.

Claramente aquella había sido una buena respuesta , y aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo conmocionado por querer tener aquella relación con la castaña , se sentía satisfecho por la aclaración.

─ Ya , no llores , veo que te afecta , disculpa - dijo y la castaña negó sonriendo tristemente

─ Soy yo la tonta que te sigue dando oportunidades de preguntas , no se que diablos pasa conmigo - bromeó y el otro río

─ Puede ser mi encanto natural - presumió ganándose una colleja por parte de la castaña - auch - se quejó

─ Para que dejes el ego - aclaró la chica y el otro le sacó la lengua en señal infantil.

─ Así que.. ¿un troll eh? - preguntó él y enseguida la castaña se carcajeo.

Era increíble como aquel chico pudiera sacarle lo gracioso a una situación como aquella. Y precisamente aquello era lo que más le gustaba del moreno.

* * *

_Chicass como les dije me tarde una semana en actualizar , en serio mil sorrys. _

_Aún me falta practica para acostumbrarme de nuevo al colegio._

_Debo aclarar que todos los caps son de 8/9 páginas y nunca más ni menos , así que espero que les guste._

_Respecto a mis otros dos fics , puede que los actualize mañan y el martes._

_Sorry chicas. Las quiero. Espero reviews_


	9. Estaré ahí para ti

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling **

**Espero que les guste. Aunque se que la idea ya esta trillada, no pude evitar escribirla. Simplemente porque Sirius/Hermione es mi pareja predilecta y porque amo a los Merodeadores**

**

* * *

**

**9- Estaré ahí para ti  
**

─ Alice - saludo cordialmente un chico de cabello azabache y gafas a una chica pelinegro , mejillas regordetas quien sonrío emocionada y se colgó del cuello del merodeador , dándole uno de sus característicos abrazos muestra de su gran afecto hacia el futuro prospecto de su mejor amiga e integrante de los merodeadores.

─ James , que bueno verte - canturreó divertida mirando de reojo a la pelirroja que miraba la escena aparentemente indiferente pero podía jurar que su espalda estaba tensa y aquello le divertía de sobremanera.

─ Vámonos Alice que me haces perder el tiempo - dijo la pelirroja captando toda la atención del azabache que separo a Alice de su cuerpo y se acerco con una sonrisa deslumbrante - a opinión de todo el alumnado femenino de Hogwarts , y alguna que otra profesora , a excepción claro , de la pelirroja en cuestión - a Lily que zapateaba con impaciencia

─ Lily - saludó

─ Evans para ti Potter - le recalcó haciendo que la pelinegro bufara y el merodeador ensanchara más su sonrisa

─ No recuerdo que me dijeras eso en tu casa - le dijo con cierto retintín en su voz que hizo que la pelirroja apretara sus manos en puño y le rechinaran los dientes y la pelinegro alzara una ceja divertida

─ ¿Deberíamos interrumpir? - pregunto una rubia que venía hablando animadamente con una castaña , que se recostó de la pared que daba a los dormitorios de los chicos , auténticamente interesada en presenciar una pelea entre los futuros padres del salvador del mundo mágico.

─ Yo creo que no - se limito a decir la pelinegra igual de interesada en la escena.

─ .repito Potter , sólo lo hice para no quedar más mal frente a mis padres , bastante con que crean que soy una bruja sin corazón - recalcó con furia la ojiverde y el azabache se encogió de hombros

─ Creo y cito textualmente , que lo que dijeron fue "una desalmada bruja sin corazón" - dijo y enseguida se oyeron 2 cargadas a sus espaldas y la pelirroja volteó a ver a sus dos amigas destornillándose de la risa al lado de una castaña que sonreía mordiéndose el labio, en un vano gesto de tratar de ocultar su diversión . Aquello indigno a la pelirroja que bufo enojada y se alejo a grandes zancadas del azabache para coger por los brazos a la rubia e indicarle con la cabeza a sus otras dos compañeras de habitación que la siguieran

─ Wow ¿en serio Potter salió ileso? - murmuró por lo bajito la pelinegro a Hermione que se encontraba mirando con atención como la pelirroja movía su mano bajo su túnica ondeando algo que seguramente sería su varita.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo se escucho una especie de explosión , para luego encontrarse mirando a un James Potter con un color de cabello rosa chillón. Los que se encontraban en la Sala Común , que eran pocos , rieron divertidos y algunas chicas chillaron alarmadas.

─ Creo que no - susurro la castaña mientras se acercaba al padre de su mejor amigo sin tomar en cuenta la mirada envenenada que le dirigía la ojiverde en aquellos momentos.

Enseguida se escucharon tres fuertes carcajadas provenientes de las escaleras de la habitación de los chicos, donde tres merodeadores se destornillaban de la risa, mirando al azabache en cuestión que les mando una mirada envenenada

─ Vaya Cornamenta , no sabía que te gustara tanto el rosa - dijo entre risas el moreno sin reparar en la presencia de la castaña

─ Reparo - susurro la castaña apuntando el cabello rosa del merodeador que enseguida volvió a su color original. El de gafas la miro agradecido y le sonrío.

─ Gracias Hermione - dijo y ella se sonrojo. No estaba acostumbrada a que sus atenciones fueran tomadas en cuenta.

─ De nada - murmuró ella sin percatarse que un par de ojos grises la miraban detenidamente.

_¿Por qué se sonroja? _- pensaba el moreno sintiendo un brote de ira crecer en su interior y crispando sus manos en puños. Sería mala idea golpear a su mejor amigo, y hermano.

─ Hermione - llamó una rubia que se había quedado en la Sala Común esperando a su nueva compañera de habitación, luego de que la pelirroja se llevara a rastras a Alice, alegando estar indignada.

La castaña les sonrío a los merodeadores , sin querer mirar a nadie en específico, o quizá evitando cierta mirada y se acercó a la rubia que le sonrío anchamente a Sirius y les hizo un gesto con la mano, de saludo al resto, mientras desaparecían por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

Había logrado escapar de cualquier pregunta el primer día, pero al verse rodeada de sus compañeras de habitación y de los merodeadores , que momentos antes , habían bajado a desayunar , se veía en grandes problemas.

Noto la mirada inquisidora de la pelirroja , y una interesada por parte de la rubia y trató de dejar su mirada en su plato de cereal , más se le hizo más difícil sintiendo más de dos miradas clavadas en su nuca , y presentía quien era el otro que con tanta atención la miraba y ponía de nervios.

─ Wow - susurró la rubia llamando la atención de los siete Gryffindors.

─ ¿Qué? - pregunto la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño, aún enojada por el anterior incidente en la Sala Común

─ Hermione y.. Remus , se parecen tanto y a la vez tan poco . Es .. alucinante - murmuró sin despegar su mirada de ambos , que se sobresaltaron al verse puestos como temas de conversación

─ ¿A que te refieres con eso de parecerse? - pregunto el de gafas confundido

─ Potter mejor cállate - dijo la pelirroja fulminándolo con la mirada , no sin antes darle una mirada de reojo a la castaña quien asintió agradecida.

─ Pues a eso de que son hermanos, obvio - dijo y enseguida , tanto un rubio escurridizo , como un azabache de gafas comenzaron a toser violentamente , para luego mirar al merodeador castaño en busca de explicaciones , explicaciones que en sus ojos suplicantes encontraron.

─ Pues si , bueno… ya sabes Lunático siempre tienes sus misterios - dijo James , tratando de emendar su error.

─ En eso Hermione lleva un punto a su favor - murmuró un moreno engullendo su desayuno ante la inquisidora mirada de una pelirroja y una pelinegro.

La castaña suspiro y se levanto llamando la atención de todos.

─ Voy.. a la biblioteca - se despidió caminando apresuradamente hacia dicho lugar. Quería encontrar respuestas. Mientras más tiempo pasara en aquel tiempo, más en peligro pondría al Mundo Mágico.

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

Luego de que aquella pregunta quedara flotando en el aire creando un incomodo silencio entre los dos Wesley y el azabache , ninguno había hecho nada , más que quedarse sumergido en sus pensamientos.

─ Es …- comenzó el pelirrojo secundado por su hermana

─ Ridículo

Harry suspiro en señal de frustración y se revolvió el cabello en gesto nervioso haciendo que sus dos amigas fruncieran el ceño

─ Harry.. yo.. yo creo que debe de haber otra explicación racional - trató de decir el pelirrojo más fue interrumpido por el azabache que se había levantado furioso

─ ¿Qué otra explicación Ron? !Dumbledore se lo dijo a Ginny , yo lo vi con mis propios ojos! - gritó dejándose caer en el sofá , mientras enterraba su cara entre sus brazos

Luego de un pesado silencio en el que el pelirrojo fruncía el ceño enojado el azabache levanto la mirada

─ Lo siento… esto… es raro ¿saben?... recuerdo cuando usamos el gira tiempo para ayudar a Sirius y Buckbeak , pero nunca pensé que .. volvería a causar problemas.. y otra vez con Sirius - suspiró para fijar su mirada en una pelirroja que se escabullía por el retrato de la Dama Gorda

─ Ginny ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó

─ A hablar con Remus - se limitó a decir para luego desaparecer por el retrato , dejando aún más confundidos a los dos chicos , si es que eso era posible.

─ ¿No era que Remus no recordaba nada? - pregunto el pelirrojo mientras el azabache se encogía de hombros

─ Eso dijo Dumbledore, pero.. ¿no es extraño? … digo … mi padre , Sirius y él eran muy unidos , no habría razón alguna para guardarle un secreto así… es decir con mi padre no hubo problemas , el murió , se llevaría literalmente el secreto a la tumba , Sirius.. estuvo un gran tiempo vivo con ese secreto y nadie nunca supo nada , ¿Por qué Remus habría de ser la diferencia? - se planteó en voz alta el de gafas , más al ver a su pelirrojo amigo abrir y cerrar la boca como un sapo frunció el ceño - ¿qué te pasa? - pregunto

─ Claro - gritó el pelirrojo sobresaltando a su amigo.

─ ¿Qué está claro Ron? - pregunto

─ Es… haber.. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijeron Lav y Parvati en el comedor? - al ver que su amigo asentía , continuó - luego lo que nos dijo Ginny.. nunca nadie supo como regreso Hermione.. sólo que no mantenía ningún recuerdo…luego tu recuerdo… en todo se relaciona a Sirius y Hermione.. - comenzó a divagar.

─ Joder Ron habla claro de una vez - pidió el azabache desesperado

─ Acabo de .. de recordar una charla que tuve con tu padrino , sólo que.. está como .. inconclusa - terminó frunciendo el ceño

─ ¿No te habrá hecho un Obliviate? - pregunto el niño-que-vivio

─ No, no lo creo, no recordaría nada … - susurró

─ Ven - sentenció el azabache dirigiéndose a la salida de la Sala Común

─¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto el pelirrojo detrás de él

─ A pedirle un favor a Dumbledore - fue lo único que dijo desapareciendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

─ Fíjate por donde caminas - siseó una voz enojada , cuando una castaña se tropezó con él.

La chica elevó la mirada para volver a encontrarse con su futuro profesor de Pociones y gruño por lo bajo.

_Me va cada vez mejor este día_ - pensó con sarcasmo

─ Si, claro - dijo para luego volver a retomar su camino a la biblioteca sin fijarse que el chico de cabello grasiento la seguía con la mirada.

─ Señorita Lupin - saludo cordialmente Madame Phillips , la bibliotecaria.

─ Madame Phillips - saludo de la misma forma la castaña para dirigirse a su acostumbrado puesto en la biblioteca.

Si Harry y Ron estuviesen aquí , se burlarían de que en menos de dos semanas ya la bibliotecaria me conoce - pensó con amargura mientras se sumergía en el recuerdo de sus amigos.

Le dolía estar lejos de Ron , desde finales de quinto año , se había percatado de que lo que sentía por Ron, no era más que un enamoramiento adolescente , pero lo adoraba. A pesar de ser flojo, y un poco cabeza hueca. Era una parte vital de su vida.

Harry.. , el daría todo por estar en su lugar , poder compartir con sus padres , y su padrino. Y ella estaba allí , se sentía como una infiltrada en un lugar donde no debería estar.

Suspiro tratando de alejar sus pensamientos y se enfoco en leer detenidamente uno de los libros que Dumbledore le había solicitado leer .

─ Lupin - llamó una voz siseante que hizo que la castaña resoplara por lo bajo para enfocar su mirada en el chico de cabello grasiento que hace un momento había tropezado con ella.

─ ¿Si Snape? - preguntó tratando de ocultar su fastidio

─ Esto es tuyo - dijo el chico enseñándole un libro pequeño con un cuadro dorado.

La chica frunció el ceño. No recordaba aquel libro.

─ ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó con la mirada fija en el pequeño libro que ahora descansaba en su mesa de trabajo - porque yo no recuerdo haber visto algo así antes… - levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que su profesor de Pociones había desaparecido - extraño - murmuro encogiéndose de hombros mientras se disponía a seguir leyendo su libro. Más con el paso de los minutos, aquel libro dorado le llamaba la atención.

Con un suspiro pesado cerro el pesado tomo de "Problemas mágicos III" y tomo con delicadeza aquel libro y frunció el ceño al ver que tenía candado

─ ¿De que coño me sirve esto? - se pregunto en voz baja mientras soltaba un quejido lastimero.

A ese paso , jamás se iría de esa época. Y empezaba a hacerse tedioso.

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

─ ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre Lily? - pregunto una rubia a una pelirroja que no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación , en una clara muestra de nerviosismo.

La pelirroja la miró con el ceño fruncido y luego se dejo caer en su cama con un suspiro

─ Nada Marcia , es que.. , joder hoy me llego una carta de mis padres - dijo y la rubia alzó una ceja

─ Eso es bueno ¿no? - pregunto desconcertada al ver el semblante decaído de la pelirroja

─ Pues.. no .. adivina que decía la carta - pidió y la rubia asintió

─ Mmm.. hija espero que hayas llegado bien , te queremos , aquí todo marcha bien , Petunia .. bueno , ella no te manda saludos , pero dale tiempo a que se acostumbre - la pelirroja asintió con una pequeña sonrisa triste. Sus amigas la conocían mejor que nadie. Y se alegraba de tener personas como ellas a su lado para momentos como aquel en el que sentía como pronto acabaría derrumbándose

─ Ok.. si voy bien , falta la parte mala .. ¿Qué es Lily? - pregunto la rubia y vio como la pelirroja sacaba de su bolsillo una carta arrugada y se la entregaba para luego salir corriendo hacia el baño y encerrarse allí. A esperar el estallido de su amiga.

La rubia frunció el ceño y leyó el contenido en un susurro

─ _Querida Lily , queríamos saber si todo fue bien en la llegada al castillo. Nos alegra que no te hayas marchado enojada por lo de aquel jovencito tan simpático , entiende que nosotros sólo queremos lo mejor para ti . Sería lindo que le dieses una oportunidad a James. Pero ese no es el caso. Aquí todo va bien , tu papá y Petunia te mandan saludos.. Bueno , quizá Petunia no, pero dale tiempo hija , sabes que es difícil para ella. De Petunia te quería hablar , se va a casar con Vernon , aquel chico que conocimos las vacaciones de tu cuarto año ¿recuerdas? . Lo malo está en que.. no podrás ir a la boda , cae un día de colegio y.. Petunia no te quiere allí. Hija, espero que estés bien . Me duele mucho tener que ser yo la que te escriba esto y no ella misma , pero está muy emocionada con todo lo de sus preparativos. Con amor , tu mamá._

La rubia frunció el ceño arrugando la carta y se acercó a la puerta del baño donde se oían unos pequeños sollozos ahogados por el sonido del grifo de agua correr.

─ Liliam Evans sal de allí - gritó la chica para oir como el grifo se cerraba , más no hubo señales de que su pelirroja amiga fuera a salir

─ Vale, Liliam , esto es estúpido , tú sabes que Petunia no va a cambiar , no vale la pena ponerse así por ella , ¿no te quiere en su boda? , tu no la querrás en la tuya , listo. Lily no te deprimas , por favor .. las clases comienzan mañana , hoy llega el resto del alumnado.. Lily - pidió al ver que su amiga no decía nada y suspiró - cuando dejes de ser tan infantil, me buscas , estaré afuera - sentenció cerrando la puerta de su habitación tras ella y lanzando un suspiro.

Desde que conocía a la pelirrroja , cada año , más de dos veces se repetía una escena como aquella, siempre por el mismo ser. Petunia, la hermana de Lily , parecía haber sido creada para amargarle la existencia a su amiga. Y por más que Alice y ella trataran de animarla cuando aquello pasara , sus intentos eran en vano , además no podían velar siempre por ella.

Con un remolino de pensamientos se dejo caer en el sofá de la Sala Común sin percatarse de que los cuatro merodeadores la miraban fijamente.

─ Estúpida Petunia , estúpida , estúpida - comenzó a balbucear la rubia por lo bajo , más se vio interrumpida por una pequeña risa mal disimulada.

Levanto su mirada furiosa para gritarle a cualquier idiota que se haya burlado de ella , más se detuvo al percatarse de la presencia de los merodeadores frente suyo y se sonrojo, como siempre solía sucederle cuando se encontraba con ellos.

Por todo el castillo, era muy bien sabido que Marcia tenía una especie de obsesión por los merodeadores. No llegaba a ser espeluznante , ni acosadora como sus clubs de fans. Pero siempre que podía los miraba de reojo.

A su opinión eran los chicos más buenos y guapos de todo Hogwarts. Pero a diferencia del resto de las chicas del castillo, ella veía cosas que las demás no.

Veía en Sirius una jovialidad increíble , capaz de traspasar fronteras , unos ojos grises que derriten , unas facciones delicadas y únicas de la dinastía Black , el porte elegante de Walburga Black , una alegría contagiosa y mucha carga de sarcasmo y picardía. Todo eso y mucho más era Sirius Black para ella , quizá el más guapo de los cuatro.

Veía en Peter a un chico confundido, que irradiaba ternura y miedo. Quizá no era de físico envidiable y no tuviera más de 10 chicas en su club de fans , pero era el líder con respecto a perspicacia. Quizá nadie se diera cuenta de ello, pero si Marcia , y ella sabía que Peter era muy perspicaz , muy listo . Ella había sido amiga de el chico, mucho antes de que los merodeadores decidieran acogerlo como su protegido , había descubierto en él a un chico temeroso y a la vez valiente , un chico silencioso pero a la vez buen hablador. Y le encantaba.

Veía en Remus , a más que un hombre , quizá fuera la única que se podía regodear de saber el mayor secreto de los merodeadores , ella sabía de la condición del castaño , sabía que sus amigos, fieles a su amistad , habían decidido ser animagos para acompañarlo en las noches de luna llena. Sabía mejor que nadie , que aquella castaña que había ingresado misteriosamente a mitad del año en su curso , no era ni por asomo , familia del licántropo , más lo dejaba ser . Ella siempre se dejaba guiar por sus instintos , y algo le decía que era mejor dejarlos ser. Y veía en él , lo que muchos no. Una capacidad de entender , de analizar , de buscar opciones , un miedo a ser rechazado , un apoyo incondicional para con sus amigos. Veía todo eso y más en aquel castaño, que de pequeña le había robado el corazón , aunque claro.. ya todo había quedado superado al haber caído enamorada del menos indicado, a su humilde opinión , pero claro.. nadie elegía en cuestiones del corazón.

Y por último, veía en James , al ser más increíble de todos. A un chico excepcional , y le enojaba que su amiga lo negara, se había planteado en incontables ocasiones que quizá su amiga si estuviese ciega, pero ya no , ya sabía que aquello superaba la ceguera , aquello era hacerse la tonta. Y lo lograba. James , era el príncipe azul que cualquiera pudiera desear , pero era el príncipe azul que brillaba sólo para la pelirroja. Era un chico con sus altibajos , imperfectamente perfecto, y aquello lo hacía mejor. Era el capitán de Quidditch , era atractivo , era cómico, era generoso y caballeroso . Algo mujeriego , pero nadie lo culpaba , no podría esperar toda la vida por su amiga . Y tendría que hacérselo ver antes de que sea muy tarde.

─ ¿Petunia? - pregunto Sirius claramente divertido

─ Sirius es de mala educación meterse en lo que no te han llamado - trató de evadir el tema , más el moreno alzó una ceja

─ La hermana de Lily - aclaró el de lentes para volver a centrar toda su atención en la rubia - ¿Qué paso? - pregunto y la rubia suspiro al verse atrapada en las orbes avellanas del chico.

Quizá su amiga la maldijera más tarde , pero tenía que desahogarse un poco. Así fuera, con el ser que su amiga decía "odiar"

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

Había evitado ir a la Sala Común temiendo encontrarse con el padrino de su mejor amigo , ahora se veía sin saber a donde ir . Ya había gastado más horas de las que se creía capaz de contar , en la biblioteca , buscando una respuesta , más todo era inútil.

Y ahora también estaba el asunto de aquel libro que su profesor de Pociones le había dado.

Lo había buscado con la mirada al salir de la Biblioteca , pero no lo encontró y se había visto obligada a cargar con el librito de un lado a otro.

Y ahora allí estaba , recostada de un arbol en medio del jardín del castillo mientras miraba como a lo lejos los carruajes se detenían y de allí se bajaban numerosos alumnos charlando entre si.

Trato de no prestar atención, pero le era imposible mantener mucho tiempo la vista alejada. Podría ver a mortífagos en potencia , podría ver a hermanos o padres de sus amigos. Y la curiosidad no era una de sus mejores virtudes.

No se sorprendió al ver la cabellera rizada y negra de Bellatrix ir de la mano de Lestrange. Sólo le repugno y se obligo a mirar a la pareja que caminaba tras de ellos.

Dos cabelleras platinadas que la hicieron bufar.

Tenía que ver a Malfoy , hasta en otra época. Aunque claro , su Malfoy , jamás sería tan detestable como el que en esos momentos caminaba de la mano de Narcisa.

Detrás de Lucius diviso a dos trogloditas que le recordaron a Grable y Goyle y bufo sabiendo que así era . Parecía que lo de mantener a trogloditas como guardaespaldas ya era una tradición.

Vio a otros mortífagos como Barty Crouch , Zabini , Nott , a una rubia tan parecida a la insoportable de Pansy Parkinson , que no tuvo duda de llamarla como futura Parkinson.

Más alejado de ese grupo de Slytherin vio una caballera negra , a la vez tan parecida a la de cierto chico de ojos grises que estuvo tentada a levantarse y preguntarle que hacía allí. Pero se fijo mejor en los rasgos del chico y se dio cuenta que no se trataba de otra persona que de el hermano del padrino de Harry.

Regulus Black.

Y como si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, el aludido volteó su mirada hacia donde la castaña se encontraba , frunció el ceño un poco y luego siguió su camino dejando a la castaña el amargo sabor a saliva que se había atragantado en su garganta y unas mejillas sonrojadas a causa de haberse visto descubierta en su escrudiñamiento .

─ Quiero quedar en Gryffindor como mi primo - decía una voz de una niña que atrajo la atención de la castaña que miro en dirección donde una chica con cabello marrón claro , brincaba alrededor de un chico pelirrojo, alto que rodaba los ojos

─ Ya te he dicho Nymph , serías la deshonra de la familia - bromeó y al ver la cara de pánico de la chiquilla , se corrigió - Nymph no se en que casa vas a quedar pero te aseguro que le harás honor a esa casa , corre que ya dentro de poco será la cena - dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a otro pelirrojo, sólo que mas pequeño - vámonos Bill - le llamó y el chico asintió mientras desaparecían dentro del castillo.

La castaña escondida en la oscuridad que le proporcionaba la sombra del árbol sonrío recordando a los Wesley y a la Metamorgafa y se adentro en el castillo suspirando resignada.

Tarde o temprano se toparía con Sirius.

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

─ Cornamenta ya es la hora de la cena - le llamó un moreno, a un azabache que se encontraba tirado en su cama girando su Snitch

─ Lose Canuto , vayan ustedes yo.. no tengo hambre - dijo para luego escuchar tres suspiros y la puerta cerrarse.

Luego de un largo tiempo, o quizá sólo segundos , escucho la puerta volver abrirse y suspiro.

No tenía que levantar la mirada para saber quien había entrado

─ Sirius ve.. estaré bien - dijo y escucho un resoplido algo femenino

─ Gracias por la ofensa , no soy Black - dijo la inconfundible voz de aquella chica que muchas veces le quitaba el sueño.

El azabache se levantó como por un resorte de la cama y centró su mirada en la figura de la pelirroja , igual de altanera que siempre. Pero había algo que le decía que parecía costarle mantenerse de pie , el temblor de sus rodillas le indicaba que pronto se derrumbaría , y sus ojos mirando a la nada mientras se llenaban de lagrimas para luego cerrar sus parpados fuertemente negándose a dejar caer lagrimas , le afirmaron que Lily no se encontraba bien

─ Lo siento, creí que.. - se trató de excusar pero calló al saber que cualquier escusa no le importaría a su pelirroja

─ Venía a .. darte esto - susurro mientras le tendía un sobre rosado que en cualquier otro momento , James hubiera cuestionado , más al ver la mirada de nostalgia de la pelirroja y la manera en que cogía el sobre , como si quemara le hizo sacar una rápida conclusión.

Agarro el sobre y lo lanzo a lo lejos dejando que cayera sobre la cama del licántropo , sin importarle aquello se acerco a la pelirroja que en aquellos momentos miraba el lugar donde se encontraba el sobre con sorpresa y luego pasaba su mirada al de gafas con el ceño fruncido.

─ Oye Potter .. eso no es muy educado que se diga - debatió y el chico resoplo

─ ¿A quien le importa? , lo único que importa es si te encuentras bien - dijo el chico mientras la miraba tratando de descifrar algún sentimiento en las orbes verdes de la pelirroja , que en ese momento se ocultaban tras su flequillo

─ ¿Por qué habría de encontrarme mal? - pregunto

─ Marcia me contó que.. - comenzó a decir pero oyó un resoplido

─ Juro que la voy a matar , bocona - susurro enojada la pelirroja haciendo que el azabache sonriera. Le encantaba cuando la pelirroja se enojaba. Además prefería verla enojada que triste.

─ No es su culpa , es sólo que.. - comenzó a defenderla , más la pelirroja lo interrumpió

─No importa Potter , no te metas en lo que no te llaman , sólo.. déjame en paz - pidió mientras se acercaba a la salida del cuarto de los merodeadores escuchando una frase antes de cerrar la puerta

─ Sólo.. cualquier cosa , estaré ahí para ti .

* * *

_Chicas se que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar, mil sorrys._

_Esto de los estudios , y examenes y mi familia enferma y problemas familiares , todo junto me quita todo mi tiempo y me vuelve loca , literalmente._

_Bueno se que no es muy buen capítulo , pero tenía que poner esto. Quería que se quitaran cualquier mal entendido que pudiera haber con Marcia y su obsesión merodeadora . Pronto sabran quien le gusta. Aunque supongo que algunas se hacen la idea . Espero._

_Feliz año. Tuve que actualizar hoy por que no se cuando podre volver a actualizar._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Y con respecto a Charlie y Bill.. los dos están en primero . No importa si no concuerda con las verdaderas edades de Harry Potter. Algunas cosas se salen del Canon ._

_Besos. Espero sus reviews (:_


End file.
